Confused Love
by PureBlackRaven
Summary: A girl joins the bladebreakers.What happens if love confuses her ? How will she overcome this problem ?KaiXOC. Complete.
1. Profile

Hey there ! This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. Flames and criticisms are all accepted. You can also give me some of your suggestions . Enjoy !

**Chap. 1 : Profile**

Name : Carolyn M. Blac ( Prefers to be called Carol )

Age : 17

Likes : Beyblading, drawing, playing games, black

Dislikes : Pink, unmannered, self-bragging, selfish boys

Eyes : light brown

Hair : Long, dark brown, a strand of light brown hair at the front

Jewellery : A silver bracelet around her wrist and a pendant around her neck.

Beyblade colour : Black and dark blue

Bitbeast's name : Blazarine

Bitbeast's type : Psychic/Fire

Bitbeast's appearance : Like a sparrow in white and black and a little dark blue

Attacks : 1) Fire Blast : Shoot fire or something

2) Fire Tsunami Blast : Something like Fire Blast, but double

3) Psychic : Make the opponent's bitbeast in pain

4) Bubble Protector : Something like a protecting shield but it's a bubble

5) Pay Back : Pay the opponent's attack back double

I hope you like it . Oops ! Forgotten the disclaimer ! I think I'll do it myself.

Disclaimer : I do not own Beyblade ( Wish I had ) but I do own my OC : Carolyn.

Please review. I don't mind what kind of review you guys give me. You can flame me

if you want. Just review and I'll be very grateful. Sorry if it's too short. )


	2. The Fight Before the Flight

Chapter 2's up. Now, who's up for the disclaimer ?

Carolyn : Me. PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade except the plot and me.

Before you read, let's see some symbols :

' ……' – thoughts

" …… " – talking

/ …… / - talking with bitbeast

That's all ! Now, on with the story….

**Chap. 2 : The Fight before The Flight**

" Carol dear, remember to give me a call when you get there. " said a man.

" Sheesh, dad, you're freakin' me out ! Didn't see that you treat me as well as this at home. " said Carol annoyingly.

" CAROL , " boomed the father's voice, " You're going to Japan for a long ti- "

A receptionist or whoever's voice interrupted the father's voice.

_Ding-dong :Please note that the plane leaving for Japan will be leaving in a few minutes. Thank you, have a nice day. Ding-dong._

" Holy shit, will you look at the time !Its three more minutes to eight and the flight I took leaves exactly at eight o'clock a night, SHARP ! Well, bye " father " ! " said Carol in a sarcastic voice that would make a cat sick.

After finishing that sentence, Carol ran to the place where the stewardess or whoever checked the plane tickets and rushed into the plane.

( At the plane…. )

' Boy ! that father is really getting on my nerves ! He's so pathetic. Luckily I got away. If not, He'd still be lecturing me and I'll miss the flight. ' thought Carol as she took out her MP3 player.

/ Is anything wrong, mistress /

/ Oh, nothing's wrong. I just worried about what the old man said in the call. /

/ Relax. Joining a team won't kill you. Besides, I'll always be with you. /

/ Thanks Blazarine. You're the only true friend I got. /

After finishing that sentence, the light that glowed on Carol's blade disappeared.

The atmosphere there was very tense. Soon, Carol drifted off to sleep while listening to her MP3.

So, how's this chappie ? Just read on. Oh ya ! Please review. In this story, Kai is way/quite OOC .


	3. Meeting the Bladebreakers

Well, this is chap. 3. I hope you will enjoy the story. Let's see, Tyson, you're next for the disclaimer on the list.Tyson : Alright ! Alright ! PureBlackRaven does not own Beyblade except her OC.PureBlackRaven : Good job and cut the crap. Let's see the symbols and it's on with the story.

'…… ' thoughts

" ……. " – talking

/ …… / - talking to bitbeast

**Chap. 3 : Meeting the Bladebreakers**

The next day, after the plane had landed ……

Carol : Holy shit ! It's already 1.30 ! I'd better get going ! I have an appointment with Mr. Dickinson.She took out a piece of paper and took a look and rushed to the location of the building. " Phew ! Lucky me I got here on time. " said Carol. She went in the tall building and asked the receptionist where was Mr. Dickinson's office and headed straight to it.

Meanwhile...

" Boy, this guy is sure late ! I'm sick of waiting ! " yelled a navy blue haired teenager. " Calm down, Tyson, I'm sure that this guy must have his own reason for getting late. " assured a raven haired neko-jin. " Not his, Ray, her. The new teammate that is joining us is a girl. Mr. Dickinson told me that a long time ago. "

" What ! " they yelled in unison, " A g-g-girl ! " they spluttered. " Mr. D, " asked Tyson spotting Mr. Dickinson coming in with two teenagers following him. "is Kenny right about a girl joining us ? " the two boys behind Mr. Dickinson were too shocked to speak. " Why yes. What Kenny said was all true. " replied Mr. Dickinson. " You two there, get a seat. " added Mr. Dickinson. " Max ! Kai ! Didn't see you two coming in. " said Tyson. " That's because you're an idiot. " spat Kai.

The two boys were about to argue when a sound interrupted them.

_Knock knock._

" Come in. " replied Mr. Dickinson.

The door opened and a girl came in.

" Why Carolyn ! " exclaimed Mr. Dickinson. " It's about time you reached here.

Boys," continued Mr. Dickinson, " Meet your new teammate, Carolyn M. Blac. "

But not a sound came out from any of the boys' mouth. They were too shocked to speak. Everyone of them were starring at Carol like she was Miss Universe or America's Top Model or something. After a few minutes, someone finally broke the peace. " Ahem. " said Carol and Mr. Dickinson together. The boys quickly looked away, blushing furiously. " You can call me Carol. I prefer Carol to Carolyn. "

" Oh errr, the name's Tyson. "

" Hi ! I'm Max. "

" Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ray. "

" I'm Kenny. And this is Dizzi. "

Dizzy : Hi !

" Wow ! A talking laptop. Wait a sec, who's that over there ? " asked Carol turning to a teenager leaning against the wall. " That is our team's terrorizing captain, Kai Hiwatari. " replied Tyson. " Whatever. " replied Kai. " Don't mind him too much. He's always like that. " explained Max. " Right. " said Mr. Dickinson, " I'll leave you kids here or you can choose to go home. It's up to you. I 'm going to attend a meeting. Good day. And don't pick on your new teammate. I shall know. " he added.

( At Tyson's dojo…… )

" So, what are we gonna do now ? " asked Carol. " Not we, you. " replied Kai " Although Mr. Dickinson said that you'll be joining us, but we want to see your strength. " he continued. " So, what am I gonna do ? " " Idiot. We battle. " replied Kai. " C'mon. Enough with the craps. Let's get the show started. " said Tyson.

' I'll be hard on that 'captain' since he called me idiot . ' thought Carol.The team went to the backyard and prepared for the battle. Especially Carol.

Sorry for not updating. Cursers for the teachers giving me so much homework.( No offense to teacher pets.) Thanks for all the reviews ! Appreciated it. I'll put an a/n when necessary next time.


	4. The Battles

**Chap. 4 : The Battles.**

" Carol, would you mind if I check on your blade when you battle ?" asked Kenny.

" Not at all. Hey captain, " called Carol, " Will I have a break after every battle ? " she asked. " Indeed you will. A five-minute break after every battle.. " replied Kai.

" Right. Who's first ? " she asked again. " Let's see, " said Kai, racking his brains,

" First is Max, then Tyson, third Ray and lastly, me. " " Bring it on. " replied Carol.

After a few minutes, everyone was ready. Kenny was the referee.

3,

2,

1,

" LET IT RIP ! "

" Go Draciel ! " shouted Max.

" Blazarine ! Show 'em what you got ! "

Within minutes, Carol took Max down. " That was way too easy ! " said Carol after the battle. After twenty minutes, Carol had beaten Tyson and Ray. Now, it was Kai's turn.

" Ready ? "

" Ready when you are. "

3,

2,

1,

" LET IT RIP ! "

" Let's go, Dranzer ! "

" Blazarine, take him down like you took Dragoon and Drigger down ! "

After several minutes, the two teens' blades were still spinning. In the end,

" Dranzer, Fire Arrow ! "

" Blazarine, Pay Back ! "

Although Blazarine's Pay Back hit hard on Dranzer, the two blades were still spinning, but weakly.

" Blazarine, Fire Tsunami Blast, full power, NOW ! " shouted Carol.

" Dranzer, with all your strength, use Blazing Gig, PRONTO ! " yelled Kai.

When the two bitbeast's attacks clashed, smoke was flying everywhere. ' C'mon Blazarine, you can do it. ' thought Carol. After a few minutes, the smoke disappeared and the truth revealed itself.

" It's a tie ! Carol, that was one awesome battle ! " exclaimed Kenny. " Wow ! Someone almost beaten Kai ! I don't believe it ! " said Tyson. " Congratulations, Carol ! Like Kenny said, that was really one awesome battle ! " said Ray. " You're on the team ! " said Max. " Nice battle, Kai. " said Carol. " You too. " replied Kai simply.

" C'mon guys ! Let's party ! I'll ask gramps to cook more tonight. " yelled Tyson.

" Kenny, " called Carol, " Would you mind if you repair my blade ? " " No, I won't mind. " After that, they went in the house.

( At dinner …… )

" Chief, don't make me see the food anymore. It's making me hungry. You know I can't eat. " said Dizzi sadly. " Alright. I'll put you in the living room. " replied Kenny. Few minutes later, Kenny came back. " Hey Carol, can I ask where did you get your bitbeast ? " asked Tyson. " Why must tell you. It's none of your business. Just eat your dinner and stop being a busybody. " scolded Carol. " Awwww. Tell us, please ? " whined Max. " You know Max, it's unlikely for you to be whining and I finished my dinner. Happy eating, you guys. " said Carol sarcastically. After Carol went in to her room...

" Wonder what's gotten in to her. " said Max. " Who cares. " replied Kai. " Oh for heaven's sake Kai, show some care. She's our teammate you know. " said Tyson.

" She must have thought of something unpleasant. " said Ray. " It's all your entire fault, Tyson. If you hadn't asked where- "

_Ring ring._ Kenny's lecture was broke off by the telephone. " I'll go get it. " said Ray, trying to avoid the conversation. After Ray was gone, the fight started again. But this time, it was louder. Kai tried to stop it but it was no use. Then, " WILL YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN ! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE ! " yelled Carol from upstairs. Everyone kept quiet. ' Thanks a lot, Carol. ' thought Kai gratefully. After a while, Ray came in with a odd expression. " Hey guys, " he said, " Mr. Dickinson wants us at his office tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, SHARP ! " he added, looking at Tyson. " Right ! I'll go inform Carol. " said Kai quickly as he left the table.

( Upstairs ...)

' Why must he ask that question ? " thought Carol.

/ Mistress, is anything wrong. /

/ Nothing's wrong. /

/ Don't lie. /

/ Sigh. I guess I can't lie to you. Tyson asked me that where did I get you from. That's all. /

/ Oh. Why didn't you tell him. /

/ It's none of his business and I just don't wanna think about it. /

/ Well, in that case, I guess I can't help you in that case. /

After that sentence, The light disappeared and there was a knock on the door.

_Knock knock._

" Carol, open up. " yelled Kai. " Coming ! What's up ? " asked Carol. " Mr. Dickinson wants to meet the whole team tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. " replied Kai. " Right ! Goodnight. " after that, she slammed the door.

What do you think the unpleasant reason's gonna be. You can give me some suggestions if you want.


	5. The Worst Wakeup Call

**Chap. 5 : The Worst Wake Up Call**

' What the heck ?' thought Kai. ' Sigh. Girls. '

The next morning ……

' Damn it ! It's only five thirty in the morning. ' thought Carol as she checked her watch. She went to brush her teeth and get a bath. Later, she went downstairs to make herself breakfast. After breakfast, she noticed that someone was already up.

She went and took a closer look and realized that it was only Kai. " Morning ! " greeted Carol. " Whatever. " replied Kai. " So, " said Carol, trying to start a conversation, " What do you think Mr. Dickinson's going to tell us ? " " Don't know don't care. " replied Kai. " Anyway, " continued Kai, " thanks a lot yesterday for shutting up the pathetics. Well, about what Tyson said, where did you get your bitbeast ? " Hearing that, Carol went tight-lipped and didn't want to say it but instead, she said, " Well, I guess I can tell you but keep it a secret. "

flashback

" Carol ! Happy birthday ! " said a woman to Carol. It was Carol's 8th birthday that time. " Here's your present. " " What is it, mum ? " asked Carol. " Open it and you'll know. " replied her mum. " Wow ! A beyblade with a bitbeast inside ! " " I'm glad you lik- " _CRASH ! _" Wait a minute here, darling, I'll go see what happened. " Few minutes later, a scream could be heard. Carol went to see what happened and the next she saw was blood all over the place. " Dad ! What did you do with mum ! " asked the little girl seeing father and in his hands was a vase. " DAD ! YOU KILLED MUM ! " shouted the girl. " Shhhh ! Keep quiet ! " commanded the girl's father as he covered Carol's mouth with his hand.

End of flashback

" Well, you want to know how I got my bitbeast and a bastard spoiling my birthday by killing my mum, there you have it. " said Carol after finishing her story. It was seven thirty in the morning already and everyone was awake. Everyone except Tyson. " Man ! That bum is sure late ! " complained Carol. " Let's wait for a few more minutes before we go up and call him. " suggested Ray. " Right ! He'd better wake up in FIVE minutes or else he'll wish that he wasn't born. " said Carol angrily.

( After five minutes …… )

" HE STILL HASN'T WAKED UP YET ! " yelled Carol. " I DON'T CARE NOW, I'M GOING UP AND GIVING HIM HIS WORST WAKE UP CALL ! " Carol stomped offleaving the boys opened-mouth. " Do you think we should follow her ? " asked Kenny.

" Well, I wouldn't want to miss the fun. " replied Max. " Right ! Let's go. " said Ray leading the way. " Chief ! Don't forget about me ! " said Dizzi. When they reached the top of the staircase, Carol was there shouting " OPEN UP THAT DOOR ! OPEN UP IF NOT YOU'LL BE SORRY ! " the boys could feel the whole house shaking. " FINE ! " they heard her shout again, " YOU ASKED FOR IT ! " and she made something the boys gaped at her. She punched the door open and grabbed the sleeping Tyson by the collar and went past the boys and headed straight for the living room . Then she asked Kai to help her pin Tyson against the wall and took a pail of water and splashed it on Tyson's face. Everyone laughed seeing Tyson waking up. Even Kai couldn't help grinning. " What was that for ? " asked Tyson with confusion. " That is your wake up call done PERSONALLY by ME. Now go brush your teeth and get dressed sleeping beauty coz' it's ALREADY seven o'clock and forty minutes ! " yelled Carol.

Thanks for ALL the reviews ! Thank you all ! Give a 90 degree bow Love you guys.Sorry if that flashback part was pathetic. I didn't know what flashback to write so I just simply wrote one.


	6. The ' Shocking ' News

**Chap 6 : The ' Shocking ' News for The Bladebreakers**

" Phew ! Luckily we got here on time. " said Carol, panting slightly.

" I still don't believe that Tyson got a wake up call from a girl. " giggled Ray.

" Shut up. Like I wanted Ms. Fierce to give me one. " mumbled Tyson.

" C'mon ! Stop idling and let's go in the building. "

" Ahh ! Glad you all can make it. " sighed Mr. Dickinson with relief. " Carol, " asked Mr. Dickinson, " how do you like your new team ? " Carol wanted to say pathetic but the words that came out were …

" Not bad. " lied Carol.

" Good. Now, the reason why I asked you here was because " hearing the 'reason' and 'because' word, everyone sat straight and listened closely. " The reason why I asked you here was because I have some news for you. " continued Mr. Dickinson.

" What news ? " asked Max nervously.

" Well, I've help you all signed up a beyblading school. "

" WHAT ! " they yelled.

" I thought the news was suppose to be like there was a tournament or something ! " protested Kai.

" I agree with Kai. " said Carol. " So do I ! " " Me too ! " Protests could be heard from all over the office.

" Kids, kids, " but Mr. Dickinson's voice was defeated by the shouts of protest. " I want my lawyer ! " yelled one, " I want to quit the team ! " shouted another. Finally,

" SHUT UP ! " boomed Carol and everyone went quiet, " Mr. Dickinson has something to say. "

" Thank you Carol. " thanked Mr. Dickinson, " You can't turn back now. Your parents and guardians even agreed. Except for Kai but he will still have to go since he's captain. "

" Sigh ! I guess we'll have to go. " said Ray in a defeat tone.

" By the way, " added Mr. Dickinson, " Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai and Carol, you five will be staying in the school's hostel. Kenny, I'm sorry to say but since your house is the school, you won't be staying in the school. "

" That's okay. I don't mind. " replied Kenny.

" I will let you know who your roommate is as soon as possible. Now run along, kids. " said Mr. Dickinson.

" Mr. D, can I talk to you for a sec ? " asked Tyson with a grin.

" Why yes. I'm in no hurry to day. " he replied.

' What's that pighead gonna do ? I just know that he's up to no good. ' thought Carol.

Few minutes later, Tyson came out with Mr. Dickinson.

" Boys, come in with me. " said Mr. Dickinson.

( In the office …… )

" I have decided who your roommates shall be. " announced Mr. Dickinson while sitting down.

" Tyson and Max, you two share a room. Ray, your roommate shall be a girl called Mariah. " Ray blushed furiously hearing upon that. " As for Kai and Carol, you two are sharing a room, together. " finished Mr. Dickinson.

" WHAT ! " shouted the duo. " SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM/HER ! "

" Never in my life will I share a room with anyone. Especially a BOY ! " yelled Carol.

" Not even in a thousand years. " protested Kai.

The protesting lasted for minutes. No one was able to stop it no matter how hard they tried. When the duo stopped to take rest, Mr. Dickinson took the opportunity to speak.

" Calm down you two and stop protesting. This can also help to two to get to know each other. " encouraged Mr. Dickinson.

" Who said that ! I already know him. I know that he's a stupid captain, he has a bunch of stupid fan girls bugging him wherever he goes, he's a two tone haired kid, he's really- " Carol stopped herself from saying the word ' hot. ' but she was blushing slightly. " Well, get on with it. He's really what ? " asked Max. " He's err… pathetic, ya ! Pathetic. And he's- "

" Tyson said that. " interrupted Mr. Dickinson who suddenly remembered the person. This interruption caused Kai to shot Tyson his famous and deadliest death glare he's got and Carol to give him a you're-so-gonna-be-dead glare, which was almost as scary as Kai's death glare. Tyson and the others shivered when they saw that coming.

" So, " said Mr. Dickinson, breaking the eye contact or whatsoever, " I'll meet you all there at the beyblading school. Have a good day. "


	7. The School

**Chap. 9 : The School**

Still Carol's P.O.V.

When we reached the school, there was like, a whole bunch of people roaming in that school already. Some were chatting; some childish ones were running up and down the corridor, some were doing the usual daily stuffs. Suddenly ……

" KAI ! " shouted a voice from nowhere. " Here. " it continued.

" Tala. " mumbled Kai.

I turned around just to see a tall redheaded teen about Kai's age, smiling at us.

" Who's this hot chic ? " he asked.

" She's the new teammate. " mumbled Kai again.

" Hi ! I'm Tala. " he introduced.

" Hi. Carol. " I said, not looking him in the eye.

" Oh, right. So, where are Ray and the others ? " asked that what's his name again, Tala.

" They're still at the dojo. " replied Kai.

" Well you'd better phone them coz' your brown haired friend, Hilary is looking for Tyson, A girl called Mariam is looking for Maxie and a female neko-jin, Mariah claims to be looking for Ray. They're making quite a racket. " informed Tala.

" Who cares. " I interrupted.

" Yeah. I'm not wasting my money on girls. " agreed Kai.

" You know, you two are very weird. And Kai, that's the first time I heard you agreeing with a girl. " shrugged Tala.

" Whatever. "

" Anyway, you're staying here ? " asked Tala.

" Yes. " Kai replied stiffly.

" Same. What number ? "

" Let's see. " Kai said, checking his paper. " 1314. "

" Oh. Poor thing. Mine's 414. What about you ? " he asked, tuning to me,

" Well, I'm sharing a room with your ' friend '. I said, sarcastically.

" Ha ! One warning : you'd better don't mess with him. Anyway, gotta go ! " said Tala with a glint in his eye.

After the intro with Tala, we went to the receptionist for the keys. Then, the search for the room began.

( After a few minutes …… )

" Finally ! " I panted while spotting my room. We went in to put our bags just in time to find an unpleasant surprise waiting for us. There was a living room, a mini kitchen, two bathrooms and the bad thing is here - the bedroom.

When we got to the bedroom, we were shocked to see only one bed. ONE BED ! Of course, there were other stuffs such as desks, end-tables… and thank Kami-sama there was a couch. If not I'd be D-E-A-D ! Dead I tell you DEAD !

" Right. So let's get this straight. You sleep on the bed while I sleep on the couch. Any problems ? " I announced.

" Fine with me. " he grunted.

While we were putting our luggage, there was a knock on the door.

_Knock knock knock_

I went to open the door only to find Tyson, Ray and Max all with their female friends outside the room.

" Yes ? " I answered coldly.

" Can we come in ? "

" That's an extremely lame question. Two words : Of course. "

" Wow ! " exclaimed Tyson. " Your room's definitely bigger than our rooms. "

" Like I care. Anyway, you must be Hilary who Tyson was referring to all before this happened, you're Mariam , Max's girlfriend I suppose and you are definitely Ray's lover, Mariah since you look alike to Ray. "

When I finished, the girls were all blushing furiously while the boys left hanging dumbstruck except for Kai. He was just doing his usual pose, leaning against the wall sinking deep in his thoughts. Wait a minute, why do I care about him. He's just a silly ass who thinks he's a god.

" Hello ? Earth to Carol ? " yelled Tyson, breaking the peace.

" Yes ? " I replied, once again, coldly.

" So, what are we gonna do ? " asked Ray.

" Well, " thought Tyson, " We could play a game. " he suggested.

" Wait, pause and freeze. " Tyson shutted himself from talking when those words came out of Carol's mouth. " O.k. I'm going downtown so you guys can play this stupid game yourselves. "

" Downtown ! We wanna come too. " said the girls.

" You'll regret you ever said that. Shopping with me is really boring. " I informed the girls.

" You sure you don't wanna play ? It might be fun. " interrupted Max.

" Yeah. We're playing Truth or Dare, you know. " said Tyson, hiding an evil grin.

" TRUTH OR DARE ! " I yelled, " Count me IN ! But wait 'till I finish my shopping first. " I added.

Everyone sweatdropped and fell raising one of their legs in anime style.

" Then it's settled. " I said happily.

Hope you like this chapter. Suggestions, flames and criticisms are welcomed in this story.


	8. The Mall

**Chap. 10 : At the Mall **

( At the mall …… )

Normal P.O.V.

" Wow ! Nice clothes ! " exclaimed Mariah.

" Whatever. "

" Oh c'mon, Carol. Don't be such a meanie. " pleaded Hilary.

" Well, I did say that shopping with me is really boring. " grinned Carol.

" Oy, Carol ! How 'bout this ? " called Mariam, pointing to a black T-shirt with a picture of a skull. Below, there were words : _Plead guilty if not, DIE. _

" I'll definitely take that. " said Carol, dumping the shirt into her hands.

After two hours of shopping, Carol got all the things she wanted. While she was walking to the counter, she passed a shop. Then, something caught her eye. When she turned her head around, she saw a black book with golden words printed on it.

saying : _My diary._

' A diary. ' thought Carol as she entered the shop.

" Sir, " she asked the shopkeeper, " How much does that black diary cost ? "

" Young lady, you do have an excellent taste. Costs only 8 yen. ( Japan money, I think ) "

" Right. I'll take it. " said Carol taking out her purse.

After paying for all her stuff, Carol and the girls walked back to the school. On their way back,

" Carol, " asked Mariah, " What do you think about the boys ? "

Carol was too shocked to speak. But she recovered after a few minutes.

" Well, why do you ask such questions ? " replied Carol stiffly.

" Because we wanna know. " said Mariam.

" Oh, Tyson's the funny one all the time with jokes and crazy ideas so, Hilary, I'd keep a lookout for him if I were you. " said Carol.

Hilary nodded.

" Then, Ray. He's the calm and peaceful type. He's a good cook too. I like his personality. Mariah, you picked the right man. " continued Carol.

Mariah blushed furiously with her head down.

" About Max, he's the bubbly one. Always there to cheer his friends up when their mood is down. But sometimes quite hyperactive too. Mariam, my advice to you would be to keep him away all sweetstuff. "

" What about Kai ? " asked Mariam.

" That no good git you mean. "

The three girls gaped in awe at her.

" You dare to call Kai a GIT ? " asked a terrified Mariam.

" Let him hear you and you'll be dead in five seconds flat. You don't know his temper, don't you. " said Hilary.

" Yeah. Not even Ray could stop him. "

" Mariah, let me correct your sentence. It should have been : Yeah. Not even PRECIOUS Ray could stop him. " said Carol sarcastically.

" Hey, stop it. " permitted Mariah, blushing.

" Anyway, as I was saying, Kai's just a silly ass who thinks he's god and waiting to be served and wanting people to pay him their respects. Bad luck I'm sharing a room with him. " ended Carol with a frown.

" I admire you Carol. " said Hilary.

The journey back to school was joyous. Carol became close friends with them.

' They're not bad. ' thought Carol.

When they came back, everyone were already prepared.

" So less bags ? " asked Tyson.

" Yeah. Thought you girls will buy a whole lot stuff that'll fill this room up. " teased Max.

" Trust me. Over two full bags except groceries and you can ask me ' Are you

crazy ? ' " assured Carol but glaring to Kai who was sitting on the bed.

" Excuse me, but aren't you gonna play ? " asked Carol.

" No. " replied Kai flatly. The answer was so flat that it was like being hit by the world's strongest and hardest pan directly onto the head.

" We tried to talk him into playing but it was no use. " said Ray, a little disappointed.

' Hand it to me. " replied Carol, confidently while walking towards Kai.

" Hey Kai, you sure you don't wanna play ? " asked Carol. " It might be fun you know."

" No. "

" Awww. C'mon, don't be such a bed wetter. Besides, " said Carol, grinning, " You can have your revenge on Tyson. " she whispered.

Kai thought of it for a while. Finally, the decision was made.

" Oh, I guess I could try. " he relented.

" Hooray ! " they cheered.

' It's gonna be fun with Kai around. ' thought Tyson evilly.

" C'mon. What are we waiting for ? Let's get on with the game. " continued Ray.

After making themselves comfortable in a round circle, the game began.


	9. Truth or Dare

I'm SOOOOOO sorry I didn't update. It's coz' of the computer. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry.

**Chap. 11 : Truth or Dare**

" Can I make a suggestion ? " requested Carol.

" Sure, why not. "

" Right. In MY opinion, I always make some rules. Anyone who wants to object ? "

asked Carol.

Everyone shook their heads.

" K.

Rule no. 1 : Don't lie. We'll know it.

Rule no. 2 : Do not turn down a dare.

Rule no. 3 : You can't copy people's questions.

If any of us broke these rules, that person best get prepared coz' he's in for BIG trouble. " warned Carol.

" Right. " they replied.

" One more question, " asked Carol, " Where's Kenny ? "

" He's not staying in the school, remember ? " reminded Tyson.

" Oh, right. I forgot. " smiled Carol sheepishly.

" Hey ! Are we gonna play this game or not ? " asked Mariah, slightly annoyed.

" Then let's begin. "

' Right. I'll start since I suggested it. " grinned Tyson. " Max, truth or dare ? "

" Dare. " replied Max without thinking. ( Silly him. Sigh. )

" Max, I dare you to swap rooms with Hilary. " dared Tyson.

" Oh. " said Max, blushing.

" Ha ! Mariam, You are so lucky. " teased Carol.

" Whatever. Anyway, since Hilary was gonna sleep with me, now she's gonna sleep with Tyson ! " said Mariam.

" Shut up. " said Hilary blushing.

" Anyway, " continued Max, " Ray, truth or dare ? "

" Truth. " said Ray after deciding.

" Ray, before you and Mariah were going out, have you been in love with her ? " asked Max cheekily.

" Uhhh…… yes " confessed Ray quietly.

" What ? " asked Tyson pretending that he didn't hear it.

" Alright alright YES. " confessed a tomato-red like Ray.

Everyone sniggered listening Ray blurting out his feelings towards Mariah while Mariah just hugged Ray tightly saying " I LOVE you, Ray ! "

Ray just smiled warmly towards Mariah.

" Right. " said Ray, recovering from his tomato-red blush, " Tyson, Truth or dare ? "

" Truth. "

" So tell me honestly, do you love Hilary ? "

" Why do you ask ? "

" Well, for fun. "

Tyson nodded and blushed furiously with his head down, not looking at Hilary.

" Heee … " grinned Ray. ' Problem solved for Tyson. ' he thought.

" Kai, truth or dare ? " asked Tyson.

" Truth. " said Kai, not falling for the trick.

" K. " said Tyson thinking of something to make Kai feel embarrassed. " Kai, what is the relationship between you and Carol ? "

" Nothing. Just roommates and teammates. Why do you ask anyway ? "asked Kai,

"Anyway, my turn. Tyson, truth or dare ? " asked Kai.

" Dare. "

" Tyson, I dare you to eat nothing but white bread for a week. " smirked Kai.

" Hell ! NOOOOO ! " screamed Tyson like a girl.

" No choice. " replied Kai simply.

" Sigh. Anyway, Carol, truth or dare ? " asked Tyson.

" Dare. " replied Carol confidently.

" Carol, I dare you to tell Kai that you love him. " grinned Tyson broadly.

" What ! Are you crazy ? " yelled Carol.

Tyson just shook his head.

" Sigh, Kai, " she said while putting two of her fingers crossed, " I ' love ' you. " she said sarcastically.

" Anyway, " continued Carol, " Mariah, truth or dare ? "

" Dare "

" I dare you to tell Ray that you want a break-up with him. " sniggered Carol.

" What ! No way ! " said Mariah, half crying. " That's just too risky, I'll turn down the dare. "

" Knew you would say that. Your punishment is to well, tell us one of your darkest secrets. " grinned Carol.

" Well, " thinked Mariah, blushing, " I once took Lee's money and brought Ray a present on his birthday without his permission. "

" Ooh. " said Hilary dreamily.

Suddenly, the sound of a person's stomach grumbling rang in their ears.

" Sorry. I'm hungry. " apologized Tyson

Everyone sweatdropped and bursted into pearls of laughter including Kai, who was smirking.

After dinner, the team went back to their rooms, leaving Kai and Carol cleaning the table. After that,

" Boy ! " yawned Carol, stretching her arms as she took a set of pajamas out of her bag. " I'm gonna take a shower even if it's the last thing I do. "

" Whatever. "

" I didn't ask you to reply, Mr. Sourpuss. " said Carol, sarcastically.

Kai just kept quiet as she closed the bathroom door.

' Boy ! That was some fun out there. Seeing the face of Tyson being tortured is so nice. ' thought Kai as he lied on the bed. ' Luckily I joined in the game if not I'd be regretting now. ' After ten minutes of starring into space, the door opened and there was Carol, dressed in a big and loose white T- shirt and shorts.

" It's your turn, Captain. " said Carol ignoring the looks of Kai.

" Hello ? Earth to Kai ? " blinked Carol as she waved a hand in front of his eyes.

" Oh, right. " said Kai as he stood up and slammed the bathroom door.

' What's his problem. ' thought Carol as she dried her hair. ' Oh well, think about the bright side. " she thought again as she took out a black pen and her new diary and started writing furiously on the sheets as soon she lied on the couch.

_Dear diary :_

_Today is the day before school starts. That no-good-git and I bumped into a tall person named Tala on our way to the counter. He's quite funny unlike Mr. Sourpuss. I went shopping and that's where I bought you. I also got to know some new friends……_

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind Carol.

" Whatever it is Kai, just go away. You're invading my privacy. " shooed Carol.

" Whatever. I just wanted to se what you are writing. It's noisy you know. " smirked Kai as he sat on the bed.

" It's none of your business isn't it. You can apply for another room coz' I don't mind having the whole room to myself. "

" Hn. "

" And if you even touch this book, it's off you go to another room. " warned Carol dangerously as she kept the diary back into her bag.

" Hn. " replied Kai with his eyes closed.

Carol muttered some things like _boys _as she lied on the sofa listening to the MP3. Soon, she drifted of to sleep.

Kai's POV

As I was going to check on the doors, I noticed that Carol had slept without her blanket. So I just covered her with a blanket after checking the doors.

' Why am I doing this ? ' I asked myself this question as I lay on my bed.

/ Coz' you like her. / said a voice in my mind.

/ Shut up, Dranzer. / I replied flatly.

/ No I won't. / said the bitbeast.

/ I mean it. If not it's of to the rubbish chute one day for you. / I warned.

/ You wouldn't / gasped the bitbeast with horror.

/ Try me. /

Then, the voice disappeared in my mind and I thought ' Maybe because I'll have to pay her medical fees if she catches a cold. ' as I drifted off to slumberland.


	10. Recycling,Wake Up calls and a White Lie

I'm soooo sorry I didn't update. It's the computer and my lil' bro's prob. Grrr.. No fair he keeps hogging on the computer and I have to update in the middle of the night. Then he loads so many stuff that the com. ( computer for short ) gets berserk, then the internet line get's berserk and I can't update. Once the line was O.K, it was the computer's turn to go berserk. All because of my bro. He's only 7 YEARS OLD and he uploads SOOO many stuff.( I was the chairman of the CCI when I was his age. CCI : Complete Computer Idiot. Anyone want to join ? The registration is FOC Free of Charge. Just kidding ) After the com. was fine, the memory got brainwashed and it contained THIS CHAPTER ! Unlucky me. That time without the com. it was total CHAOS. Me and my sis were complaining all the time. And mind you, I'm not the complaining type. So, enough with the explanation and let's get on with the story. Hope you guys will forgive me for updating so late and enjoy the chap.

**Chap 10 : Recycling, Wake Up Calls and a White Lie. **

The next day, Carol found herself sleeping on the floor.

' Must have fallen down.' thought Carol as she fold her blanket. ' Sigh. Better go dress myself up.'she thought againas she rummaged through her bag. " Where did those old clothes go ?" mumbled Carol. To her disappointment, she found her new clothes only.

" Great." She mumbled again as she piled her arm with a white T-shirt, a pair of black baggy pants and the usual, a pair of black fingertipless gloves, snatched her towel and walked towards the washroom.

Minutes later, she came out drying her hair. After moments, she pocketed Blazarine into her pocket and headed straight outside.

' How nice it is to breathe in fresh air. ' thought Carol when she went outside. " Perfect." Smiled Carol when she found a place where there was no trees or bushes blocking her way, just rocks and rubbish, scattered on the rocky ground. Then, she launched Blazarine and Blazarine just knocked anything that went in his way including all the rubbish. Where did the rubbish went ? It went straight into the plastic bag which Carol was holding. When the work was done, Carol took a trip to the school's nearest recycle center.

' The school rubbish collectors should really be grateful.' Thought Carol sarcastically on her way home. ' They're lucky they don't have to pay me the work fees if not they'd be dead. I'll charge the price real high.'

When she reached the school's entrance, she met Kenny.

" Hi Kenny ! " Yelled Carol.

" Oh hi Carol ! "

" Hi chic ! " bid Dizzi.

" So ready to wake the boys up ? "asked Carol.

" You're kidding right ? " choked Kenny on his breakfast- peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

" Aren't you eating the school food ? "asked Carol, again.

Kenny choked again. " Are you NUTS ! The school food is DISGUSTING ! I saw flies hanging around them when I passed."

" Eww !"

" Anyway, as I was saying, I'm DEFINITELY NOT gonna wake Tyson and the others up. It'll take the soul outta my life and who will I pass Dizzi to ?" said Kenny as he hugged his prized and most beloved laptop. " I'll take the schedules for you guys instead."

As soon as Carol reached Tyson's room, ( Tyson's room is the first in order to get to Carol's room. It's the only way. ) Carol wasn't surprised. The other member's of the bladebreakers including Mariah and Mariam were gathered outside the room. Everyone but Hilary and Kenny. ( Of course Chief isn't included )

" Hey guys !" called Carol.

" Carol ! Thank Kami you're here ! You must come and help !" pleaded Mariam.

" Kay, but what's the situation ?" asked Carol.

" Ohhh that Tyson just won't wake up and poor Hilary's been shouting herself hoarse for Tyson to wake up. The Key's were hidden by Tyson and no one can go in or out." Said Mariah pityingly as Ray hugged her.

" Don't worry. Leave this to me." Assured Carol as she knocked on the door.

" Looks like she's gonna do it again." Whispered Max to Ray.

" You're right." Grinned Ray.

" Do what ?" asked Mariah and Mariam.

" You'll see ladies." Said Max.

" The show's just beginning. " smiled Ray.

" Y-y-yes ?" replied a voice from behind the door.

" It's Carol. Can't you open the door ?"

" No !" wailed Hilary.

" Stand Back, Hilary. You guys too unless you guys are in love with the hospital's doctor or nurse and you wanna see that special someone." Warned Carol as she preformed a kick straight at the door, causing it to break.

" Someone should really get a harder door." Said Mariah timidly.

The groupie just went in the room and just to find Hilary, sitting on a chair drinking water. " Hilary you alright ?" asked Carol.

" I'm fine. It's him who should be in a hospital." Replied Hilary.

After five moments of silence, an idea struck Carol.

" Hilary, any water ?" asked Carol.

" No. I drank the last two bottles while I was shouting myself silly." Replied Hilary, getting her voice back. " But there's ice in the freezer."

" Then why didn't you say so in the fist place ? Ice is way better than water." Smirked Carol as she went into the mini kitchen, looking for the fridge.

" Don't even blink an eye now. The exciting part is hear." Smiled Ray to the three girls.

Soon, Carol was back with a whole bucket of ice.

" Hilary, see how a wake up call should be done when it comes to Tyson. And sorry I emptied the whole chunk of ice out of you're fridge." Added Carol sheepishly.

" As long as it can wake Tyson up, I don't mind."

After that sentence ended, the ceremony of waking up Tyson began. Carol just poured the whole bucket onto Tyson's face, causing him to shiver with cold and wake up from dreamland.

" Yikes ! It's damn fucking COLD !" yelled Tyson as he jumped out of his bed. Everyone laughed their heads off, seeing Carol doing that. Even Kai couldn't help stopping himself from laughing.

" What was that for ? And look what you did to the bed." Said Tyson, pointing towards the wet pillow and blanket.

" Never fear coz' Carol's here. " smiled Carol as she picked up the phone and dialed the school service number.

" Hello, school service, may I help you ?"

" As a matter fact, yes. My friend here dank too much tea yesterday and just wetted his bed. And when I was passing his room, he was screaming like hell mad and the door was locked so I had no choice but to punch the door opened." Said Carol. The worlds' fakest sad face could be visibly seen, plastered on her face.

" I see. Is your friend alright ? Should I call the ambulance ?" asked the lady's voice.

" Oh there's no need for that. Just a lil' nightmare." Smiled Carol fakely.

" I'm glad your friend is alright." Said the lady's voice with relief.

" Yeah. Me too." Said Carol, raising her crossed fingers for Kai and the others to see.

" You can put it on Tyson Granger's account." Grinned Carol. At that moment, everyone were trying o control their laughter and keep a straight face except Tyson in order for the plan to work. If not, who knows what tortures, lectures and scolding awaits them rather than Kai's hell trainings.

" Of course. Thank you for calling."

" Oh don't mention it." Said Carol as she hung up.

As soon as she hung up, Carol's fake smile immediately turned into the worlds' scariest frown.

" Attendants here are so stupid. Of course I called for them to finish this dirty mess. If not what ? Ask them to escort me to the rooftop and jump down and commit suicide ? Of course NO !" complained Carol.

" What do you mean by my account ?" asked Tyson.

" Dumb. It means that the repairing cost will be taken from you're account." Explained Mariah, still laughing.

" WHAT ? Carol broke the door, not ME, I'm INOCENT !"

" No you're not. The reason why I broke the door down lies with you. You're the culprit here." Protested Carol. " No get dressed and get down for some breakfast. I'm starvin'." Added Carol.

Hearing upon the ' breakfast ' word, Tyson sprang into action and went zooming into the washroom. After a few moments of sweatdropping, everyone followed Carol as she walked out of the room and headed straight towards the school cafeteria.


	11. A Boring Lesson

**Chap. 11 : A Boring Lesson**

On their way to the cafeteria, they met up with Kenny.

" Hi Chief !" said Tyson.

" Hi you guys !"

" Have you got us the schedules ?"

" Why of course yes. Here." Said Kenny as he handed out the schedules he got for the groupie. When everyone got theirs, the comparing schedule fever began. Demandings could be heard among the team.

" Lemme see." Said one.

" Me first me first !" cried another.

Everyone were all onto the comparing schedule, everyone except Kai and Carol.

" They're acting like babies." Said a disgusted Kai.

" Not babies. Babies don't talk, dumb. Overgrown, childish teenagers which disgusts me. I never thought that Mariah or Hilary would even act like that. But the worst is Tyson." Said Carol, also disgusted.

" Hey Carol ! Can I see yours ?" asked Hilary in an excited tone and jumping up and down at the same time.

" O.k." replied an uncertain Carol.

" C'mon ! Here !" said Hilary as she tugged Carol off the wall she was leaning and pulled her off to find Mariah and Mariam.

" Good luck mate." Chuckled Kai.

" Good luck to you coz Tyson's coming THIS way." Giggled Carol.

That sentence immediately took the grin off Kai's face. He attempted to run but it failed. Tyson was also dragging Kai along to join the comparing fever.

" What's yours Carol ?" asked Hilary, comparing hers to Carol's, " YAY ! I'm not alone now ! You have the same class and lesson with me. What are gonna take for the free lesson?" asked Hilary. ( You can take anything in free lesson : beyblading, art, basketball etc )

" I'm taking beyblading for sure." Replied Carol.

" Aww. That's too bad. Mariam, Mariah and I are taking art." Said Hilary, a wee bit down.

" Well, I get to sit with you in class don't I ?" cheered Carol up.

( On Kai's side … )

" Well, pal, what's yours." Asked Max.

" Must you know ?" spat Kai.

" Yup. We must know." Said Tyson as he compared his and Kai's.

" Phew. Lucky me. I don't get the same class or lesson with you at all." Said Tyson with relief.

" Yeah. If not you'll be dead." Warned Kai dangerously.

" Your schedule's not the same with any of us. You're all alone Kai." Said Ray.

" Whatever." Said Kai simply.

" Well, you guys continue, I'm gonna have to do something else first." Lied Carol as she ran of before anyone can even say something. The truth was Carol was going to class first in order to save herself from the conversation. She wasn't really a fan of crowds.

' I'll skip breakfast I think. It's not that important anyway.' Thought Carol as she entered the office to get her books before going to class.

" Room 6K room 6K …" she mumbled to herself as she played hide and seek with the classrooms. Finally, she found the right one. When she went in, only some students were there. Seeing that there were many seats left, Carol took a seat at the corner of the classroom and leaving a seat for Hilary. As minutes passed, the classroom was beginning to fill up with students. Soon, Hilary came in. Carol snapped her fingers to let her know that a seat was saved for her.

" Hilary ! Over here !"yelled Carol.

" Thanks for saving me a seat. I thought that I was dead." Said Hilary as she sat down.

" Am I that heartless ?" asked Carol, pretending to look offended.

" Of course you aren't." said Hilary. " By the way, something bad has happened." Whispered Hilary.

" What ?"

" We're having the same class with Kai."

" Oh my GAWD !" said Carol. " Are you sure ?" she asked.

" Positive."

" How did you know ?" asked Carol.

" Peeped at it. The same class and the same lesson."

" What's he taking for free lesson ?"

" Beyblading."

" Oh man ! This is the worst thing that's ever happen to my life !" complained Carol.

In the nick of time, Kai came rushing in seconds before the teacher.

" Morning class, I'm Mr. Keno,( random name ) your new class teacher." He said slowly.( Of course, for an old man, he will be always talking slow. If he talks like lightning, I'll be jumping down from the world's tallest skyscraper already. ) Everyone paid no attention to him. Some were talking, listening to headphones, scribbling notes to each other and bla bla bla.

" Let's begin, shall we ?" asked Mr. Keno.

-

Soon, it was the middle of class already.

" Boy ! This is kiddies stuff." Yawned Carol. " Learnt all of these in Australia last year."

" Yeah. Should have known class'll be so boring. If not, I won't be coming here and I'll be studying Math in Osaka already." Said Hilary, yawning slightly.

" Sheesh ! Still an hour to go until the bell rings." Said Carol as she looked around her for the first time. Everyone were all not paying attention. Many were already either sleeping or half dozing half listening, some were still listening to headphones, only a few were listening to the poor teacher explaining all about Nature. Suddenly, Carol spotted Kai at the other side of the corner sitting by the side of the window quietly. Kai was staring out of the window with a blank expression.

" He seems as if he has lots of things kept in his heart." Thought Carol, eyeing on his eyes. ( Heehee.. Left his guard down ) " He looks quite cute actually wait, what am I thinking !"

" Earth to Carol ?" said Hilary, waving her hand in front of Carol's face.

" Yes ?" asked Carol coldly, coming to her senses at the same time.

" You've been like staring at Kai like, for five whole minutes already ! You'd be dead if he sees you staring at him like some lover-sick girl." Said Hilary worriedly.

" I am NOT !" denied Carol, trying to fight her blush.

Just then, the bell rang.

' Ahh.. saved by the bell." Thought Carol, keeping her books into her bag.

" Hey ! I'm not finished yet." Yelled Mr. Keno.

' Wow ! Good thing he knows how to shout. He should do it more often.' Thought Carol.

" There will be no homework for the day," Everyone cheered. " But," added Mr. Keno,

" I want you all to help me find some information on plants. I want them the day after tomorrow."

" But I thought you said 'no homework' ?" argued a boy.

" Yeah !" agreed another.

" Indeed. But this isn't homework, it's called a research.( I think ) " Grinned Mr. Keno. " You may go now."

When they were at the corridors,

" What kind of teacher is that? I mean, c'mon, a research is also homework." Protested Carol.

" That no good teacher. Giving us homework on the very first day." Joined Hilary.

" Wait 'till I get my hands on him I'll rip him to pieces. Can't even relax on the first day of school." Cursed Carol darkly.

" Tsk tsk tsk. Did I hear someone cursing our class teacher?" said a voice behind them.

" What do you want, Kai." Spat Carol.

" Nothing. Just show some respect to your captain." Smirked Kai as he walked away.

" Forgot to mention him as well. Wait 'till I get my hands on BOTH of them then I'll only rip them to pieces 'till my heart's content." Muttered Carol darkly as she and Hilary spilt up and went to their own free lessons.


	12. Free Lesson Part 1

**Chap. 12 : Free Lesson ( part 1 )**

' Wonder if the blading teacher will be as boring as Mr. Keno.' Thought Carol as she walked along the corridors, trying to find the room.

" Let's see. Beyblading room, room 4M." said Carol as she examined her timetable.

' Finally found you.' Thought Carol as she opened the doors quietly. ' Big room. Strange. No one's here yet. Oh well, better make myself useful and start training first.' Thought Carol as she launched Blazarine on a beydish. ' Blazarine, let's work on your new skill.' Thought Carol. Suddenly, a blade appeared out of nowhere and knocked Blazarine, sending him out of the beydish.

" Hi chic ! Long time no see." Said Tala cheekily as he jumped down from the railings, landing perfectly in front of Carol.

" Oh it's you." Said Carol as she picked Blazarine up. " You're that Solo right ? No, Solo's not it, what is it…" guessed Carol, trying to remember Tala's name. When Tala heard his name being changed into ' Solo', three lines could be visibly seen on his forehead as well as cold wind was blowing.

" It's Tala !" he yelled.

" Oh, right." Said Carol. " So what brings you here ?"

" I'm taking beyblading for free lesson, dummy." Replied Tala, the three lines could still be seen on Tala's head. ( I can imagine it playing in my head now ) " Want a match ?"

" Why not ?"

" Right. 3,"

" 2,"

" 1,"

" LET IT RIP !"

" Wolborg, attack !" yelled Tala.

" Let's do this, Blazarine. We're not gonna lose easily."

Wolborg was attacking Blazarine endlessly.

" C'mon Wolborg, don't be polite. Take him down if you have to."

" Is that all you've got?" mocked Carol.

Just then, more blades came in the picture.

" Hey Tala, who's the chic ?" asked Spencer.

" There's a battle and you didn't tell us." Mumbled Bryan.

" What a captain." Agreed Ian.

" Ahh.. Shut up and concentrate on the battle." Said Tala.

" Righto !" saluted Spencer.

' Blazarine, show 'em what you got and teach them some manners.' Thought Carol.

The battle went on for minutes. Tala and the others kept on attacking but Blazarine just kept on dodging. Tala gave his team a look and the others nodded.

" Go !" they shouted as their blades dashed over to Carol's.

" Bubble protector." Said Carol as a bubble was formed around the sparrow, causing Wolborg and the others to fall on their backs. " Now, for the moment we've been waiting for, use the attack you've been practicing, FIRE TSUNAMI BLAST !"

shouted Carol. A huge ball fire just came, charging towards the injured bitbeasts. Blazarine just knocked Wolborg and the others out, sending them flying out of the beydish and landed neatly in front of their masters.

" Now that's what I call style." Smiled Carol as she picked Blazarine up, leaving Tala and the others in shock.

" Was it just me or did we get beaten by a girl?" asked Bryan.

" It wasn't you. It was real." Said Tala, recovering from the shock.

" C'mon. Let's go." Muttered Ian.

Meanwhile, someone was watching them from a dark corner.

' Wow. I can see that she's been practicing secretly.'

( At Carol's side… )

Carol's POV

Something caught my eye. A figure was watching the beydish I've just used.

" Whatever it is Kai, just come out. Coward." I mumbled quietly.

" How do you know it was me ?" he asked.

" Saw you closing the door and you hid yourself in the corner. Am I right, Mr.

Secretive ?" I asked.

" Bingo. Ten points to Carol for having a sharp eye." Said Kai full of sarcasm.

" Haha. Very funny." I said sarcastically also.

Soon the mini-stadium was beginning to fill up, getting more and more crowded. Many of them were either boosting their skills to one another or showing off their beyblades.

" Childish. Makes me think of Tyson." I said.

" Noticed it long ago, dumb." Replied Kai in an annoying way.

" Was I talking to you ? And you better watch your mouth Hiwatari." I warned.

' Ooh.. Whatcha gonna do ? I'm soooo scared." Mocked Kai.

" Why you.." I scolded as we picked a fight.( In Chinese, we say in a joking way that beating means care, fighting or scolding means love. I think it suits them, don't you ? ) After the fight was over, I spotted Ray and Mariah coming in.

" Hey Mariah !" I called.

" Carol !" Answered Mariah as she and Ray came towards my side and sat down.

" Weren't you taking art ?" I asked.

" I was. But I realized that it wasn't my type." Said Mariah.

" What about you Ray ?"

" Well, I wanted to take medical but I think I still love blading more than medical."

" Was it really that or was it because of Mariah ?" I smirked.

" Hey !"

" Attention please !" yelled a voice. " I'm your teacher from now on so show some respects."

" He sounds like Kai." I whispered to Mariah.

" My name is Sir Ben ( random name )and this is my assistant, Ms. Penny.( random name also )" Yelled Sir Ben. " So let's get started and get you all paired up."

" I hope I get paired up with you." I said towards Mariah.

" Me too."

Normal POV

Few moments of silence later, it came out like this, ( Please note that some of the names below are random )

Emily X May,

Tom X Tim,

Tala X Evelyn ,

Bryan X Julie,

Ian X Mandy,

Rick X Spencer,

Lee X Heather,

Kai X Lucy, ( Big disappointment huh. )

Carol X Lawrence,

Mathilda X Celine,

Selima X Kale,

Ray X Mariah

And bla bla bla.

Soon after the pairings were made, everyone stepped forward in front of the beydishes provided. Launchings and countdowns could be heard.

' C'mon Dranzer, you can take this person down.' Thought Kai.

' Scariol, you can do this.' Thought Lucy.

-

' Blazarine, let's do this.'

' C'mon Denny, show 'em what you're made of.' Thought Lawrence.

-

Soon, many blades stopped. Most results were ties. The ones left were,

Tala X Evelyn,

Selima X Kale,

Kai X Lucy and lastly, but not least,

Carol X Lawrence.

Tala, Kale, Selima and Evelyn fell out after a few minutes but not for Kai, Carol, Lawrence and Lucy. They were still on the go.

( On Kai's side… )

' Dranzer, attack.' Thought the phoenix's master.

" Scariol, use sting tail." Commanded Lucy but Dranzer dodged the attack.

" This is peanuts. Dranzer, Blazing Gigs !" said Kai. Then, Lucy's blade was smashed out of the dish.

" I l-l-lost ?" stuttered Lucy in disbelief.

" Phew." Said Kai with relief as he picked up Dranzer, then turning to the last pair- Carol and Lawrence. Don't know for what reason but he had a hunch something was going to happen later.

( On Carol's side… )

" Denny, use stomp." Commanded Lawrence but no use. It had totally no effect on Blazarine. " Grrrr, Denny, use smash down." yelled Lawrence to Denny. But Carol was still as calm as ever.

' Bubble Protector again.' Thought Carol endlessly.

" Denny, use confuse !" commanded Lawrence as the blade spun itself along the beydish as fast as lightning.

' Blazarine, Fire blast might do.' Guessed Carol but the attack missed.

" Ha ! We've got them now." Grinned Lawrence.

" Blazarine, you must concentrate in order to find the real one." Commanded Carol.

After a few seconds, Blazarine finally got the real one.

" Denny, Smash Down !" yelled Lawrence.

" Blazarine, Fire Tornado Tsunami Blast, IMMEDIATELY !" commanded Carol.

The whole classroom was shaking and everyone could feel Carol summoning an incredibly strong power level. A fire tornado appeared. Anyone who was standing beside Carol or the tornado could feel the heat and power, rising higher and higher. It destroyed the whole beydish, getting it on fire and Blazarine just knocked Denny out of the beydish. Parts of Lawrence's blade were sent flying all over the place as well as smoke. When it cleared, Blazarine was spinning weakly on a piece of beydish while Carol was sweating heavily. But she acted like nothing happened and walked towards Lawrence.

" Thanks for giving me such a great battle." Smiled Carol, clutching Blazarine tightly in her hand.

" Don't mention it. I want a rematch next time." Agreed Lawrence.

" You've got yourself a deal." Said Carol as she pulled a chair and sat down.

" Phew !" panted Carol, " Kai, can you please get me my bottle?" pleaded Carol but everyone were too busy remembering what happened back there including Kai.

' Wow ! I didn't know that Carol had so much energy hidden inside her.' Thought Kai, impressed. ' It was quite cool with her hair flying behind her-'

" Hello ? Earth to Kai ?" waved Carol.

" Yes ?" Replied Kai coldly.

" Please bring me my bottle." She repeated.

" Whatever." Said Kai as he handed Carol her bottle.

" Thanks a bunch !" said carol, gratefully, snatching the bottle out of Kai's grip.

" Ahem." Said Sir Ben, recovering from the shock, " Rest for five minutes and start practicing later. I'll redo the pairings."

" Can I ask you a few questions ?" asked Kai as he sat down beside Carol.

" Why not ?" said Carol.

" How did you do that ?"

" Do what ?" asked Carol, pretending not to know. She didn't expect Kai to ask her this question and she didn't want to talk about it. She thought it was bragging.

" You know what I meant." Said Kai sternly.

" Oh that one. Don't know don't care." Replied Carol simply.

" Why didn't you use it while you were battling me ? You could have easily beaten me." Asked Kai, like some kind of reporter asking a whole lot of questions, anxious to know the answer.

" Well, coz' it's not necessary and it's a making of disaster." Replied Carol, closing her eyes and taking a rest.

Kai was just silent. He thought of what disasters could happen. Being sucked into a whole of darkness, being pulled by devils to hell etc. Just then,

" Class is starting !" yelled Ms. Penny.

" C'mon." said Carol, standing up.

Another list of pairings were made,

Tala X Ian,

Bryan X Spencer,

Mandy X Lawrence,

Mathilda X Mandy,

Celine X Selima,

Kale X Mariah,

Ray X Evelyn,

Kai X Carol, ( Hooray !)

Lucy X May,

Emily X Julie etc.

" Great. I'll take this as a rematch." Smiled Carol with one of her rare smiles.

" Right. I'll win this time." Smirked Kai.

" Oh no you don't. The battle is under my control. " joked Carol.

Sorry if you think this chap is pathetic. No choice but it's a very important chap.

So, what do you think of the story so far ?

A. Pathetic.

B. Moderate

C. Good

D. Like I care


	13. Free Lesson Part 2

**Chap. 13 : Free Lesson ( part 2 )**

" C'mon and get in to your places everyone." shouted Sir Ben. " C'mon ! Let's move, move, move !"

As soon as everyone were in place, countdowns and launchings could be heard. Same goes for Kai and Carol.

" Ready ?" asked a confident Kai.

" Bring it on." Smirked Carol.

" 3,"

" 2,"

" 1,"

" LET IT RIP !"

Dranzer was smashing Blazarine once they landed on the beydish.

" Smooth move Kai." Said Carol, still smiling, " But too bad that won't work. Blazarine, Psychic !"

Dranzer was paralyzed.

' C'mon Dranzer. We can't lose.' Thought Kai worriedly.

" Blazarine, at- !" commanded Carol but then, a slash of pain interrupted her. The pain appeared below her stomach a little bit.

' Ouch !' she thought, grasping her stomach. Soon, the attack weared off, giving Dranzer time to escape.

" Dranzer, fire arrow !"

" Dodge it !" said Carol with her teeth clenched, still grasping her stomach.

" Blazarine, attack !" commanded Carol, beginning to sweat.

Blazarine just smashed Dranzer on to the edge of the beydish.

" Phew !" panted Kai. " Dranzer, attack !"

Blazarine just dodged it.

" Grrrr." Snarled Kai.

" Blazarine, take him down." Said Carol, sweating a lot. The pain was getting stronger and stronger.

Blazarine just smashed Dranzer onto the edge of the beydish again.

" You're not concentrating." Realized Kai.

" None of your business." Snapped Carol.

" Be serious."

" I said it's none of your business." Said Carol, panting and sweating heavily.

" Just concentrate." said Kai.

" And I said none of your business." Said Carol with her teeth clenched.

" I said concentrate." Warned Kai, with his temper rising.

" It's none of your business. Blazarine," said Carol, bearing with the pain and focusing on the battle.

" Dranzer, Blazing Gigs !" commanded Kai before Carol had time to say her attack.

" Blazarine, Pay Back !" yelled Carol with sweat all over her face as the two blades collided. Everyone was shocked, including Sir Ben and Ms. Penny. They stopped whatever they were doing and watched Kai and Carol battling. Everyone in the whole room covered their faces with their hands when the beydish exploded.

BOOM ! Smoke was flying everywhere again. When it disappeared, everyone could see that the Dranzer stopped, followed by Carol after a few seconds.

" I WON !" shouted Carol as she collapsed, due to the pain.

" CAROL !" was the last thing she heard.

-

" Uh ?" said carol as her eyes shot open. " Where am I ?" she asked, rubbing her head. " Ow !"

" Phew ! You gave us quite a fright there !" said Mariah, hugging her.

" That was one AWESOME battle ! Wait till Tyson and the others hear about this." Grinned Ray, jumping up and down.

" Can't breathe !" said Carol, her face turning purple. ( My favorite colour. )

" Oops ! Sorry !" apologized Mariah.

" Anyway, where am I ?" asked carol again.

" You're at the hospital, dumb." Said Kai, sitting on a chair with his arms crossed.

" Oh. Hey, I remember now, I WON !" exclaimed Carol, running around the room.

" Oh no you didn't." said Kai. He seemed to have thought of a very good reason to prove Carol wrong that she won. " You fainted."

" Faint doesn't count. Blazarine spun longer that Dranzer." Confirmed Carol.

" Only a few seconds." Smirked Kai as the two teens picked a fight, forgetting all about Ray and Mariah.

" Guys, don't fight." Said ray, trying to ease the situation.

" None of your business." Said Kai, still protesting.

A vein popped up on Mariah's temple seeing that poor Ray was being snapped by Kai.

" KAI ! STOP YOUR CHILDISHNESS RIGHT NOW !" she boomed.

Kai and Carol stopped, heeding Mariah's words. But they were sending each other scary looks.

" Mariah, let's give them some personal space." Suggested Ray, sweatdropping at the same time.

" I agree. I think it's inconvenient for us to stay her." Said Mariah, cooling down from the anger zone as she and Ray closed the door.

" Alright now spill. What were you thinking ?" asked Carol suspiciously.

" What was I thinking ? I should be asking you that question. All I know is that I won." Said Kai firmly, not wanting to admit defeat.

' How should I know ? I'm not your soul or brain. You think that I know ? If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you already. Idiot." Said Carol.

" What did you say ?" asked Kai dangerously.

" I said idiot. Should I spell it out for you ? I-D-I-O-T spells IDIOT, stupid." Explained Carol, full of sarcasm.

" Why you… You asked for it." Warned Kai as he threw a pillow towards carol's face.

" Bullseye !" he added.

" You'll be sorry you ever did that." Said Carol as she took a pillow and hit it on Kai many times.

" Ok ok! I surrender." Said Kai, holding up his hands.

" Victory !" shouted Carol as she held up the victory sign.

" Sheesh. Grow up will you?" said Kai as he tidied his clothes. " C'mon. We wouldn't wanna be late." He added, smirking.

" Yeah." Said Carol as she walked out of the room, followed by Kai.

' It was fun hitting Kai. He's so cute when he was hit. Hey wait, did I mention he was CUTE ! What is going on around here !' thought carol as she rubbed her head.

' What's wrong with her ? She looks kinda cute when she's blushing- OH MY GAWD ! What the hell am I thinking. Gotta get those things out of my head.' Thought Kai as he slapped his forehead.


	14. Which Cartoon is Better ?

**Chap. 14 : Which Cartoon Is The Best ? **

The lessons later were boring than ever. Carol sat beside Hilary, whispering to her every ten minutes.

" This IS really kiddies stuff. It's even boring than the others. " Moaned Carol, punching her desk softly.

" Yeah ! This is the most boring school I've ever attend." Yawned Hilary.

" So how's art ?" asked Carol, not paying attention to the poor teacher.

" Nice. The teacher let us draw whatever we wanted. I drew a picture of - " Hilary didn't get to finish her sentence.

" Tyson. I know, I know." Said Carol, grinning.

Hilary blushed into a shade of scarlet red.

" Heard that you fainted during class and Kai carried you to the school hospital, huh?" grinned Hilary.

" He DID !" said Carol, widening her eyes.

" Yeah. Heard Ray and Mariah talking about it."

" Great. Shitters. ( Made up that word ) "

" Oh, it's not your fault." Said Hilary, trying to cheer Carol up.

" Should have known I eat breakfast before going to class." Groaned Carol.

" Then I'll take back the sentence I've said before." Said Hilary, " Bet you'll be the headlines tomorrow."

" Who me ? Nah, I'm a nobody. Mr. Hiwatari should be on the headlines." Said Carol sarcastically.

" Yeah, Mr. Hot. Most crazy girls in this school can't wait to get their hands on him." Said Hilary pityingly.

" Yeah. Heard that they even got a society called ' Kai's Fan Club '. KFC for short." Laughed Carol.

" Yeah. Tyson's way better than Kai." Said Hilary dreamily.

" Yeah yeah yeah and whatever. In my heart, Blazarine's always 1st ." smiled Carol, " Sigh. Big mistake coming to this school." Said Carol sadly.

-

" So, let's go back to my room first, what do you say ?" suggested Carol as the school bell rang. By then, it was already late evening.

" Great idea ! Good thinking Carol." Exclaimed Hilary as they set off.

When they reached the door, talkings could be heard behind the door.

' What the fuckin' heck is going on in there.' Thought Carol as she opened the door.

" Hi Carol !" greeted Ray with Mariah beside him.

" Hi Ms. Fainted !" greeted Tyson jokingly.

" Tyson ?" said Carol awkwardly and surprised.

" Yup ! That's my name."

" What are you doing here ?"

" Why ? If you want me to get out, I'll say NO !"

" Yeah. Took half of our lives to get Kai to let us in." said Max, panting slightly.

" Hold it, who's that shortie over there ?" asked Carol.

" That's Daichi."

" Uh huh." Said Carol as she took a seat beside Kai.

" So, what are we gonna do now ?" asked Hilary as she sat down beside Tyson.

" Movies anyone ?" asked Mariam.

" Good thinking." Said Mariah, snapping her fingers.

" Right." Said Carol as she turned on the T.V. " Let's see what they've got."

" Why don't we see some cartoons ?" suggested Max.

" Cartoons ?" asked Kenny, finally looking up from his most prized laptop - Dizzi.

" Yeah !"

" What kind of cartoons ?" asked Dizzi.

" Well, Pokemon !" shouted Max, pretending to throw a pokeball and shouting : Go, Blaziken !

" Oh dear, he's getting all hyperactive again." Said Mariam worriedly.

" No way, Naruto is better." Protested Tyson.

" Tyson you lousy amateur, Yugioh is the best." Shouted Daichi.

" Who sys Yugioh's the best, Detective Conan's way better than some stupid card game. Detective Conan's full of mystery." Smirked Ray.

" POKEMON !"

" NARUTO !"

" YUGIOH !"

" DETECTIVE CONAN !"

" Keep it down you guys. Please don't fight." Pleaded Hilary but it was no use.

" Carol, help ?" suggested Mariah.

" Move it you guys. I'm trying to watch the show." Hissed Carol but the protesting boys just ignored the warning and kept on blocking the screen.

Kai and the others could see that smoke was rising above carol's head so they scrambled off to sit on another settee.

" I said move it." Said Carol with her teeth clenched and lucky for Ray, he took the warning and joined the audience's seat.

" She's gonna blow." Whispered Kenny to Kai. Kai nodded his head in response, waiting to see Tyson and Daichi being told off by Carol. He smirked.

' Look's like there's a show comin' up." He thought.

" I-said-move-it." Said Carol, her temper slowly rising.

But the protesting boys took no notice of Carol's warning, they were still blocking the screen.

" MOVE IT !" shouted Carol.

" Shut UP !" yelled the boys and soon, they regretted it.

" What did you say ?" asked Carol, her voice dangerous and she was slowly standing up.

" Uhh. Shut up ?" said Daichi, not realizing what temper Carol's got.

" SHHHH !" yelled the others but it was too late. Carol was already pushing them towards the door, yelling at the same time.

" GET OUT !" She yelled as she slammed the door.

" That oughta teach them a lesson." Said Carol, stomping off and slamming the bedroom door behind Kai and the others.

Kenny and Ray were too flabbergasted to speak.

" Ouch ! That must have hurt !" said Mariah.

" That girl is a wonder ! Beyblading, looks and even temper." Said Dizzi.

" Kai, next time, give us some tips on how to survive living with Carolyn M. Blac." Said Mariam.

" Whatever."

" Or better. Publish a book on how to survive Carolyn M. Blac's temper." Said Hilary jokingly.

Kai was just silent. He didn't know for what reason, he wanted to smile. But for a good actor, he acted as if nothing happened.

" Whatever. You guys can go check on Max and the others. I want to be alone." He said, standing up.

" Whatever you say." Said Kenny, not wanting to cause more trouble.

" We'll see you around." Smiled Ray as he closed the door.

As soon as the door was shut, a smile lit across Kai's face as he opened the bedroom door.

" That was pure good." He grinned.

" Yeah. DUDE !" said Carol, jumping up, " You're SMILING !" exclaimed Carol.

" So ?' said Kai, taking the smile off his face, with a frown replacing it.

" Nothing. What made the ice king Kai Hiwatari himself so happy that he could even smile ?" wondered Carol.

" Tyson and Daichi getting scolded, dummy." Said Kai coldly.

" They're really the pain in the butts. You think I should ban them from coming in this room and stick a ' No Tysons or Daichis allowed poster ?" suggested Carol.

" I think you should. It'll be better for us." Said Kai, thinking about it.

" But then again, never mind. Hilary will get upset if I do this so, bear with it." Sighed Carol as she took out her pajamas and went for a shower.


	15. The New Kid

Sorry for the late update guys ! Homework was the problem. Stupid homework.Well, this chap is gonna be a lil' short so, please don't mind. I'll try to update as soon as possible next time when I get the chance. Mostly, it's gonna be weekends.

**Chap. 15 :The New Kid**

Days passed and school was as boring as ever. But, Kai and Carol were getting along very well. They were as close as buddies. You can also say that it was a start of a nice relationship. Whenever there was Carol around, Kai would mostly be smiling.

" S'up with Kai ?" asked Tyson one day. " He's SMILING ! He NEVER smiles."

" Hmmm. Good point. But the strange thing is this, whenever Carol was around, he always smiles. If I'm not mistaken, remember that day when Carol was out, he didn't even smile. Instead, he was sulking." Said Ray, puzzled by Kai's reaction. It was very, very, VERY rare for the almighty Kai Hiwatari to be smiling.

" Oh, who cares. As long as he's happy, we're unlikely to get snapped by him." Said Max happily.

-

One peculiar day, a new student was introduced to the class. Poor Mr. Keno had to shout himself hoarse before the class could quiet down. As usual, some students were listening to headphones, some were chatting away loudly, and some were gazing into space and so on.

" KEEP IT DOWN !" shouted Mr. Keno, " Good, now, we have a new student joining us. She's from another class but the class was full so, she was transferred here. Come in please." Said Mr. Keno politely.

A girl with long blond hair up to her shoulders walked in. On the moment the girl entered, all the boys' jaws dropped except for Kai. ( Of course ! )

" Hi ! My name is Lucy. Lucy Greene." She said sweetly but fakely. Carol snorted softly. Lucy was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with disgusting and revolting words like, Hey babe. ( Eww. Sends the shivers down my spine which spellsP.U. ) She was also wearing a mini-skirt up to her thighs ( I think its short enough. I'm not a fan of skirts. ).

' Some Britney-Spears-wanna-be vain sluts again I suppose.' Thought Carol, turning her head away, just to see Kai looking out at the window, lost in his thoughts.

' He seems cute with the sunlight pouring down on hi face- Urgh ! What am I THINKING ! Snap out of it.' Thought Carol as she turned her head to the new comer again.

" So, let's see where you can sit." Said the teacher, looking a place for her, " Ahh ! Mr. Hiwatari has an empty space beside him. Mr. Hiwatari, please raise your hand." Said the teacher but Kai took no notice of him, still gazing out of the window, thinking about other stuff.

" Never mind, Mr. Keno. As long there's a place for me to sit." Said Lucy, trying to look innocent as she sat beside Kai.

" She's gonna have a tough year sitting beside Kai." Whispered Carol to Hilary. Hilary nodded in agreement.

" Mr. Hiwatari, you will give a tour to Ms. Greene after school." Announced Mr. Keno.

" What !" said Kai, standing up.

Mr. Keno looked sternly at Kai but Kai was not going to give up without reasoning things out.

" I will not waste my time on some stupid tours." Said Kai.

" You will take Ms. Greene around the school for a tour. Now, let's begin." Said Mr. Keno firmly.

" Great. Just great." Muttered Kai darkly, cursing dark words to the teacher.

( On Carol's side … )

Inside Carol, she could feel anger boiling inside. She felt suddenly jealous of Lucy sitting with Kai.

' Why am I feeling like this ? It's his business anyway.' Thought Carol.

-

Finally, it was time for free lesson.

" Yes ! Finally ! Beyblading time !" exclaimed Carol happily as she kept her books into her bag and walked towards Kai.

" Aren't you coming ?" she asked.

" Can't . Ms. Pathetic, remember ? I'm stuck with her for the next few hours. Bad luck." Said Kai darkly.

" Oh." Said Carol, a bit down. She was hoping that Kai would come with her to the class since they were at the same class. " Good luck to you mate !" she said, running off to the class, skipping lunch again.

' No big deal.' Thought Carol simply.

Right so, how's this chap. Short, I know. Hwat do you thimk about it ? Oh yeah ! Can I ask you guys something ? Whatis_ Au Shiteru?_ Heard my sis reading it from a fanfic. ( Yeah. I'm stupid. I know. )


	16. Everything Changes

Yay ! This is the second time I'm updating today ! Wow ! Didn't know that this story would have made it soo far ! So, I think I'll do the disclaimer myself. Haven't done it for a long time.

Lucy : I'll do it !

PureBlackRaven : Oh no you don't. You sluts don't even know a thing. Besides, you're new in my story. Hi- kicks Lucy. Heeyah ! Yay ! I beat you !

Kai : Sorry. That girl's crazy. PBRaven does not own any of Beyblade characters except her OCs : Lucy Greene pukes and Carolyn M. Blac. feels better.

PureBlackRaven : Sorry 'bout the interruption. Now, on with the story ! Enjoy !

**Chap. 16 : Everything Changes**

Carol was walking along the corridors, zoning out on earth.

' I have a bad feeling about this girl. She's planning something. Something bad. Poor Kai. Stuck with some Britney-Spears-wanna be. Feel sorry for him. Wait, AM I THINKING ABOUT KAI ! I'm not supposed to be thinking about him. But, then again, what's wrong worrying about your buddy when he's in the bad side of luck.' Thought Carol, scratching her chin as she entered the room.

' Just hope Kairemembers the deal hepromised the other day.' Thought Carol.

Ray and Mariah were already in there.

" Hi lovebirds ! Planning on how to spend Valentine's Day ?" mocked Carol.

" Hey !" said Mariah, ignoring the mocking.

" What's up ?" asked Ray, " Where's Kai ?"

" Old buddie had some problems that I cannot help him. It is up to him to handle it." Smiled Carol as she sat beside Mariah.

" What problems ?" asked Ray and Mariah together.

" Some new funky-dressed-up-Britney-Spears-wanna-be girl was just transferred into our class. She got to sit with Kai." Said Carol.

" Poor her. She'd be dead in 3 seconds time flat if she bothers Kai." Said Mariah.

" Well, it just so happens that I have the opposite thinking of what you think. It seems to me that this Lucy girl has some trick up her sleeve." Said Carol.

" You sound like Conan." Mumbled Ray as Carol shot a glare at him.

" Ooh ! You really resemble Kai. Same personality, same hobbies and movements either. Not to mention bitbeast elements." Said Mariah.

" Thanks for the 'compliment' " said Carol sarcastically.

Soon, the mini-stadium was beginning to fill up with people. After a few minutes, Kai and Lucy finally came in. Kai looked pissed-off.

" Oi buddy ! Over here !" yelled Ray, snapping his fingers to get Kai's attention to let him know that a seat was reserved for him.

Kai immediately walked away from Lucy, making his way towards the groupie.

" That girl's crazy !" he yelled, punching the wall, leaving a crack on it.

" Man, we have to get you some ice !" exclaimed Mariah.

" What happened ?' asked Carol.

" That Pathetic is the most annoying female I've ever seen. Worse than Tyson !" shouted Kai.

" Whoa ! Calm down !" said Ray but stopped by Carol.

" Let him do it. It'll make him feel better."

" Since when do you care about Kai ?" smirked Mariah, overhearing their conversation.

" Roommates should care about roommates. Isn't that correct ?" said Carol, trying to fight a blush.

" I see." Said Mariah, grinning to Ray.

" Alright now ! I want you all to practice on your skills before moving on to square two. Here are the pairings." Shouted Sir Ben.

A list was made. Poor Kai was up against Lucy and Carol was teamed with Mariah.

" Poor Kai. Wonder will he burst into the sky like a balloon." Said Carol pityingly.

" Nah. Don't worry. You're starting to be like his guardian. He can handle it himself." Smiled Mariah, watching Kai stomp off with anger.

" You're right ! And I believe we've haven't have a battle since from day one I get to know you." Said Carol.

" Bingo ! So, when will we get started ?" asked Mariah innocently.

" Now." Declared Carol as she got into position.

( Meanwhile, On Poor Kai's side … )

" Dranzer ! Phoenix Wrath !" commanded Kai.

" Scariol ! Sting tail !" said Lucy but Dranzer dodged it and headed straight for Scariol, knocking him out of the beydish and the sharp edges of the blade just scratched Lucy's arm, causing it to bleed.

" I'm so sorry !" said Kai.

" Can you help me to the school hospital ?" asked Lucy. ( Sheesh ! She's asking for it ! Can't she do it herself ? Mollycoddled. )

" Alright ." relented Kai as he took her to the hospital. " I'll be back in a jiffy !" he shouted to the teacher.

" What's going on ?" asked Carol.

" Beats me." Said Mariah, shrugging.

' What the fucking heck is going on around here? I really have a weird feeling about this.' Thought Carol worriedly, still looking at the swinging door.

" Let's get back to practice !" shouted Ms. Penny, clapping her hands at the same time.

-

Finally, school was over and Carol was bushed.

" I'm so tired ! Not to mention smelly and sweaty too." Said Carol, tossing clothes over her back. " Aha ! The perfect outfit." Said Carol, choosing a maroon T-shirt, black pants and black fingerless gloves as she went straight to the bathroom.

As soon as she was out, Kai came in.

" Hi Kai ! So, ready to go ?" asked Carol, smiling hopefully.

" Go where ?" asked Kai blankly.

" God ! You forgot ? You promised to go with me to buy the attack rings." Reminded Carol.

" On yeah ! You go yourself." Said Kai, packing a few stuffs into his bag, " I'm gonna be busy for the next few days so, you sleep alone. Oh, and Carol, help me buy attack rings for Dranzer too." Said Kai as he slammed the door, leaving Carol upset.

" Fine. Always telling me to do the work while you go off and have fun. What is his problem anyway. First he agreed to go with me and now saying that he's busy and asking me to buy them myself. C'mon Blazarine, we've got work to do." Muttered Carol darkly as she locked the door.

Carol was walking lonely down the corridors, heading towards the main entrance.

/ What's wrong mistress /

/ Go ask Dranzer./

/ Oh. /

/ Think this is gonna be along night./

/ Yeah. Just you and me./

/ I don't get it ! I've always wanted the room to myself and now I'm feeling lonely without Kai. /

/ Notice that you've been thinking about Kai lately. /

/ Don't know what you mean. /

/ Awww. C'mon. You know what I'm saying. /

/ No I don't and shut your ass up right now. / said Carol as she blocked her mind and the voice gradually disappeared.

But the truth is, Carol really has been thinking about Kai lately. She just don't know why. Why, why, why ? She always asks this question herself.

' Oh well, bet tomorrow I'll forget about him and he'll evaporate into thin air and disappear from my mind.' Thought Carol as she headed down street to the shop that sells beyblades parts.

So, how's the chap ? Glad if you like it and sorry if you don't. And thanks for you guys out there that reviewed and read my story.THANKS !


	17. Jealous

Yay ! I had so many reviews so far. Thanks for all the support. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. On with it !

**Chap. 17 : Jealous**

The next day, Carol was still boiling with anger for what Kai did to her. But, no use. Carol didn't see Kai for the whole day.

" Has anyone seen Kai ?" asked Ray.

" Who cares." Said Carol simply as she took the last bite from her sandwich before leaving.

" I admire that girl's temper." Said Dizzi when Carol left the table.

" Not only you, but the whole lot of us." Said Kenny.

"Good talking chief." Said Tyson as he continued wolfing on his breakfast.

Class started as usual and as boring as ever.

" Sigh." Said Carol.

" What's wrong ?" asked Hilary worriedly.

" Nothing."

" Sure ?"

" Whatever."

" You sound like Kai." Commented Hilary.

" None of your business." Spat Carol as she continued wandering into space, searching an answer to get her mind off the pathetic questions.

' Why, why, why ?' thought Carol.

Boringness filled the tiring day itself. Hours and hours of waiting, the moment that everyone was looking forward to finally came.

" Class dismissed. No homework for the day." Announced the teacher.

Once again, cheerings and shoutings filled the once empty and quiet corridors.

Carol and Hilary headed to their locker to put away their stuff. As soon as Hilary closed her locker and turned to Carol, she gasped, standing their wide-eyed.

" What ?" asked Carol.

" You will never believe what you see." Gasped Hilary.

She pointed to the direction behind Carol and immediately, Carol's mouth dropped on the floor.

" Holy fucking shit !" exclaimed Carol. The scene that lay before their very own eyes was this.

Kai was helping a GIRL carry her bag. And that girl wasn't just any school girl, it was, yup ! You guessed it. It was none other that Lucy Greene herself.

In that moment, the anger she felt yesterday filled her brain again. Jealous. That's what she felt.

' Urgh ! What am I thinking ! Calm down, calm down.' She thought as she tried to breathe easily.

" I don't believe it. This is really confusing." Said Hilary, turning her gaze away from Kai.

" Same goes for me." Said Carol, " C'mon, let's go back."

They walked in silence, still wondering around their thoughts.

' What the heck is wrong with me !" thought Carol as she rubbed her head.

" Urmm, Carol, See you later." Squeaked Hilary as they reached her room door. She knew that Carol was frustrated so she didn't dare to bother her. If not, who knows what will happen to her.

" Oh, whatever. Bye." Said Carol as she walked off alone to her room.

' Why, why, why ?' thought Carol as she closed the door, entering the empty room again.

' Sigh.' Thought Carol, looking at the room that once contained laughter.

" Well, Blazarine, we're back to square one again-it's just gonna be you and me staying in this room." Said Carol softly as she went to take a shower.

After taking a bath, Carol wrote her diary and watched T.V programmes to keep herself busy. But then, those annoying questions just popped in her head.

' What is wrong with me ! I should be celebrating now since I'll have the room to myself. But then again, the room will be lonely without Kai- Argh ! I'm thinking about Kai again. Damn you Hiwatari ! You're so annoying ! You always pop into my mind !' thought Carol as she took her CD-player and adjusted the volume to quite high, letting no one to invade her privacy.

/ Hey./

No response.

/ Hey /

Still no response.

/ HEY /

/ What ! You destroyed my perfect moment of not thinking about damn Hiwatari./

/ I'm worried sick here and you're telling my head off./

/ So /

/ What do you mean by so /

/ Alright. Let's just put it this way, what do you propose I do now, King of Destruction /

/ Are you mocking me /

/ No. Why will I mock my precious bitbeast /

/ Sigh. You should be sorting out your thoughts now and put them in the right place./

/ Uh huh. What's suggestion no. 2 /

/ No. 2, try to sort out your feelings about Kai./

/ Skip to number 3, Mr. Genius./

/ I'm not skipping until I had my say./

/ Now who's boss here /

/ I am. /

/ My foot./

/ Do you like Kai /

/ Yup ! I treat him as my best buddie./

/ No feelings for him ? Not even a little /

/ I already said that I like him as a friend./

/ I don't believe that. You're lying./

/ Why would I lie to you, I mean, that's dumb./

/ Yeah, and that dumb person who doesn't want to admit that she has feelings for that almighty Kai Hiwatari so happens to be my mistress./

/ Is that an insult /

/ Does it sound like one /

/ Don't know and that's why I'm asking you./

/ Awww. C'mon, admit that you like Kai./

/ I already admit it. I said I like Kai as a friend./

/ Alright, more precise. Admit that you LOVE him./

/ Have you been on pressure lately ? Oh no ! It's my fault you've gone crazy. I'm a bad mistress. C'mon, let's take you to the repair shop. /

/ Hello ? I'm here to help ! Not to make you think I'm crazy./

/ Then bug off. I don't need your help./

/ Sigh, point no. 3, follow your heart./ said Blazarine as he disappeared from Carol's mind, leaving her puzzled.

' Huh ?' thought Carol as she went back listening to her music.

' Hate you Hiwatari. You make my life in confusion.' Thought Carol darkly.


	18. The Holidays Are Here

Here I am back with another chap. Well, I'll update very slow for the next few days coz' sigh. The exams are coming out in 28 of February. Sigh. So, don't expect me to update so fast like I did yesterday. Enjoy !

**Chap 18 : The Holidays Are Here !**

For the next few days, Carol and the others didn't get to speak to Kai even for a second. He was always following the new girl on the block 24/7 hours. Whenever Carol saw that, jealousy will always rush through her body. She just can't control it.

Finally, the Winter holidays are here. Tyson, Kenny, Daichi, Max and Mariam went back to New Zealand to visit Hiro while Carol, Kai, Hilary, Ray, Mariah and Lucy ( Go slap your face and eat shit you no good brute) stayed at the school. The students were all rushing home to visit their families. The school became quiet and almost empty.

It was a warm and nice holiday for the students and hey, what do ya know ? Even the teachers ! The day before the long holidays began, the teachers didn't give them any homework at all. ( So good. Normally, my school teaches will give us a whole stack of homework ) This was good news for the students as everyone cheered when the bell rang. One snowing day, when Ray and Mariah were out shopping, Hilary decided to go ice-skating with Carol.

" Hey Carol ! Wanna go ice-skating ?" asked Hilary, taking her skating shoes from her locker.

" Who me ? No way. Besides, I don't know how to skate." Said Carol, shrugging.

" Awww don't worry. I'll teach you. C'mon, you can wear my extra skating shoes." Said Hilary, handing a pair to Carol.

" Oh, I guess I could." Said Carol, taking the shoes as she and Hilary went outside.

When they reached the frozen pond, much to their surprise, Kai was there, but alone.

" Kai ?" asked the girls in unison.

" Oh, hi guys." He replied.

" So, what are you doing here ?" asked Hilary, sitting down beside Kai.

" Nothing."

" Well, didn't see you for the past few weeks. Where have you been ?" asked Carol curiously.

" Taking care of a student."

" Oh." Said the girls, nodding their heads.

" Sigh." Said Kai. For the first time, Carol noticed that he looked tired.

" Uhh… Carol, so, ready to learn skating ?" asked Hilary, putting on her shoes.

" You sure you want to teach me ? I suck at it you know." Blushed Carol.

" Don't worry. I taught Tyson once. It was fun." Said Hilary confidently.

Carol could imagine Hilary teaching Tyson how to skate. The scene was already playing in her mind.

" Don't regret." Warned Carol.

" Good luck to you mate. You didn't see how she taught Tyson. It's not like what you think." Said Kai like he had read Carol's thoughts as he patted Carol's back while she was tying her laces.

" Thanks for the cheer but I think it's her that will regret. I can be really stubborn sometimes." Sighed Carol as she stood up. " Welcome to the dead zone Hilary." Kai heard her mutter as he sniggered.

After a few minutes of skating, the progress was very bad. Carol kept falling down.

" I told you. I'm a beyblading type person, not some ice-skating type." Said Carol as she tried to stand up but only to fall on her butt. " Oww !"

" Sigh." Said Hilary, sweatdropping, " Perhaps you can rest for a while. I need to go to the loo." Said Hilary, taking off her shoes and ran towards the school.

" Great. I'll never get the hang of ice-skating." Said Carol as she sat beside Kai. " Don't you skate ?" she asked.

" Seldom." Said Kai.

" Who taught you ?"

" No one. I sort of taught myself."

" Great. At least you didn't need coaching." Mumbled Carol.

" Oh c'mon. Ice-skating isn't that hard actually. When you get the basics, it's easier for you to learn more. C'mon, I'll show you." Smiled Kai as he stood up.

" You sure ?" asked Carol, uncertain.

" Are you insulting me ?" asked Kai with a frown.

" Of course not !" replied Carol.

" Then c'mon !" urged Kai as he took Carol's hand.

" Hey !" blushed Carol, " NO !" she shouted as Kai pulled her softly around the frozen pond.

" No ! You'll regret !" warned Carol but Kai took no notice of this and kept on holding hand, skating around the frozen pond. After a few laps,

" Now you try." Encouraged Kai.

" Oh, you'll regret you ever taught me." Said Carol as she stood up wobbly and muttered something like ' God ! This is hard.'. On the start, she skated unsteadily but after some time, she finally got the hang of it.

" Yay ! I've got it !"she exclaimed. Suddenly, in a step of clumsiness, Carol slipped and fell on her back. " Ouch !" she mumbled.

" You O.K there ?" asked Kai, skating towards carol swiftly.

" Yeah, I'm fine." Said carol, trying to stand up.

" Here." Smiled Kai as he held out a hand.

" Thanks." Blushed Carol.

" Sigh." Said Carol, sitting on the ground.

" What's wrong ?" asked Kai.

" Tired." She mumbled.

" That was fun wasn't it." Said Kai.

Carol stared at him weirdly.

" What !" snapped Kai.

" Was it just me or did I hear the great Kai Hiwatari himself said the word fun." Said Carol.

" Yeah so ?" asked Kai, raising an eyebrow.

" Nothing. Just surprised." Said Carol, turning away. " It's so beautiful isn't it Kai ?"

" What's so beautiful ?"

" The scenery of course." Smiled Carol, gazing at the falling snow.

" Yeah." Said Kai but he was doing something else.

Suddenly, SPLAT ! A snowball hit carol on the face.

" KAI ! What did you do that for !" said Carol annoyed, brushing off the snow.

" For fun." Smirked Kai as he tossed a snowball in his hand up and down.

" You'll pay for that." Warned Carol as she threw him a snowball.

" Take that !" said Kai as he threw Carol two snowballs at the same time.

" Hey ! No fair !" yelled Carol as she threw him one large snowball.

" Why you ……"

The snowball fight lasted for an hour. By then, the two teens were tired and cold.

" Phew ! Tiring isn't it ?" panted Carol as she dropped on a pile of snow, forming a shape.

" What are you doing ?" asked Kai with interest.

" Snow angel." Smiled Carol as she got up, " Try it. It's fun." Said Carol as she pushed Kai into another pile. " Awww. C'mon, please ?" pleaded Carol, showing Kai her puppy eyes. She knew that Kai couldn't resist that look.

" You talked me into this." Relented Kai. As soon as he was done, he got up immediately.

" Nice one." Giggled Carol.

" Whatever. I'm going for a break." Yawned Kai, walking in the school.

" Me too." Said Carol, following Kai.

Meanwhile, someone was watching them from above.

" I'll get you Kai." Thought ?. ( But, I think you know who it is.)

-

While they were walking together in silence…

' That was fun. Kai's hand is so warm when he held my hand- ARGH ! WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING !" thought Carol, blushing scarlet red. Unfortunately, Kai noticed it.

' Why is she blushing ? Weird. Come to think of it, she looks cute- Hold it, what in hell's name am I thinking about !' thought Kai as he blushed as red as a tomato. But luck for him, his slate bangs covered the blush.

Just then, an exhausted looking Hilary turned up.

" Where were you ?" asked Carol, looking at her weirdly.

" Ohh that stupid teacher asked me to clean the classroom." Complained Hilary.

" She acts just like Tyson." Whispered Carol to Kai. Kai nodded his head in agreement.

" So, what have I missed ?" smirked Hilary, turning her attention back to them.

" Oh nothing." Said Kai, whistling a silly tune.

" Just getting to know each other better." Smiled Carol as they went back to their rooms.

On their way back, Kai went a different way.

" Hey Kai ! Isn't it this way ?" asked Carol, pointing to the opposite direction.

" Oh err, I'm going somewhere else and I'm not coming back for the night." Said Kai.

" Oh. Never mind." Said Carol disappointed but took great care not to show it.

" See you tomorrow !" said Kai as he ran off.

" Right." Said Carol softly.

" Looks like Ms. Snappy has a soft spot. And the soft spot just happens to be Mr. Ice King Kai Hiwatari himself." Mocked Hilary jokingly. She could see that Carol had some feelings for Kai.

" Shut up." Said Carol, her heart turning into stone again.


	19. Feelings

Okies guys. Here's the next chap. Enjoy !

**Chap. 19 : Feelings.**

Carol's POV

When I reached my room, I headed straight for the showers coz' I stink like hell.

' This might cool me down a bit.' I thought as I turned on the water, letting it flow freely to my skin. But it was no use, the more I try not to think of it, the more I drifted my thoughts to it.

" Holy fucking asshole shit. Hope you disappear, Hiwatari." I cursed under my breath.

After taking a shower, I decided that writing feelings on my journal won't hurt. After all, my journal is way much safer to keep my feelings coz' if I tell Blazarine, he might blurt it out to another bitbeast but a book can't do that. A book can't even think or talk.

' What in shit hell damn fuckin' heck has gotten into me ?' I thought as I started to write my journal, cursing Kai for getting into my life and messing it up. Just as I was about to curse stupid Kai to his deathbed, a knock was heard at the door.

" Who's that." I asked as I opened the door and positioned into martial arts style in case it was some baddie. Much to my surprise, it was Hilary. She was taking a bag in her hand.

Normal POV

" Can I sleep her for the night ?"asked Hilary.

" Of course you can !" said Carol as she closed the door.

" Wow ! I LOVE our room. It totally ROCKS !" exclaimed Hilary, examining a stack of comics stacked neatly beside Carol's bag. " You read these ?" asked Hilary, pointing to another stack that was labeled ' Spiral '.

" Yup ! I think they're cool and full of action." Said Carol dreamily.

" Uh huh." Said Hilary blankly as she spotted Carol's journal lying open on the desk.

" Ooh. Carol's diary, let's see." Said Hilary flipping through the pages, looking for an interesting content to read.

" HEY ! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOOK !" said a pissed off carol.

" My, my. What's this ? Hate you Hiwatari for mak-" Hilary didn't get to finish her sentence and was cut off by Carol, pinning her to the wall and dropping the black book. ( Don't worry, she didn't use much strength )

" Don't think that I don't dare to throw you out of the room." Said Carol darkly.

" Alright. I get the picture." Surrendered Hilary as Carol let her down, picking up her journal. Just then, A plan struck Hilary.

" Hate Hiwatari for making my life miserable. And hate means love. Somebody loves Mr. Sourpuss." Mocked Hilary on purpose.

" Why you little creep !" shouted Carol as she threw the object nearest to her and aha ! The plan worked ! Carol threw her diary over towards Hilary and Hilary caught the book.

" Heehee. Gotcha !" smirked Hilary as she read the contents aloud.

_Kai is so dumb but apart from that, I sometimes think he's quite cute. Sigh, poor him. Tyson got him pissed off again and Tyson got bashings from him. He's quite dreamy when he does that._

Hilary laughed her head off reading that.

" Stop it. Now gimmie back my diary." Said Carol as she blushed scarlet red.

" Wait ! there's more."

_Sigh. Another boring school day. This time, It was Tyson that pissed me off.. Well, who does he think he is I thought as I chased him. Kai helped me out too by blocking him in the front. Although he's cold on the outside but I know he has a good heart._

Hilary burst into pearls of laughter while carol turned into a deeper shade of red.

" Give it back, NOW !" she yelled as she snatched the book from Hilary's hands. " Don't you dare say to anyone about this or else you'll be sorry." Warned Carol as she placed her book on the desk and sat down. " You can sleep on the bed. I'm used to sleep on the couch." Said Carol coldly, grabbing her pen.

Seeing that carol was in a bad mood, Hilary just laid on the bed, thinking of other stuff.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hilary just pissed me off. Sigh. Thought that she was the best but never mind. Anyway, she mentioned about Kai when she was reading you. The nerve !Well, today we went ice skating and surprise surprise ! Kai was there too. When Hilary wasn't around, he taught me how to do it. Sigh, wonder what hit me today coz' I kept blushing in front of him. His hand was warm when he held my hands while teaching me to skate. It was pure joy. Don't know why but I think I'm some kind off crazy suddenly. I'm always thinking about him. Argh ! I'm doing it again. What do you suppose I do ?_

/ Sure you don't have any feelings for Kai /

/ Shut up, Blazarine./

/ What temper ! Wonder how will Kai cope with you./

/ I said shut up./

/ You love Kai. You love Kai./

/ SHUT YOUR ASS AND GO EAT YOUR SHIT NOW / said an angry Carol as she slammed her diary shut and sat on the couch with fury.

" What ?" asked Hilary.

" Nothing."

" Liar liar." Mocked Hilary.

" I said nothing." Said Carol impatiently.

That sat there in silence, sinking deep in their own thoughts.

" Do you like Kai ?" asked Hilary suddenly.

" I believe that's none of your concern." Said carol coldly.

" Awww, c'mon. I'm dying to know."

" Yeah, then go do it. Then you can tell me by telepathic if you went to heaven or hell." Said carol.

" Please ?" pleaded Hilary, showing carol her puppy eyes.

" Yup. I like him as my best buddie." Confirmed carol.

Hilary sweatdropped.

" I admitted that I like him. What's wrong with that. A pal to pal friendship."

" No. I see something deeper that just friendship." Said Hilary, shaking her head.

" Yeah, whatever."

" Let's use a more appropriate word. Love perhaps ?" smiled Hilary innocently.

" You are DEFINITELY not gonna scare the wits out of me with that." Said Carol.

" Awww, c'mon."

" You've gotta be kidding me." Choked Carol.

" I'm serious. This concerns your whole future you know." Said Hilary sternly.

" Why do you care anyway." Said Carol, looking away.

" Because I'm your friend. And friends care about each other." Said Hilary.

" Don't know don't care."

" You better say it or else." Smirked Hilary as she pointed towards the desk.

" You wouldn't do it. You're even afraid of an ant !" said Carol with horror.

" Try me." Said Hilary.

" OH WHATEVER. I LIKE HIM, HAPPY NOW ?" exploded carol like a wild bird that has been kept in a cage for years, waiting for its freedom to arrive.

" I thought you'd never say it." Smiled Hilary. ( I agree ! )

" Whatever." Blushed Carol as she slept, turning to another side opposite from Hilary.

" Hey, it's not a crime to love somebody. Who expected that." Said Hilary, trying to cheer Carol up.

" Yeah. And you don't know how it feels like to not have him around when you miss him." Said Carol bitterly.

' C'mon. I missed Tyson a bunch when I went to Oosaka." Said Hilary.

" Yeah, yeah whatever. You don't know how miserable that Hiwatari has made my life. Not even the whole Hiwatari property can be enough to repair it." Said Carol, with bitterness in her sentence.

" Awww, c'mon. Where's the Carol I knew ?" said Hilary.

" Ha-ha, very funny." Said Carol sarcastically.

" So what's the next move gonna be ?" asked Hilary.

" Square two, stop thinking about him and back off from his personal life. I'm not that important to him anyway." Said Carol.

" When you want something, you go earn for it." Encouraged Hilary, sad to see her best friend like that.

" Kai and me ? Together ? Never, impossible." Said Carol as she turned around to face Hilary with a sad smile.

" Things can change, there's still a chance."

" Then I choose to retreat. He's better off with that girl anyway. Besides, can see that he looks happy with it. As long as he's happy, I'm happy." Said Carol softly as she drifted to dreamland.

' You've changed carol. Of course, Love can change a person. But love is a different matter. You have to fight for it.' Thought Hilary as she slept peacefully.

How was the confessing part ?Was it lame ?Was it stupid ? Was it funny ? Was it nice ? Sigh, homework is piling up at my desk. Better go do it now or else.. DUNDUNDUN !


	20. Will It Work ?

Okies guys, I'm so happy ! This is already in the middle of the story andYAY ! So many people that reviewed this story ! I can't thank you enough ! Thanks ! Well, now on with the show ! Enjoy !

**Chap. 20 : Will It Work ?**

Days passed. It seemed like the holidays were flying away from them as fast as it could but not for Carol. She was having a hard time not thinking about Kai. One snowing, freezing day,

" Awww, when are Mariam and the others coming home ?"asked Mariah.

" Don't fret. I'm sure they'll be back in a week or two." Said Ray calmly.

" So what do you suppose we do know ?" asked Carol.

The four teens were in Carol's room since Hilary's and Ray's room were in a mess.

" Movies anyone ?" suggested Ray, taking out a few DVDs from his bag.

" What is there to watch ?" asked Hilary as Ray flipped through them, one by one.

" Let's see, Action, romance, humor, tragedy, angst, science-fiction, fantasy or what ?" said Ray as he dished out the categories.

" Action might be nice." Said Mariah.

" I agree." Said Hilary.

" Suits me." Shrugged carol as Ray put the disk inside the DVD player.

" What show ?" asked Mariah as Ray place his hand on Mariah's shoulder.

" Teen Titans."

The show was too cool. In the middle of it, everyone was starting to pick their fav. Titan.

" Starfire's the best." Said Mariah.

" Beast Boy is so hilarious." Laughed Hilary, pointing at the scene.

" Robin is not bad himself." Considered Ray, " Not to mention Cyborg." He added.

" Raven's the coolest." Said Carol, her eyes glittering like stars.

" Too bad Kai wasn't here." Said Ray as carol rolled her eyes.

" I need to use the washroom." She said flatly.

When the door was closed,

" What's up with carol these days. She's acting so weird." Said Mariah, " For a minute she's nice, another minute she's as cold as ice."

" She's really one hard puzzle to solve." Concluded Ray.

" I'll tell you guys later." Whispered Hilary as a knock was heard from outside the door. " I'll go get it !" yelled Hilary.

As soon as she opened the door, a boy was standing in front of her.

" Is Carolyn M. Blac in ?" he asked.

" Why ? If you want a date, I'm sorry to say that she's occupied by another boy." Said Hilary coldly.

The boy blushed.

" It's not like that. Please pass me these to her and tell her to be punctual. The coach doesn't like to be waiting." Said The boy as he ran off.

" What's it say ?" asked Mariah with interest.

" Don't know." Shrugged Hilary.

" Then open it then." Urged Ray as Hilary opened it.

" HOLY SHIT ! LOOK !" exclaimed Hilary.

" Oh my gawd !" said Mariah with horror. Piles of notes could be seen. Notes like Basketball tryouts, 9- 11 a.m., volleyball camp, 11.30 a.m. – I p.m., beyblades extra practice, 1.30 p.m. – 4 p.m. and many more.

" Thanks for helping me collect them !" smiled carol fakely as she appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the papers.

" Carol ! You take part in these activities ?" asked Hilary, dumbstruck.

" There's so many of them." Said Mariah.

" Al together, you have only an hour's time to rest only !" counted Ray.

" Yup !" said Carol, smoothing the crumpled papers.

" But how are you gonna COPE ?" asked Mariah.

" I'd be deadly tired if I have so many activities in one day." Said Ray.

" I can manage. With a fit body, I will be healthy." Smiled Carol.

" Yeah but-"

" The butt-kicking parts starting. Let's watch." Interrupted carol.

" Carol, I know what you're thinking." Said Hilary sternly.

" Of course you do. Like I said, it helps me to keep my body fit and it helps my stamina too." gritted carol through her teeth.

" At least cancel one activity." Said Ray.

" None of your business." Said Carol coldly, staring at the television screen.

" Look Carol, don't do this." Said Mariah.

" I said it's none of your business." Said carol softly and dangerously.

" Hey ! Don't talk to her like that." Protested ray.

" Don't like it ? Well look here mister, I'm this sort of person so don't like, get out of my room." Yelled Carol, " I'd be happy to show you the way out."

" Carol-" argued Ray but stopped by Hilary.

" Carol, we know you'll want some privacy so, we'll leave you alone first. But please think about what we said. We just want to let you know that we are always there for you." Said Hilary, opening the door. " I do hope that you'll think about what we said."

When Hilary closed the door,

" Into my room guys. I'll tell you what happened."

( In Carol's room…)

' Grrrr. When will ray stop getting on my nerves. It's none of his business anyway.' Thought Carol.

_I do hope that you'll think about what we said._

' Hmmm. Maybe I was too harsh on Mariah. She was only trying to help. Oh well, better go apologize now.' Thought carol as she slammed the door.

-

" Well, that's the story." Said Hilary.

" Oh, it's so confusing." Said Mariah, rubbing her head.

" Ya damn right it's confusing." Agreed Ray.

" Well, poor Carol. I can see that she's trying VERY hard not to fall in love. But she's already done it !" said Hilary.

" Yeah. Poor her." They agreed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

" And who might that be." Wondered Hilary as she opened the door, " Carol !"

" Hi guys. Look Mariah, I'm sorry about just now." She apologized.

" It's okay. But how can you not tell us ab-" Mariah was cut off by Hilary who shot a glare at her.

" Tell you what ?" asked Carol suspiciously.

" About taking part in these activities and not telling us." Lied Hilary quickly.

" Oh well, sorry."

" Anyway, you sure you wanna take part in these activities ? It's tiring ?" exclaimed Ray.

" I don't care. Like I said, it helps my stamina to get better." Lied Carol.

" You sure ?" asked Mariah.

" Of course. Anyway, it's only four days. What could happen." Smiled Carol.

" So, what are we gonna do know ?" asked Hilary.

" Sorry guys but I need to go back now. So, I'll see you guys later ?" asked Carol.

" Later." They agreed.

Carol's POV

I was walking down the corridor back to my room when I heard laughter. I followed the sound and guess who I saw. I saw Kai and Lucy together ! Oh the ' joy ' seeing them. I left as quickly as possible before anyone noticed me. I was fighting very hard for the tears to be rolled inside my body and not to be seen. Don't know why but I just can't get my mind off Kai. I feel like I'm falling in love. But I can't do that ! Love will only make you weak. I have to get my mind off him.

' But how ?" I asked myself tearfully as I closed my door and sat on my thinking spot – the couch.

After some time,

' Hey ! Perhaps the school activities will keep me busy from day-dreaming about Kai before I know it.' I thought.

/ But you love him don't you /

/ Why ask such questions Blazarine /

/ I was only trying to help /

/ Thanks but I can't do what you are thinking now. Don't you remember what happened to Denise /

/ You're right. /

/ Glad you noticed/

/ Well, the main problem is this, **will it work **/

/ I don't know. But it's worth a try /

/ Sigh, you're only making yourself worse. /

/ Thanks for the lesson. / I said sarcastically as I fell asleep.

Well, is this chap okay ? Review and tell me please.


	21. Please Come Back, Kai

HI guys! I'm back with another chappie !

PureBlackRaven : Suprise suprise ! Yup ! that's right ! There's something special in this chap. THERE'S A POEM ! Well, not really a poem coz' it doesn't ryhme. It's my second poem.Where's the first one you may ask ? Well, I decided to put it at the last and final chapter and it's like gonna take a few weeks to get to there, But don't worry. There's a holiday in the middle of March and I'll update ASAP !

One more thing : I FINISHED MY EXAMS !HOORAY !

**Chap. 21 : Please Come Back, Kai**

( Dreams … )

" Kai ?" asked a girl, " Kai, where are you ? Please, don't play games with me. You now clearly that this isn't funny." She pleaded. The girl found herself standing in a deserted place. In front of her was a broken staircase. She looked at her surroundings and found the place filthy, full of spider webs, broken down etc. There were no doors. Her only hope was the staircase in front of her. The staircase made a creeping noise whenever she stepped on the steps. As soon as her head could be seen from the stairways, she saw a body lying in front of her. It was faced down and it was bleeding and bruised badly. The girl didn't care about being polite anymore. She just rushed to the person's body to check whether it's alive or not. She flipped the body over, revealing a two tone haired teenager, with his eyes closed. Hot tears foamed and started rolling down her cheeks.

" K-K-K-Kai, don't leave me." Said the girl with shock. " Kai, if you leave me, what am I gonna do ? How am I supposed to survive ? Please don't leave me Kai. Please. Please, PLEASE ? KAI, DON'T LEAVE ME !" cried the girl loudly. " Kai !" she repeated.

( End of dreams …)

" Kai !" yelled Carol as she jerked awake from her sleep, sweating heavily. " Oh shit, I'm crying." Cursed carol, wiping a tear from her cheek. She glanced at the clock beside her. Realizing that it was only 3 in the morning.

' Damn it ! This is like the second time I'm having these stupid nightmares.' Thought Carol as she jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of black baggy pants, long-sleeved shirt and black fingerless gloves.

It was two days after those school trainings she took part of. His night was no different from the others. She also had nightmares about Kai.

' A shower might help.' She thought, slamming the bathroom door. Soon, after some few minutes of quick shower, it still didn't help.

/ May I suggest a walk /

/ Sure. Brilliant idea./ said carol as she took Blazarine out of her secret compartment and set off, roaming the school in the middle of an icy, freezing, bitter, cold, snowing and lonely early morning. When she was out of the building, snow was falling gently. No one was up except for her. Carol walked on until she reached the frozen pond. Images of Kai and her ice-skating, chatting, playing with snowballs, creating snow-angels could be seen, appearing in front of her. She tried grasping them with her hands but they just faded away.

' It was only an illusion.' Thought Carol, sitting down at the exact same spot where she was talking to Kai on the other day. Few minutes later, Carol just zoned out of reality and her thoughts just took her to space.

Come back, Please come back, and Come back, to me.

_I miss you, everyday,_

_No matter day or night,_

_I'm thinking about you,_

_Please come back._

_You were the one_

_You were the one that helped me find something special,_

_One special thing,_

_Love it was called._

_It may seem like a simple word,_

_It's easy to spell too,_

_L-O-V-E spells love,_

_But inside, it's really complicated._

_Love,_

_It held me back,_

_Distanced away from the others,_

_It kept me in the world of darkness._

_Although I was there,_

_A place that has no light or hope at all,_

_I still feel special,_

_I feel special, towards you._

_Loneliness was also included,_

_Loneliness, _

_A horrible thing,_

_A thing that can take everything away._

_Suddenly, for some reason,_

_You disappeared,_

_You ran away from me,_

_I don't get it, WHY ?_

_I miss you everyday,_

_Even when I'm sleeping,_

_Unconscious about what's happening around me,_

_You are like a drug,_

_While I'm the person using it,_

_But it was too late,_

_When I realized I'm addicted to you._

_Day and night,_

_I look out the window,_

_Wondering when will you come back,_

_Come back Kai,_

_Please come back,_

_Come back, to me._

' That's it. I'm going for a hot chocolate. It's freezing.' Thought Carol as she stood up and headed back, leaving the place lonely again.

Sigh. So hows the poem ? Review and tell me how you think about it PLEASE ? ( Show puppy eyes )


	22. Suprised ?

YAHOOO ! This story has SO MANY reviews ! Thanks you guys. I love your reviews. they made me smile a lot. Hope you enjoy this chap.

**Chap 22 : Surprised ?**

Over the next few days, Tyson and the others came back from New Zealand and the training had ended. By then, due to less-eating, Carol became skinnier and skinnier day after day.

" Carol, DO eat something !" pleaded Hilary.

" Yeah ! Is it because my food tastes bad ?" asked Ray worriedly.

" No, no. It's just fine. I enjoyed it. But for now, I'm really full." Smiled Carol.

" C'mon Carol, you're as skinny as a pole !" commented Mariam.

" Thanks for the worry guys, but I think I can take care of myself. I'm not a child anymore." Said Carol, slightly annoyed.

" Dude, are you alright ?" asked Max with a frown.

" Should we take you to the doctor ?" asked Kenny.

" Hey ! Where's Kai ?" asked Tyson suddenly.

Hearing upon ' Kai' , Carol's face darkened and began to tremble slightly.

" I-I-I'm not hungry. Tyson, Max or whoever, you can have my food." She mumbled, pushing the untouched food far from her and slammed the door.

' Poor carol.' Thought Hilary, Ray and Mariah while Tyson and Max argued over Carol's food. Mariam was trying to calm max down.

" I'm champion so I should eat it." Said Tyson.

" I don't think world champ suits you world chump. Besides, I'm a growing boy so I should have it." Protested Max as he snatched the plate of food from Tyson's hands. But Tyson thought of a way to stop it. ( Light bulb, DING ! )

" Wow ! I have so much candy and I don't know what to do with it." Said Tyson as he took out some candy from his pocket, counting them in front of max. Mariam's face turned in to a colour of sour apples but Max, well, he …

" LOLIPOPS ! SHERBET LEMONS ! " he exclaimed, jumping up and down then chasing Tyson around the dining room for the candy. As soon as Tyson gave Max the candy, everyone on shrieked with horror. ( Prepare ! Covers ears with hands )

" TYSON !" they yelled. ( Ouch. My eardrum's gonna break )

" YIPEEEE ! ME HAVE LOLIPOPS, PIXIE STICKS, SHERBET LEMON ……" exclaimed Max, running all over the place.

" Oh dear, he's getting on sugar-high AGAIN." Sighed Mariah as Ray comforted her.

Soon, everything turned upside down. Hilary and Mariah were yelling at Tyson while Mariam and were trying to calm Max down.

" TYSON ! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT MAX WILL GET SUGAR HIGH IF YOU LET HIM HAVE SWEETS !" yelled Mariah as Tyson whimpered.

" YEAH ! YOU KNOW WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE ! WITHOUT KAI, THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY OF STOPPING HIM !" shrieked Hilary as Tyson covered his ears.

( Meanwhile … )

" C'mon Maxie, give those candy to Mariam." Said Mariam.

" Or if you like brothers, give them to me." Said Ray calmly.

" NO ! BAD PEOPLE WANT STEAL CANDY FROM ME. GO AWAY ! SHOO SHOO !" yelled max as he shooed Mariam and Ray away like a housefly.

" CANDY ALL MINE. MINE !" he shouted.

" SEE TYSON, LOOK WHAT HAVE DONE !" shouted Mariah and Hilary.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a pretty exhausted Carol covered with snow but no one took notice of her.

" Holy shit ! What the fuck is going on in here !" she asked but no reply. " Sigh, guess it's time for plan B" said Carol as she took a deep breath.

" SHUT UP !" she yelled on the top of her lungs. ( **Me** : Cough cough. **Kai** :Cough drops anyone ? ) Everyone stopped and looked at carol for the first time since she came in. Silence filled the place but not for long. Carol walked towards Max.

" Good Maxie. Give these to big sis and big sis will give you chocolate ice-cream." Smiled Carol as she reached her hand out.

" What is chocolate ice-cream ?" asked Max.

" It's much better than candy. Sweeter too." Smiled Carol as max handed carol the candy and turned back normal.

" Hi carol !" he greeted.

" Yeah, hi." Said Carol her face darkening as she turned towards Tyson.

" Why did you give him these ?" she asked darkly.

" Hilary, help ?" yelped Tyson.

" No. You go ahead and scold him girl. I'm sick of yelling." Said Hilary.

" me too." Agreed Mariah.

Soon, carol was yelling at Tyson for giving candy to Max.

" Remind me to put Carol on the who-knows-how-to-calm-Max-and-scold-Tyson-list." Whispered Hilary as everyone nodded in agreement unincluding Max for that he didn't a thing of what's going on.

After a few seconds, Carol slammed the door with fury, leaving the others wide and shocked.

-

' Sigh, thought carol as she reached her room door. As soon as she opened the door, she almost screamed in surprise.

" K-K-K-Kai ?" she choked. Kai was drying his hair.

" Hi Carol." He greeted.

" What are you doing here ? " She asked, closing the door and turning her gaze back at Kai.

" Hello ? Isn't this part of my room too ?" said Kai with a hint of sarcasm.

" Oh right. So, you're staying here for the night ?" asked Carol hopefully.

" Are you kidding. Of course ! This is my room too you know." Said Kai as he hung his towel on one of the railings.

Carol still didn't believe it. Kai, in her room ?

' Oh who cares. As long as he's back, I'm grateful enough to god.' She thought happily.

" So Kai, where were you ?" asked carol as she sat down on the couch.

" Sigh, taking care of a troublesome student. I'm glad to be back here." She said with relief as he dropped on the bed and went to sleep.

/ So, problem solved right /

/ You bet I'm happy. I can evenblade non-stop 24 hours./

/ Seems like you're the one getting sugar high./

/ Who cares anyway. He's so peaceful when he's sleeping./

/ Yeah. Go put a blanket on him. Can't you see that he's freezing ? It's winter time miss. Some girlfriend you are./

/ HEY ! What's that supposed to mean ? Who's master here./

/ Just go covert a blanket on him before you have to wear black and white to the funeral./

/ Okay, okay you annoying bitbeast./ said carol as she covered Kai with a blanket.

" Sweet dreams Kai." Whispered Carol.

So how's the Kai part. Suprising isn't it.


	23. It's Been A Long Time

Hiya guys ! It took me faster to update this week. I guess it's because there are NO school activities this week and woot ! Less homework ! YAY ! And one more good news, THE MARCH HOLIDAYS ARE ABOUT TO START ! Another YAY !

Kai : Quit yelling and get on with the show.

PureBlackRaven : Oh party-pooper. Anyway, ( Mood lightens up ) Enjoy !

**Chap. 23 : It's been a long time**

Kai's POV

I woke up only to find Carol taking a nap on the couch.

' She looks peaceful.' I thought. I headed to the kitchen to get a snack then only will I start training. As I went out of the kitchen, I noticed something different about carol. I eyed her and noticed that she's gone skinny. Even her bones were starting to show. After some thinking, I decided to cook her a meal. I got up from the bed and took out some ingredients.

Carol's POV 

I was sleeping soundly when a smell went by my nose. It was fragrant.

' What smells so nice ?' I thought as I stretched my arms and legs, heading towards the kitchen. When I went in, my eyes almost popped out of its socket. KAI WAS COOKING ! Kai, a rich guy that has NEVER done any house chores, cooking ?

Normal POV

' Kai, a rich guy that has NEVER done any house chores, cooking ?' thought carol.

" Kai, why are YOU cooking ?" she asked, shocked.

" Sit down." Ordered Kai.

" Excuse me ?" blinked carol.

" I said sit down." Repeated kai, slightly irritated.

" Why ?" asked carol suspiciously.

" Because I ordered you to." Said Kai. He was now pouring veggies into the wok.

" Okay." Said carol as she sat down on the chair, " But at least tell, me what in hell's name are you doing. And why are you COOKING ?" Asked carol. Her jaws were on the edge of her face, ready to drop anytime now. Kai was silent and continued cooking.

" Here you go." Said Kai as he placed a dish in front of carol.

" You still haven't answered my question yet." Said Carol suspiciously.

" Eat. You're as skinny as a bamboo stick." Commented Kai, grabbing a sheet of newspaper as he sat down opposite of Carol to start reading. But he would steal a glance from carol every few seconds.

" The food's getting cold." He said.

" Why should I ?" protested Carol.

" Because I said so." He replied firmly.

" Oh yeah ? Well, Mr. Bigshot, I'm not hungry." She replied.

" The food's not poisoned you know." Informed kai.

" But I'm not hungry. Why do you care anyway." Said Carol.

" Reason number 1 : It's my duty as captain to make sure that my teammates are growing healthy, 2 : Because you're my teammate." Said Kai. If it weren't for the newspaper blocking Kai's face, Carol could have seen that Kai was blushing slightly.

" Okay." Said Carol as she pinned her fork on theveggie and took a bite out of it.

" How was it ?" asked kai.

" Nice. Didn't know that you can cook. I thought most males can't cook. ( With the exception of Ray. )" said Carol, chewing on the food.

" Family recipe." Replied Kai simply.

" Oh." Said Carol.

Moments of silence was given to our two young teenagers. Soon, it was broken by Carol.

" So, what are you going to do later ?" she asked with interest.

" Training."

" Can I train with you ?"

" I don't mind a rematch." Smirked kai as he put the newspapers down.

" Deal." Said carol as she placed to plate in the sink and headed for the stadium with kai for a rematch.

( At the stadium … )

" Ready Kai ?" asked Carol as she stepped into position and took her launcher out.

" Ready when you are." Smirked Kai.

" On my mark, 3."

" 2."

" 1."

" LET IT RIP !"

" C'mon Blazarine, give it your best shot !" yelled Carol.

" Dranzer, attack !" commanded Kai as Dranzer pushed Blazarine to the edge of the beydish. " I'm gonna win no matter what it takes." He said.

" Shut your mouth and let the blades do the talking. Blazarine, Fire Blast !" commanded Carol as Blazarine shot fire at Dranzer.

" Dodge it ! Now, use your Fire arrow attack !" commanded Kai.

The battle went on. Neither of the two blades were slowing down, they just kept on spinning and dodging each other attacks and continued attacking. On Kai's side, well, he was doing quite well although he still has cuts over his arms but carol, sigh. Her face and arms were covered with bruises and cuts, her clothes were torn but apart from that, she was in the lead.

" See that you're worned out." Smirked Kai.

" May I request that you focus on the battle ?" asked Carol sweetly.

" Whatever. Dranzer, Blazing Gigs !" commanded Kai.

" Blazarine, Fire Tornado Tsunami Blast !" yelled carol as both bitbeasts obeyed their master and mistress's orders. When the heavy smoke cleared, both blades were still spinning. ( OMG ! )

" What ?" said Kai, shocked.

Carol smirked.

/ Blazarine, are you ready to go /

/ I'm quite tired but I'm ready./

/ K. Here goes./

" Blazarine, FIRE TSUNAMI BLAST !" yelled carol before kai could even do anything. A ball of fire just appeared around the sparrow and became bigger and bigger.

" Dranzer, BLAZING GIGS AGAIN !" commanded Kai as the two blades crashed, sending smoke everywhere. By then, Carol was really, really worn out. She dropped onto her knees before the smoke had even ended, sweating and sweating heavily as fresh blood flowed out of her forehead and arms. Kai's condition was slightly better than Carol. He too, was panting and sweating but, he wasn't bleeding that much. When the smoke evaporated into thin air, the two blades stopped.

" Not another tie again." Muttered Carol as she looked up and saw kai looking at her.

" What !" she said in frustration and tried to get up.

" Nothing. Just surprised." He said, walking towards Carol as he reached out his hand to pull Carol up.

" Thanks." Blushed Carol, sitting down on a chair.

Kai sat beside her. " Remember the first time when we battled ?" he asked.

" Yeah. The results were the same as this time's until I beated you last time." Smiled carol as she recalled that memory.

" That wasn't counted." Said Kai in a monotone.

" Of course it was. You didn't see that look on your face when your blade stopped first." Giggled Carol as kai stared at her.

" You collapsed when you even didn't have the time to look at my face." He informed sarcastically.

" Oh yeah ? Mariah told me all this while you weren't here. Go ask anyone if you like." Shrugged carol.

Kai glared at her.

" What ! It's okay to lose. When you lose, you'll learn a few things too." Said Carol.

" Whatever." Was what kai said as the two teens stared into space.

" Hey kai." Said carol suddenly.

" Hn." Responded Kai to show that he was listening.

" It's been a long time hasn't it since we had a battle like that." Said Carol, smiling slightly.

" Yeah. That is a good point." Agreed kai.

" And one more thing." Said Carol seriously as she stood up.

Kai wondered what it could be.

" The bathroom's booked. By me. " she added as she ran off before Kai could even catch her. When Carol said that, Kai fell and raised his leg in anime style. ( And he won first prize for doing that too. **Kai** : None of your business and let's get on with the show. )

" HEY ! WAIT UP !" yelled Kai as he chased Carol, running off wildly, leaving smoke behind him.

-

" Ahh… It's SOOOOO refreshing. Isn't it Kai ?" smirked Carol. Kai and Carol were in the living room, cleaning the cuts they had during the battle after a refreshing shower.

" Shut the hell up and quick. I want to use the yellow lotion." He murmured darkly.

" Oi pal ! What's gotten into you ? You look like a bloody killer waiting to shoot bullets anytime." Said Carol with horror.

" Quit making funny faces and get on with it PRONTO !" yelled the captain.

" Okay okay ! Here you do Mr. sulky." Said Carol as she handed Kai the small bottle of lotion.

" You used quite a lot of it. It's not enough for me." Complained Kai.

" Oh yeah ? I have WAAAAAYYYY much more cuts than YOU do. What do you expect anyway. Buy a dozen of new ones ?" said Carol, slightly frustrated as she stuck a plaster on her arm.

" You stupid ! You can't do that !" yelled Kai when he noticed Carol sticking the plaster.

" And why not ? Mr. Bossy ?" asked Carol.

" The air won't go through and out. It'll get worse if it doesn't have air." Said Kai as if he was the teacher of the red-cross-society.

" What do you suggest I do now teacher." Asked Carol with a hint of sarcasm.

" Don't ask me. You should know." Said Kai as he continued applying the yellow substance on his skin.

" How should I know ?" said Carol.

" Baka." Said Kai.

" Baka yourself." Argued Carol.

Kai was frustrated. Perhaps it might be better if he told her just to keep her mouth shut so he could have some peace.

" Step no. 1, take a cotton wool, step no. 2, get another bottle of yellow lotion, step no. 3, apply it on your wound using the cotton wool." Said Kai with his teeth clenched.

" Thanks but, we have one more problem here. There's only one bottle." Said Carol in a monotone.

" Then go buy woman." Scolded kai.

" You expect me to go out there when I'm covered with scars ? People will think I'm a prisoner or whatever that escaped from jail after getting my punishment of the day !" Scowled carol.

" But hello ? This is health we're talking about. Not looks !" snapped Kai.

Suddenly, an idea struck Carol like lightning as she grinned at Kai. Kai felt uneasy.

" What are you gonna do ?" he asked, eyeing at her awkwardly.

" Since you have less scars, I think ……" grinned Carol.

" Oh no you don't." said Kai as a sweat trickled from his forehead.

What'sCarol gonna do ? DUNDUNDUN ! Keep a lookout for my next chappie. Cya !


	24. Shopping with Carol is SO Weird

Hi guys ! I'm back with another chappie. Enjoy !

**Chap. 24 : Shopping with Carol is SO Weird**

" CAROL ! CAN YOU WALK ANY FASTER !" yelled the poor captain. Carol was walking slowly behind Kai, deep in her thoughts.

" Yes ?" asked Carol, pretending she didn't hear anything.

" Can you walk faster ?" repeated Kai, his left eyebrow twitching dangerously.

" C'mon dude ! Enjoy the night scene ! Tell me, do you go out often on a breezy night ? No right ? So enjoy it !" said Carol as she patted Kai's back, smiling.

' I'm exhausted. I need a break and I can't believe I'm actually out here for some stupid shopping with a girl rather than training or getting some rest.' Thought kai sarcastically.

Flashback

" Oh no you don't." said Kai, sweating nervously.

" That's it. You're going to do some shopping. Go change your clothes." Commanded Carol like a nanny as she tossed some clothes on Kai's head.

" Why should I ?" asked Kai, narrowing his eyes.

" Because I said so. You don't expect me to go out like this." Said Carol.

" Maybe it is a good idea for you to go rather than me. Girls often do the shopping rather than boys you know." Said Kai.

" Don't you know that I have weird opinions ?" smirked Carol.

" I'm not going." Said Kai stubbornly.

" Like I'm gonna take that excuse." Mumbled Carol.

" I heard that." Said Kai dangerously.

" And what are you gonna do about it ? Get a knife and murder me ?" asked Carol, frowning.

" I'm not going." Said kai again.

" You expect me to take that ? Well young man, I won't. You're going there no matter what happens." Said Carol like a mother lecturing her son.

" Whatever. I'm not going and that's final."

" Two choices : Choice no. 1, you go ALONE; choice no. 2, I go with you. Which one is it ?" asked Carol.

" Choice no. 3, I won't go. And that's the choice I pick." Added Kai.

" Fine, I'll decide. Choice no. 2." Decided Carol.

" WHAT !"

" You heard me. Now get going and change." Ordered Carol like a commander.

End of Flashback

" You will pay." Muttered Kai darkly.

" Sorry ? Didn't catch that." Said Carol.

" Shut your ass now."

" Whatever. Finally, we're here." Said Carol as the two teens entered the shop.

After getting a bottle of yellow lotion,

" Hey kai ! I'm getting some things if you don't mind !"

" As you can see, I DO mind because you are wasting my time." Said Kai, irritated.

" Awww, c'mon Kai. PLEASE ?" begged Carol, showing him her puppy-eyes. She knew kai couldn't resist it.

" Don't know how you got me into this. But in return, " he smirked, " 4 in the morning for training." He added, still smirking.

" Does that include Maxie and the others ?" asked Carol.

" You can read minds ?" asked kai with interest.

" No. Just guessing. Anyway, who's gonna wake up Maxie and Tyson ?" asked Carol.

" You wake up Tyson while I wake up Max."

" Sigh. Will Mariam and the others be joining ?" asked Carol hopefully.

" Depends. Now shut your ass and get your things. I want to rest." Ordered Kai.

-

Shopping with Carol was okay. Not too bad.

' At least I don't have to carry bags." Thought Kai as he did the usual post-closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

" Kai ! Help me with this !" yelled Carol.

' Guess I was wrong.' Thought Kai.

" A little help here ?" said Carol as she handed Kai a bag with some miscellaneous.

" What are those ?" asked Kai, pointing towards the bag.

" For my desk, stupid. Will I be buying crystals for the door ?" snapped Carol.

" What else ?" asked Kai as he took the bag. " HOLY BULLSHIT ! What did you put inside there ? Rocks ! " asked Kai.

" Don't tell me the almighty Kai Hiwatari can't even hold a bag full of miscellaneous." Said Carol, raising an eyebrow.

" Only wondering." Said Kai in a monotone.

" Hmm. Then you better keep your strength. This is only the first one. I plan on buying three bags. Don't worry my pal, one of them will be clothes." Smiled Carol as she left poor Kai to take the heavy bag that was full of misc. ( Don't mind if I put short forms right ? )

/ Remind me to give her extra training tomorrow than the others, Dranzer./

/ NO ! She's only a girl. Why not let Tyson do it./

/ Good idea. If I combine our ideas, Carol AND Tyson will have it./

/ Carol is only a girl./

/ Who cares. She's just a tom-boy./

/ HEY ! I'm a female too you know./

/ That's only her repayment for making me stay up after a TIRING day./

/ If you do that, I'll ruin your practice tomorrow by making you lose and when you battle Tyson, I'll let Dragoon win./

/ Shut up if not it's off to KFC you go./

/ You don't scare me. Without me, you're gonna lose./

/ Oh whatever. I'll let Tyson have it. Happy now /

/ Indeed. Very as a matter a fact./

Kai sweatdropped as Dranzer's feminine voice disappeared from his mind.

( At Carol's side … )

Carol was walking along the shops.

' Hmm… Maybe I should buy kai a gift. But then again, no. But then again, he helped me. Oh, I guess I should. But what ?' she thought as she browsed the shops, looking for a gift suitable for a cold and distant captain. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

' Hey ! I know !' she thought suddenly as she went to a shop. Soon, she was out from the shop, carrying a bag as she headed towards Kai. When she was there, Kai was sinking deep in his thoughts.

" Kai !" she called but no answer.

" KAI !" she yelled but still no answer.

" EARTH TO KAI ? " yelled Carol, waving a hand in front of him.

Kai snapped back into reality. " What do you want ?" he asked coldly.

" Help me to keep this for the mean time. And no peeking." Added Carol strictly as she ran off.

' What's so secretive about her.' Thought Kai as he took a sneak peek inside the bag. Kai was puzzled when he saw what was inside. Inside there was a stalk of coloured paper and a card.

' What's she gonna do ?' thought Kai with interest.

" HEY KAI ! Were you peeking ?" asked carol suspiciously.

" No. I was looking at the crystals." Lied kai. Lucky for him, the bags were all white colour. ( Phew ! Lucky chap isn't he )

" Since when do you have an interest in crystals ?" asked Carol. She felt something fishy about this.

" Since just now and thanks to you, I lost it." Said Kai sarcastically.

" Oh sorry." She apologized sarcastically. " C'mon. One last shop and its home we go."

" I thought someone said before : Two full bags and it's enough. Unless it's groceries." Said Kai sarcastically as he mimicked Carol's voice.

" Yeah, yeah whatever. Sue me." Mumbled Carol. ' All thanks to you I bought that thing as a gift. I need to take another bag !' Thought Carol.

As soon as they went to the shop, Kai's eyes immediately went wide. VERY wide as a matter of fact. Inside was filled with THOUSANDS and THOUGHSANDS of miscellaneous like table lamps, photo frames, magazines, some fast food, cute plushies, stationery and many more. It even had sold attack rings that Kai was looking for. Kai took one up and took a look at it. The quality was good and it was cheap too.

" Like what you see ?" smirked Carol.

" Now this is what I call shopping heaven." Said Kai as he looked around the beyblades parts section while Carol went on looking for some things to put on her desk. Soon, it was time to go. Kai bought an attack ring that suited Dranzer perfectly and Carol just bought a vase.

" Why do you buy that ?" asked Kai with interest.

" To make the desk look better." Smiled Carol as they exited the entrance.

" This is the best shopping I've been to. Although it feels quite weird though." Said Kai quietly.

" Why ?"

" You don't buy those yucky stuffs don't you ?" asked Kai as he looked down at Carol's tired and pale face. " What's wrong ?" he asked. He suddenly realized that he had grown a bit of careness to Carol. He wondered why.

" It's nothing. Just tired. And those stuffs aren't really girly but I don't really like them. It's just other people's opinion on what they think about it." Replied Carol, shrugging.

" Uh-huh. I still don't get it." Said Kai.

" Sigh, you males won't understand females." Said Carol, shaking her head.

" Whatever." Said Kai.

-

As soon as the two teens got back to their room, Kai immediately lied down on the bed and slept straight away. Carol was watching this with interest. ( I seem to use this word a lot in this chap don't I )

' Is he that tired ? Poor Kai.' She thought. ' Oh well, guess I better start working on folding these birds or I'll never get it done.' She added as young teen took out the paper from the plastic bag and started to fold.

-

Until midnight, Carol still haven't got to sleep yet. She was still folding those paper birds. Once one of them were finished, Carol will just put them in the container she bought. She wanted to do 100 out of them and she was only beginning to do the 20th one.

/ Hey mistress ! It's already MIDNIGHT /

/ Oh shut your beak you bloody chicken. /

/ I know you're tired./

/ Oh just let me do it. Gotta give these to Kai before Friday / ( It's Monday in the story for your info. )

/ Come on ! We still have so many days left /

/ No./

/ Come on./

/ No./

/ You're being stubborn./

/ So /

/ You love Kai./

/ So what if I do /

/ Argh ! Taunting you is not fun anymore / yelled Blazarine childishly as his voice disappears from Carol's mind. Carol smiled with triumph.

' Looks like I win.' She smirked as she yawned. ' Maybe Blazarine was right. It is getting late. Better sleep now.' She thought as she cleaned the spot she was sitting at and went to sleep.

Okay guys. I'm really sorry if this chap was a disappointment. I'm REALLY sorry. I just can't picture Carol buying other stuffs although I can picture th look on Kai's face. lol. Anyway, I'm sorry !


	25. Wacky Training

It's the HOLIDAYS ! I'm SOOO happy ! This is just what I need. Soory I didn't update for the past few days because the internet line had some problem and I was really frustrated. I'm sorry ! Okay, just for some warning, this chap will be a bit weird.Kai is definitely really OOC in this chap.But that's all you need to know. Enjoy !

**Chap 25 : Wacky Training**

The next day, early in the morning, Carol was woken up by a fully dressed and prepared kai.

" Time to wake up sleepyhead." He called.

' What time is it ?' she thought as she checked her watch. 3.30 a.m. " Just a little longer." She mumbled as she dropped her head on the pillow.

" Training time." He said sternly. " Now go get yourself dressed and wake up Tyson."

" Oh whatever." She said frustrated as she went to the bathroom. Kai could see that she was sulking.

' Oh who cares for heaven's sake.' He thought as he went to give Max and Ray a wake up call.

Ray was easy to wake with just a slight push. Max was a bit harder but Kai had to cover his ears due to Max's screaming for SUUUGGGGAAAARRRR. All that was left was Tyson.

' Wonder if Carol's got controlover Tyson or not.' He wondered as he went off to find how his teammate was doing with waking the pig up. But, he didn't need to worry because Carol was already walking swiftly towards the sleeping beauty's room. Kai saw that her eyes were all bloody red and for some reason, he felt that some thing was gonna happen later. Soon, his thoughts drifted away to the training routine.

' Let's see. Since it's snowing outside, so I'll just use the stadium. The stadium's big so 10 rounds should it. 50 push ups, 35 sit ups and beyblading left. Yup that sh-' but his thoughts were interrupted by Carol's yellings and Tyson's whimperings. Kai ran to see what was going on.

" GET THE HELL OUT OF BED AND PREPARE FOR TRAINING !" roared Carol as she grabbed Tyson by the collar and threw him into the wall, leaving a crack on the wall. Kai's eyes widened seeing Carol do that as she stomped out of the room with her hair waving swiftly behind her.

' She looks cool and hot- ARRGGHH ! WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING ?" thought Kai as he mentally scolded himself.

-

( When training … )

Carol was WAAAAYYYY ahead of the others including Kai. In 3 minutes and she was done with the running. Everyone was shocked including Kai. ( O.O )

When everyone started with the push ups, Carol was already half way through the sit ups.

" Carol ! You sure you're okay ?" asked Max, concerned for his friend.

" Sure I am. Now hit the road." Mumbled Carol as she did her last sit up. " I'm going to take a break. I'm done." She mumbled as she sat down and drank her water and closed her eyes to rest.

" What's gotten into her." Said Tyson. He could still feel the pain when carol threw him towards the wall.

" Lack of sleep I guess." Muttered Kai but nobody heard him since he talked so quietly.

IN the middle of doing the sit ups, Tyson was whining already.

" I am SOOO damn hungry !" he whined.

" Shut up." Ordered Kai but Tyson just ignored it and kept on whining. Soon, Carol couldn't take it any longer. She stomped off towards Tyson's direction, her face darkening. Kai ordered everyone except Tyson to cover their ears.

" Thought you'll heed Kai's words Tyson. But since you don't want to, I suggest that you shut your fucking and noisy mouth." Muttered Carol darkly but Tyson took no notice of it and continued making noises. Carol's left eyebrow twitched very dangerously. Tyson has gotten far from her orange zone and was running half way through her red zone. ( Oh dear )

" SHUT THE FUCK UP TYSON AND GET ON WITH YOUR SIT UPS ! YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOING HALF OF IT !" she yelled as Tyson shutted his mouth tight. " I warn you. One more sound from your fucking mouth and you're dead, jackass." Warned Carol dangerously as she went back resting.

" She's impossible." Whispered Ray to Kai as Kenny came, barging in.

" SOOORRRRYYYY !" he apologized.

" It's okay Kenny. It wasn't your fault." Said Carol as the whiz kid sat beside her. Soon, they finished their physical trainings and about to start on beyblading.

" Let's see." Said Kenny as he checked his laptop for the matchings. " Okay guys, seems like Dizzi has gotten it all sorted out." He concluded as he announced the pairings.

Carol vs. Tyson

Tyson vs. Max

Ray vs. Kai

Carol vs. Max

Kai vs. Tyson

Max vs. Ray

Ray vs. Carol

Tyson vs. Ray

Kai vs. Carol.

" Well, best get started." Said Ray. " Guess I'll be the referee for this battle." He continued as Tyson and Carol positioned themselves.

" Ready ? 3, 2, 1, Let it RIP !" Yelled Ray as the two youngsters launched their blades.

' It's only a girl. What could happen.' Thought Tyson arrogantly. " Go Dragoon !"

" Finish this quick." Said Carol quietly.

In a few minutes, Blazarine sent Dragoon flying out of the stadium, nearly ripping it into pieces.

Everyone stared at her, shocked.

' She didn't even do this in our rematch.' Thought Kai.

/ It's just her mood master./

/ Hm./

For the next few battles, everyone just gave it their best shot. Everything was fine and normal until it was Kai and Carol's turn.

" Hey carol ! You want to take this as a rematch ?" asked Kai as he took out his blade, ready to launch any time.

" Shut you ass and get on with it." Muttered Carol darkly as she took out hers too.

" Okay so 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP !" yelled Max as he imitated DJ jazzman.

" Attack Dranzer !" commanded Kai.

" Finish this off pronto." Commanded Carol as Blazarine headed her Dranzer, pushing the blue blade to the edge of the beydish.

" The fiery type today huh ?" smirked Kai. " Dranzer, Phoenix's Wrath !" he commanded as Dranzer attacked Blazarine with full force. But that didn't stop Carol.

" Blazarine, Psychic !" commanded Carol as Dranzer struggled to break free. Seeing this as her chance, Carol ordered Blazarine to knock Dranzer out of the beydish but luck for kai, Dranzer landed on the middle of the beydish.

" Dranzer, Fire Arrow !"

" Dodge it Blazarine." ' So he wants to play huh. I'll play with him. Blazarine, teach that chicken not to mess with us.'

/ Roger that./

" Dranzer !" shouted Kai as a phoenix emerged from the blue blade.

/ I don't think you need to show yourself. But save some energy for last./

/ Got that / said Blazarine as he stayed in his spot, waiting for Dranzer to come. But Kai was also thinking the same as he waited for his prey to fall into his trap. ( Great minds alike huh ) But when he saw Blazarine stopping, he was puzzled. Soon, he thought of a way to make the sparrow come closer. Instead, it only make matters worse. But here's how it goes.

" Hey Carol ! Don't tell me you're chickening out." Yelled Kai but Carol kept her coolness.

" I have things my way."

" Hey ! We don't have all day." He yelled again but Carol tried to be cool.

' Don't be rash.' She thought.

" Coward." Yelled Kai and Carol was starting to fire up.

" Chicken !" taunted Kai. Carol was starting to blow her top.

" Scardy-cat." Snorted Kai. Carol was really angry. Fire was rushing up through her nerves and into her brain.

" Useless." Said Kai aloud and Carol heard it. She couldn't take it any longer.

" Nobody calls me useless and gets away with it. BLAZARINE, ATTACK !" she commanded as the blade shoved it's way towards the phoenix. Kai smirked but soon, it was replaced by a frown. He never expected Carol to move so fast. One moment her blade was there, another moment it disappeared and appeared in front of Dranzer, smashing her out of the beydish and the attack ring broke into pieces.

" Dranzer !" called kai as the phoenix returned into the bitchip and landed in front of it's master's feet whilst Blazarine was still spinning. He returned to Carol after a few seconds when Carol called him.

" That'll teach you not to play with fire." Said Carol darkly as she left the stadium, slamming the door behind her.

" Man, that was AWESOME !" exclaimed Tyson.

" That was great !" said Ray.

" That was the coolest !" exclaimed Max.

" Oh my GAWD ! Take a look at their data I collected just now !" shrieked Kenny, jumping up and down.

" That was the most exciting beybattle I've ever seen !" said Dizzi.

Kai didn't know what to say. He got defeated. He was defeated by a GIRL !

/ Seems like plans can sometimes go horribly wrong huh Dranzer./

/ You shouldn't underestimate her. But, take this as a lesson./

/ Thanks Dranzer./

/ Anytime, anywhere./

' Oh well, didn't congratulate carol yet.' He thought as he left Tyson and the others and went to find Carol.

-

Meanwhile, Carol was walking alone down the deserted corridors. Suddenly, a voice made her stop her tracks.

" Hey carol !" yelled kai.

Carol stopped her tracks. " What do you want ?" she said coldly.

" Well, congratulations on beating me." He said.

" Whatever." She said as she prepared to walk away.

" And I'm sorry I called you useless." Apologized kai.

" You mean it ?" asked Carol, surprised.

" Well, what do you think ?"

" I guess you're forgiven. But don't call me that again." She said as she turned around.

Suddenly, the whole building shook.

" Let me guess-" said Carol but she was broken off by yellings.

" BREAKFAST !" yelled Tyson.

" Tyson." Mumbled Carol, finishing her sentence.

" Ten points to Carol." Said Kai sarcastically as carol elbowed him on the stomach. " Ouch." He said softly.

" C'mon. Let's go." Nudged Carol as kai followed her.

( On their way there … )

" You know what carol." Said Kai suddenly.

" Yes ?" replied Carol indifferently.

" You're pretty cool yourself you know." He continued as Carol blushed scarlet red.

" Thanks for the compliment." She said quietly.

" I like you." Said Kai suddenly.

Carol's heart was pounding.

' Okay girl, stay calm. It's only a like word, not love.' Thought Carol as her heart dropped.

" Hey carol, you okay ?" asked Kai.

" I'm fine." Said Carol silently. ' My foot. You expect me to react normally after you said those ?' she thought. But after some more thoughts, Carol decided that at least he regarded her as a friend. But her heart was somewhat not happy.

' You stupid heart ! Calm down !" she scolded herself silently.

" You sure you're alright ?" asked kai again.

" Yeah. I'm fine." She replied as she walked ahead of Kai.

' Was it something I said ?' thought Kai, puzzled.

Okay guys, how do you think about the chap ? Nice ? Puzzling ? Yucky ? Which one ? Review and tell me please ?


	26. Where's the Camera ?

I'm BACK ! With another chappie ! Thanks for the review you guys !Anyways, enjoy this chap !

**Chap. 26 : Where's the Camera ?**

The next day, something unexpected happened. It was the afternoon and the bladebreakers were training in the stadium as usual when suddenly, Hilary barged in again.

" Hey guys !" she yelled.

" What ?" said an annoyed captain. He was pissed at her for ruining his battle with Tyson. ' I was about to get to the thrashing part' he thought.

" What's the matter ?" asked Carol, looking up from her paper folding.

" Mr. Dickinson wants us to go to the ceremony room now. He sounded important." Informed Hilary.

Kai growled as he called back Dranzer.

" C'mon." said Ray as they followed Hilary.

-

( When they reached there … )

" Hey Mr. D !" greeted Tyson.

" What's up ?" asked Kenny.

" Hi kids ! How's the team Carol ?" asked Mr. Dickinson.

" Not bad. So what's the problem ?" asked Carol.

" I wanted to take your pictures." He replied.

" What !" said Kai.

" Pictures. You know, photography ?" repeated Mr. Dickinson.

When Tyson heard this, he was over the moon. On the other hand, Carol and kai weren't very happy.

" What photo ? I don't take 'em." Said Carol as Hilary tried pulling her in the photo group.

" Stupid photos. They're for kids." Said Kai as Tyson and Ray pushed him to the camera.

" Smile !" said the photographer.

Of course, Kai and carol frowned, not smiling one bit. Ray just lit a small smile, Max and Hilary smiled cheerfully and made the peace sign, Kenny waved at the direction where the camera was, Tyson on the other hand was jumping up and down and Hilary had to push him down to stay still.

After taking the group picture, it was time for the pairings.

" Who's up first ?" asked the photographer.

Carol grinned. " Make these two lovebirds first." She said as she pushed Tyson and Hilary in front of the camera. Before Hilary had the chance to get away, CLICK ! The camera flashed. The picture was taken successfully. When the duo got back, Hilary was pissed.

" You'll pay Carol." She said.

" Ooh. What are you gonna do ? I'm so scared." Said carol sarcastically, grinning.

" Someway. I have something anyway." Said Hilary as she walked away.

" Something ?" repeated Carol. This wasn't a good sign. Hilary had something up her sleeve.

Soon, pictures were taken. Finally …

" Who's up last ?" asked the photographer.

" These two." Grinned Hilary as she pushed Kai and Carol to the camera.

FLASH ! The picture was taken. When they got back, Kai shot Hilary a death glare. Carol shot her a murderous glare as if saying, you are SOOO gonna be dead.

Hilary kept her cool and grinned.

" Now, the singles. First up, the champion- Tyson !" said the photographer as Tyson got his picture taken. So did the rest. After Tyson was Max. Max did the victory sign while Ray positioned into a fighting style. Kenny did a big smile with his precious laptop by his side, Hilary did a peace sign. Kai didn't smile. Carol just crossed her arms over her chest and smiled slightly.

When it was done, the photographer took the last one. The team standing with Mr. Dickinson.

" Well, that went well didn't it ?" said Hilary when Mr. Dickinson and the photographer were out. Carol and Kai glared at her.

" C'mon. Back to training." Commanded Kai as the team moaned.

" Great." Mumbled Tyson as kai hit him on the back.

" Get moving." He said as Tyson rubbed his back.

" Alright already." He groaned as they entered the stadium.

" Guys ! I gotta go ! Mariam and Mariah are waiting for me !" said Hilary as she ran off.

" Great. She gets all the fun while I'm stuck here doing Kai's present." Growled Carol softly but lucky for her, no one heard it.

" Carol ! You're up against Ray !" barked Kai as Carol kept her things into the bag.

" Carol ! You look tired. You have rings under your eyes !" said Ray worriedly.

" Let's just make this quick." Said Carol flatly.

" Okay."

" 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIPPPP !" yelled max, imitating DJ Jazzman.

" Go Driger !" yelled Ray as Driger knocked Blazarine but Blazarine dodged it easily.

" Blazarine, show 'em what you can do !" said Carol as her blade slammed Driger endlessly.

" Driger ! Gattling Claw !" commanded Ray as Driger shoved its way towards Blazarine.

" You call this speed ? Blazarine, attack with Fire Blast !" commanded Carol as fire balls made its way towards it's prey and in a flash, Driger was knocked out of the stadium and Blazarine returned to Carol.

" Not bad Ray." Commented Kenny as he checked Driger stats. " But your speed. It's getting rusty. Now let's see Blazarine." Said Kenny as he clicked on Blazarine's stats.

" Not bad. It's almost identical to Dranzer. With a bit of more practice and Dranzer can be defeated." Smiled Kenny as kai snorted.

" Really ? YAY !" cheered Carol, jumping up and down.

" 10 minute break." Said Kai as the team cheered.

" Sigh. Pain in the butts." Muttered Kai as he sat down and took a gulp of water.

( Meanwhile … )

" Sir," called a voice, " The VCR you ordered has arrived."

" Thank you." Said the voice coldly as he pressed the play button. The screen was showing a recorded VCR which included a boy and girl.

" GO DRANZER !"

" Attack Blazarine !" yelled the girl. The purple haired man watched the recorded film until it finished.

" Very good. Prepare for the equipment we need. And what is this girl's name ?" asked the man.

" Carolyn M. Blac sir."

" Good. We'll be waiting, Ms. M. Blac." Drawled the man, followed by a cold laugh.

Well, here's a warning. Expect something bad in the next chap.


	27. Friday Part 1

WOW ! This is the second time I'm updating today. I really admire you reviewers out there. You guys really have the power to make me update. Well, take this chap as a present or whatever for not updating the last few days. Enjoy ! WARNING : SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS HERE !

**Chap. 27 : Friday ( Part 1 )**

The next few days, training was cancelled due to the weather. Kai wanted to train in the snow but the weather just got worse.

" Why not the stadium ?" asked Carol with interest.

" I realized something. The stadium doesn't help at all." Said Kai as the team cheered.

Soon, it was finally Friday in the morning. Kai was in his room, Ray, Max, Mariam, Mariah and Tyson were out shopping for groceries for breakfast, Carol was in Hilary's room with Hilary, Kenny was repairing the team's blades.

" SHIT ! I haven't finished them yet !" yelled Carol with frustration.

" What ?" asked Hilary, puzzled.

" The present !" yelled Carol.

" What present ?" asked Hilary, dumbfounded. She didn't even have a clue on what Carol was talking about.

" The present ! It was for kai !"

" Why will you give Kai a present ? It's not Christmas or Valentine's Day yet. Drop thanksgiving." Said Hilary.

" No. Kai helped me take the bags few days ago. This is the almighty Kai Hiwatari we're talking about ! Not some ordinary guy ! Kai, helping me take my bags ? Of course I had to but him something to thank him." Said Carol.

" Then do it NOW !" said Hilary as Carol got to work.

" Wow ! Nice container. Can I take it ?" asked Hilary.

" Whatever. Just don't break it. It's made out of glass." Warned Carol.

Soon, Carol finished the 100th bird as she tossed it into the container.

" Bullseye !" said Carol.

" So, got your card ?" asked Hilary as carol nodded and opened the door.

" I'm nervous." She finally said.

" Oh don't worry. Just knock on the door and tell him what you're supposed to say. I'll be here waiting for you."

" Okay. Can I see the script please ?" said Carol as Hilary fell and raised her leg in anime style.

" You don't need a script. Just tell him and run back here." Said Hilary.

" But I'm nervous !" protested Carol.

" You won't be nervous unless … You have some feelings for him." Smirked Hilary.

" S-s-so ?" stammered Carol. She was trying very hard to fight a blush.

" Ha ! Here's what you do. You knock on the door, tell him thank you for helping me and bla bla bla and run back here." Said Hilary.

" Okay. Here goes." Gulped Carol nervously as Hilary pushed her.

' Hope kai likes it." Thought Carol nervously.

As carol drew nearer to the door, she heard voices.

" Go away."

" Awww c'mon Kai. You didn't treat me like this when you were with me."

" Go away."

" You don't like me ?"

" Yeah. Now bug off."

" Kai you !"

" What's going on in there ?" thought Carol. She noticed the door wasn't locked. She opened the door only to reveal Lucy hugging kai. Carol's face fell. She was stunned. She felt anger and jealousy rushing up to her. But mostly, it was sadness that covered the whole thing. Her heart instantly broke. Carol was stunned. The two still didn't notice her until the container she was gripping slipped and fell.

_CRASH !_ Kai turned around and saw Carol standing there. Lucy smirked.

" I-I-I'm sorry to break your precious moment. Get on with it. I didn't see anything." Said Carol as she ran away.

" Out." Said Kai darkly.

" C'mon Kai." Pleaded Lucy. ( Yuck ! I had a hard time writing this. Lucy is so sheesh ! My hands felt horrible writing that ! Go to shit Lucy !)

" I said out." Warned Kai.

" No."

" OUT !" barked Kai as Lucy stomped off. ' Great. Why does this always happen to me.' Thought kai as he slammed the door and picked up the broken container on the floor. The paper birds were scrambled everywhere on the floor. Kai picked up a blue card.

' She even knows what colour I like.' Smiled Kai as he read it. ( Okay. Let's get this straight. I don't really know if Kai likes blue. I just guessed since his blade is blue. )

_Thanks for helping me with the bags._ ( Okay. The ' to kai ' bla bla bla was supposed to be at the right side )

_To Kai,_

_With love,_

_From Carol_

Kai felt horrible. His insides were turning round and round.

/ What are you waiting for master ? The sky to fall /

/ No./

/ THEN GO AFTER HER / yelled Dranzer as kai ran off, throwing the card behind him.

-

Carol was running down the deserted corridors. She soon stopped for some air.

' I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID !" thought Carol as she scolded herself mentally. Suddenly, a pair of arms dragged her to an empty room.

" Let me go !" she yelled as the hand let her go.

" We need to talk."

" We have nothing to talk. And I don't see Lucy anywhere. Wasn't she supposed to be with you ?" asked Carol sarcastically.

" We need to talk." Said Kai firmly.

" I don't see there's anything for us to talk." Said Carol, crossing her arms.

" Well I do." Said Kai.

" Well I don't. Have a nice day." She said, finishing the sentence with sarcasm as she turned to leave. But kai caught her hand on time.

" I'm not finished." He said.

" Fine. I'll stay. But make it snappy." Said Carol.

" Look, it's not what you think." Said Kai, trying to reason things out while Carol just snorted.

" I said I didn't see anything." She lied.

" Yes you did."

" No I didn't and I don't see that there's anything to talk about." Said Carol stubbornly.

" Whatever. Right. Now I want to talk about us-" but kai was cut off by Carol.

" There's no us." She said flatly. " There's only the great Kai himself and his teammate Carol." She continued.

" Just hear me out." Said Kai.

" Why should I ?" asked Carol.

" Because I said so." Said Kai firmly.

" La, la, la, la, la, la, la, I'm not listening." Said Carol as she began to sing a silly tune.

Kai sighed. ' How should I make her listen ?' he thought.

As soon as Carol saw Kai was quiet, she took this opportunity to run away. But Kai caught her on time as he pulled Carol in for a demanding kiss. Carol was shocked by this suddenness. As soon as she realized what she was doing, SLAP ! Carol slapped Kai with all her might.

" Back off." She said shakily.

" It's your fault that you won't shut up. How can I talk if you won't shut up !"

" That's why ! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN ! I HAD ENOUGH ! YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A DAMN SHIT OF WHAT I'M THINKING ! I'M TIRED OF JUST BEING AN ITEM TO USE WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY AND WHEN YOU NEED IT ! I HAD ENOUGH ! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU ANYWAY ?" shouted Carol as she ran of, tears rolling hotly down her cheeks. Now that sentence of what Carol said hit hard on Kai's mind.

' Hn.'

-

( Meanwhile … )

Hilary was getting frantic about Carol.

' She's been gone for such a long time ! Wonder did Kai give her a hard time are they confessing about each other's feelings ? ARGH ! I'll just go find her and barge in the room. I don't care if they're making out now.' She thought as she stomped off searching for Carol.

-

( On Carol's side … )

Carol was running when she skidded towards a halt. She took out a picture of Kai and herself taking pictures on picture taking day.

' Guess this means we're nothing.' She thought as tears dropped on to the picture.

" Why am I crying. That's bad. I'm not even supposed to cry on the first place." She sniffed as she wiped her tears.

" That's right." Drawled a creepy voice from behind that sent shivers down Carol's spine.

Carol turned around only to find a purple haired man standing behind her. " What do you want ? Who are you anyway ?" she asked stiffly.

" Never mind about that. Anyway, come with me." Said the man standing in front of her.

" Why should I ? I have better things to do rather than follow a stranger. People might think I'm stalking !" said Carol, unwilling to trust that man.

" Yes. And I'll show you better things to do rather that fooling around." Grinned the man.

" No and never you freak." Said Carol.

" You have led me no choice young lady." Said the stranger, taking out a gun, then shooting a paralyzing bullet at Carol, causing her to black out.

" Boris sir, the equipment is ready and Master Voltaire is waiting for you." Said another man.

" Tell him that I'll be with him as soon as possible." Said Boris, carrying Carol on his back, without anyone noticing except for the other the other man, helping him. But little did they know that they dropped some things on the way.

-

' Where is Carol ?" thought Hilary as she searched for the secret corridors and others. She barged into the room but only to find no one.

' ARGH ! Where are you guys !' she thought.

After a few minutes of searching high and low, Hilary finally found Kai, alone. There was no Carol beside him.

" WHERE IS CAROL !" roared Hilary as Kai opened an eye.

" Wasn't she with you ?"

" Of course not dumbass !" she shouted.

" Where could she go then ?" asked Kai.

" How should I know ?" said Hilary worriedly as Kai walked away.

" Where are you going ?"

" Find Carol of course." Replied Kai.

' Oh yeah ! Tyson and the others could help !' thought Hilary as she took out her cellphone.

Soon, the seeking spree began. When it was noon, Carol was still nowhere to be found. Everyone was getting worried. As Kai was passing through the entrance hall, something caught his eye. Curiosity killed the cat. When he went to check it out, his face was sad. There laid a picture of a girl and boy. Kai smiled sadly. When he turned to the shining object, his face darkened.

" Boris." He said darkly.

/ Dranzer, where's Kenny /

/ Let me see. He's in the ceremony room with Dizzi./

/ K. And Dranzer/

/ Yes master /

/ Tell the others to meet me there./

/ On my way./

-

" Alright, we need a plan." Concluded Kai, pacing forwards and backwards.

" For what ?" asked Tyson blankly.

" Stupid. The abbey isn't somewhere you can barge in boldly. You'll need admittance to get in. So, we have to sneak in." said Kai, smacking Tyson's head.

" Sounds complicated." Said Kenny.

" Not to mention dangerous." Said Mariah as Ray nodded in agreement.

" But what plan ?" asked Hilary.

" That's the big cookie. We have to have a plan." Said Kai.

" Yum. Cookies." Said Max dreamily.

" Quit it Maxie. We have to get serious now." Said Mariam.

Suddenly, a plan struck Kai. " That's it ! Sneak in like how I sneaked out last time !" said Kai. " Kenny, see if Dizzi locate see where Biovolt is !" said Kai.

" Let's see. According to Dizzi, the abbey is located at 8 Km away from here." Said Kenny.

" Right ! Come here guys. We're gonna … "

... R n R. That's all I have to say.


	28. Friday Part 2

Okies guys. Enjoy this chap and tell me what do you think about it.

**Chap. 28 : Friday ( Part 2 )**

" Where am I? How did I get here ?" said Carol, waking up. She wanted to rub her eyes to see more clearly but she found that she couldn't move her hands and legs. She looked up only to find that her hands were chained to the wall, and she was knelt down. She realized that she was in a cellar. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Boris.

" Freak." Muttered Carol.

" Tsk. Show more respect my young lady." He said.

" Why should I you purple hair old freak." Said Carol.

" Sigh, you just won't learn. Tom ( Random name), show her something." Said Boris as the man beside him pressed a button. Carol felt pain. She felt as if she was being electrishocked.

" What did you do !" she said, clenching her teeth.

" Your punishment of course young lady. And a few more minutes, it'll be your turn." He smirked.

" What turn ? For what ?" said Carol. She was starting to lose conscious.

" Just be a good girl and listen to us. You'll know later." Said Boris followed by him laughing like a maniac.

' Can't hold on much longer.' Thought Carol as she blacked out again.

" Don't worry. We'll take good care of you and Black Blazarine will be created." He sniggered, taking Blazarine out from carol's pocket and slammed the door shut.

( On Kai's side … )

The rescue team reached the gates of Biovolt. Kai huddled them to aside before sneaking in.

" Right guys. So, I'll give you these just for incase." He said as he handed out guns and bombs to the others. " Kenny, you stay on guard here and when you see us coming out with Carol, lit all of these immediately." Said Kai as he handed Kenny missiles.

" Wow ! They're not cheap you know." Exclaimed Kenny.

" Whatever. Just don't let your guards down. And remember, don't fool around with these. They are real ones." He added, looking Tyson.

" Don't worry." Said Tyson.

" Hn. Use your blades for back up. We wouldn't want them destroyed by some stupid computers." He added.

" Sir yes sir !" said Max, saluting kai like Kai was a commander or something.

" Okay guys. The cost is clear. Block A is guards free." Said Kenny, checking on Dizzi.

" And guys, remember to turn on your walkie talkies. But softly or else, no one will be there to save you." Said Ray sternly.

" Good talking lieutenant." Said Kai.

" Kay, Block B and C are also guards free. They seem to be heading towards Block D. Hey ! Block E guards are going there too !" informed Kenny.

Kai winced. All the experiment labs were located at Block D. " C'mon guys. Move out." He said as he took out a CZ 75 from his pocket. The ' war ' with Biovolt was now declaredbegin as they sneaked in one by one. Tyson had a little bit of a problem when it came to climbing fences while Kai just reached the other side softly with one jump.

" Pain in the butts. Kenny, how's everything going there ?" he asked.

" Well, All the kids have stopped their training in block E and are going back to their rooms in Block F. We have one guard unconscious after being beaten by one of the kids there, the last two guards are now heading towards Block D. And we have one kid in Block D. Hey ! Another kid is breaking in from the back door !" said Kenny.

" Go to blazes with that. Kai signing out." Said Kai as he put the walkie talkie back to his pocket.

" Right guys, we're splitting up. Ray and Mariah, you guys go check out Block B, Max and Mariam check Block C, Tyson and Hilary, check Block E. Don't bother about Block F, it's only the rooms. I'll check Block A and D since they're connected. It'll be easier. Now move out." Commanded Kai as they split up and went towards a different direction.

( Back at Carol's side … )

BOOM ! One of the experiment lab's gigantic containers exploded, causing Carol to wake up.

" What the ? Where am I Ouch !" said carol, suddenly realizing that wires were plugged into her skin. But the biggest one was plugged into her head.

" What are these ?" said Carol.

" Welcome to our experiment lab." Said Boris over the speaker. Carol looked up and saw Boris in the controller's room. " I must say, I'm very disappointed in Blazarine. He won't stay still."

Carol was shocked. " What have you done to him ?"she yelled, knocking on the glass.

" See for yourself." Chuckled Boris darkly.

Blazarine was in a broken container, battered and damaged badly.

" Hang in there Blazarine ! I'll get us out of here in no time !" she yelled as she tried to pull out the wires but they just sank deeper into her skin. " Ouch !" she yelped.

" It won't be pulled out unless I press the button or if the container opens." Grinned Boris. " Now begin the experiment. Say goodbye to your memories." He said as he pushed the ' start ' button.

Black electricity was rising, running through the wires and into her body.

" **OWWWWW !"** screamed Carol, unable to move. " NO !" she said weakly. Flashbacks could be seen, replaying Carol's mind. " **DON'T ! NO !" **screamed carol, causing the whole place to shake tremendously.

( At Kai's side … )

Suddenly, Kai felt the whole building shake when he was about to go check on Block D. Shoutings could also be heard, echoing the deserted corridors.

" Kenny, where's the shaking coming from ?" he asked.

" Well, it's coming from experiment lab 053 in Block D on the ground floor."

Kai winced again. Lab 053. The lab for brainwashing. " Thanks ! Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Mariah, Max, Mariam, you all heard that, meet me there quickly ! And prepare your guns." Ordered Kai as he ran towards Block D.

' Just hope we're not too late.' Thought Kai.

-

When Kai reached the door, everyone was running from all directions towards Kai. When they were all present, Kai kick the door and everyone raised their guns.

Once they were inside, they were speechless. They saw Carol was trapped inside a glass container, screaming her head off. Liquid was also rising inside.

Kai was speechless, his face gone all white. And so were the others.

/ What are you all doing ! Staring around doing nothing ? HELP HER / yelled everyone's bitbeast as Mariah, Max and Hilary threw bombs and Mariam, Tyson, Kai and Ray aimed their guns at the container and shot at it. BOOM ! The container exploded. Smoke was flying everywhere. When it died down, Carol was lying lifelessly on the ground, bleeding heavily. Hilary and the others rushed up to Carol but were stopped by Kai.

" No." he said firmly.

" Why not ? And who cares for heaven's sake." Said Hilary, pushing Kai aside.

" Wait ! It might be a - " but too late. Figures just appeared and pinned them down on the ground.

" Hey watch it ! There're girls here !" protested Ray.

" Shut the fuck up." Said one of them.

" honestly, are you guys cruel ?"asked Tyson sarcastically.

" I said Shut up or this girl goes to hell." Warned the man, pointing his gun at Hilary.

" Well Kai, I see that you're all alone." Mocked Boris.

" Shut your mouth and let go of them." Sneered Kai.

" Sigh. Don't worry. Those men will take care of them as well like my henchmen will take care of you." Chuckled Boris darkly as more men appeared, pointing their guns at Kai. Kai didn't know which one to shoot first. Just then, Boris came flying out of the window, followed by pieces of glasses.

" Tala !" exclaimed Kai, relieved.

" Hey Kai ! There's a rescue party and you didn't invite me. What a shame." Said Tala as he checked his rifle. " 10 more bullets left. Good thing I brought this baby with me. God knows it came in so handy." He said.

" Sir Boris !" said the men, forgetting about Tyson and the others as they went to check on the purple haired freak. But Boris's henchmen were still pointing their guns at Kai. Two of them turned to Tala.

" You'll pay for what you've done to sir Boris." Said one of them darkly.

" Prepare to die." Grinned another as they started the countdown.

" Kai ! Run !" shouted Tyson and the others but Kai just stood there, not moving one bit. You couldn't see his eyes because it was covered by his slate bangs but you'll know that he was unhappy since he was trembling.

' Sorry Carol.' He thought as the gun triggered. As the bullet was coming towards him, Kai felt himself being pushed only to see blood spilling out from Carol's shoulders.

" CAROL !"

" Go away. They want me. This has nothing to do with you." Said Carol.

" Get out of the way girl, unless you want to die with him." Said the man.

" This has nothing to do with them. Let them go." Said Carol as she coughed out some blood.

" No ! Don't you dare shoot her !" yelled Kai as he pushed Carol away but Carol just stayed there like her feet was superglued to the spot.

" Take the boy. Sir Boris wants the girl." Said the henchmen. He was having a hard time with Tala coz' Tala was running round and round them.

" Get away girl." Warned the henchman.

" No. Take me instead." Said Carol as she pushed Kai away as far as possible.

" Hey !" said Kai.

" If you say so." Said the henchman as he fired his gun.

" Hey ! Carol !" yelled Tyson and the others.

" D-don't c-c-c-come here !" said Carol.

As soon as the henchmen were tired of shooting, they stopped.

" Don't tell me you guys are chickens not daring enough to shoot a girl. Let alone a boy." Mocked Carol, clutching her bleeding shoulder.

" Why you little !" said the henchmen together as they shoot another pack of bullets towards her, sending her to the air as she landed with a THUMP ! Suddenly, they were no more bullets. Seeing this as a great opportunity,

" KAI NOW !" she commanded as she collapsed.

" I won't let anyone hurt her." He said darkly as she shot those blockheads that were panicking about not having bullets in their stupid guns and Tala took over, shooting Boris, those men and Voltaire who was coming in to see what was going on.

" C'mon quick !" he said as he stepped on Voltaire's body on the way, leaving a shoeprint.

" I'll never forget the moment when I stepped on you." Sniggered Tala.

Kai snatched the badly damaged blade and carried Carol in bridal style and ran out of the ghastly place.

-

Outside, Kenny was checking on Dizzi to see if Kai and the others were out. When he took a glimpse at inside the gates, Kai was already there.

" Get us out of here !" yelled Tyson.

" Okay." he said as he took a pin and unlocked the gates. " Tala ?" he asked in surprise.

" Yup ! Now give me one of those. I want to take part in this blowing the abbey down activity. It's always been my no. 1 dream." Said Tala as he snatched one of the missiles and took a match out.

" Have you checked if the kids are all gone or not ?" asked Kai as he took one of them too.

" Yup. There all gone. They were screaming like mad when they got out." Said Kenny.

" Well, there are still some missiles left. Who wants them ?" asked Kai as Tala snatched the whole lot.

" I'm gonna do this for the Blitzkrieg Boys." He said.

" Right." Said Kai.

Soon, everyone got a missile. Tala got most of them.

" Hey everyone ! Look what I've got ! It's for the finale." Said Mariah.

" Fireworks ! That'll be great ! Okay everyone, On my mark, 3, 2, 1, NOW !" shouted Kai as everyone lit their missiles and fireworks. When they exploded, the scene was enchanting with addition of the snow. Tala took a picture of the mess they made to let the members of the Blitzkrieg Boys see.

" This will be perfect."

" Kenny, you mind calling the ambulance ?" said Kai.

" Right on." Said Kenny as he took out his cellphone.

' Sigh. I'm finally free.' Thought Kai as he sat down beside Carol, looking at her.

" Hey guys ! Gotta go first. Gotta show Bryan, Ian and Spencer these." Said Tala as he hopped away.

" Well he seems in high sprits." Said Hilary.

" Yeah whatever." Said Kai as he hugged Carol for warmth.

Soon, the ambulance came and they were on their way to the hospital.

Hilary was resting her head on Tyson's shoulder, Ray was comforting Mariah while Max and Mariam were praying. Kenny was checking on Blazarine's stats. Carol was lying on the hospital ward with an oxygen tank to help her breathe and Kai was holding her hand. When he couldn't take it any longer, he just rested his eyes and slept through the whole journey.


	29. The Hospital

PureBlackRaven : Sigh.

The bladebreakers : What's wrong.

PureblaceRaven : Two things. One : Today's the last day of my holiday. Only a week ! They should give probably TWO weeks or more.

Max: Awww. That's too bad. What about the second one ?

PureBlackRaven : Two, the story's finishing. Just a few more chaps and sigh, it's all over.

Carol : Don't feel too bad. It's okay. You'll still write stories right ?

PureBlackRaven : OF COURSE !It's my hobby for heaven's sake.

Kai : Ignore her and enjoy the story.

**Chap. 29 : The Hospital**

' Where am I ?' thought kai as he opened his eyes and sat up from the hospital ward.

" Finally you're awake." Said a voice with relief that made kai jump.

" Ray. How long have I been asleep ?" asked Kai, brushing dust off his clothes.

" Half an hour since we got here." Smiled Ray sadly.

" Where's Carol ?"

Ray's smile disappeared. " She's still in the emergency room. A bullet was shot near her heart. About an inch or more, she wouldn't have made it." Said Ray sadly.

" Will she live ?" asked Kai anxiously.

" That'll be heaven's decision." Frowned Ray.

Kai was speechless. Without a moment to lose, he ran out of the room towards the emergency door. When he reached the door, he saw that everyone was sitting quietly there on the chairs. Tyson was looking down at the ground, Hilary and Mariam were praying, Kenny was repairing Blazarine, Max and Ray were comforting the teary Mariah. Kai turned his head towards the door. The emergency light was still on. He pulled up a chair and sat down, keeping his eyes locked on the door.

' You can't leave me now.' He thought sadly. ( Obviously, he now realized how much Carol meant to him now. )

-

Hours and hours passed but the door still remained closed. When it was near sunset, the door finally flung opened and out came the doctors and nurses, pushing a ward and Carol was lying in there. Everyone stood up and rushed towards Carol. The nurses gave the sign for them to keep quiet. One of the doctors was talking to Kai.

" All she needs is rest and lots of water. And no shouting. She didn't breathe for 2 whole minutes and it affected her lungs badly. It's a miracle that she lived." Said the doctor.

" Anything more ?" asked Kai.

" Yes. Her feet bones are damaged due to …"

Kai was shocked. ' Her feet bones are damaged.' This sentence repeated in Kai's mind over and over again. ' That means … she can't walk !' thought Kai. ' Boris. You'll pay. I'll beat the shit out of you and crash your bones until they're beyond repair.' He thought darkly.

" Uhh sir ? Are you listening ?" asked the doctor as he waved his hand in front of Kai.

" Sorry." apologized Kai when he snapped back into reality.

" As I was saying, we'll arrange walking lessons for her." Continued the doctor.

" Walking lessons ?" repeated Kai.

" Yes. Walking lessons." Said the doctor firmly.

" Gee, I don't know about that. But what else ?" Said Kai.

" The last and important thing, she can't beyblade." Said the doctor sternly.

" What ? Forever ?" asked Kai, horrified.

" Not forever. For a month." Said the doctor, sweatdropping.

" A month ? Anyway to get well faster ?" asked kai.

" No. It's the quickest time already." Said the doctor. " Good day sir." He said as he walked away, leaving Kai in shock.

/ Chill it master. At least it's only a month, not forever./

/ Sigh. Hate to admit it but for once, you're right./

/ Whatever./

/ Hey ! That used to be my saying /

/ Hn./

/ Hey you copy-cat /

/ Bye ! Remember to send my regards to your love / said Dranzer cheekily as her voice vanished, leaving Kai in frustration.

' Oh, I swear I'll get that chicken one day.' Thought Kai as he entered Carol's room.

-

( The next day … )

Kai's POV

I was sitting on a chair, looking at Carol and holding her hand. She looked troubled and was mumbling words I couldn't hear. Suddenly, I felt her fingers starting to twitch and her eyes opened.

Normal POV

Carol opened her eyes slowly and turned her head beside her, just to see Kai staring at her.

" Kai." She said softly.

" Carol." He responded.

The two teens stared at each other for five whole minutes, all was quiet.

" How long have I been asleep ?" she asked.

" One day." Said Kai, tightening his grip on Carol's hands.

" Why are you here ?" asked Carol again.

" Visiting you." Responded Kai.

Suddenly, the whole group barged in. Carol immediately let go of Kai's hand and looked away.

" Carol ! You're awake ! I heard you spoke !" said an anxious Mariah. Her eyes were blood shot since she was crying so much.

" Are you okay ?" asked Mariam.

" How are you feeling ?" asked Hilary.

" Need a glass of water ?" asked Max.

" Do you have a fever ?" asked Ray.

" Are you in pain ?" asked Tyson.

" I'm sorry but Blazarine hasn't been repaired finished yet." Apologized Kenny.

" Quiet please." Said Carol as the noise died down.

" Okay. So, tell us the whole thing." Said Mariah.

" No." said Carol flatly.

" K. So, how are you feeling ? Nauseous ?" asked Hilary.

" I'm fine. How did I get here anyway ?" asked Carol.

" By an ambulance. Come to think of it, Kai was really anxious when you were in the emergency room." Said Mariam as Carol blushed slightly.

After that, Hilary whispered something to the gang something that Kai and Carol couldn't hear.

" Right. We need to get some food since Tyson told us that he's hungry. So, see you guys later. Kai, take care of her !" said Hilary as she closed the door, leaving Kai and Carol alone.

' Great. I'm stuck with Kai. What a way to start my day.' Thought Carol sarcastically. " What are you staring at ?" asked Carol when she noticed Kai staring at her.

" You." Said Kai.

" Why ?" said Carol, turning her head to the other side. " Can I be alone ?"

" Why ?" asked Kai, raising an eyebrow.

" I want to." Replied Carol stubbornly.

" Alright. Just don't do anything stupid." Smiled Kai, standing up and closing the door.

" Am I dreaming ?" Carol asked herself softly.

-

' Sigh. I'm so tired.' Thought Kai as he leaned against the door, closing his eyes as he slid down and sat on the floor, resting his head against the door.

" If only Carol, if only."

-

Kai was sleeping peacefully until an " Ouch" sound woke him up.

' It sounded like Carol.' He thought as he opened the door, only to find Carol lying on the ground.

" Carol !" he said, shocked.

" I thought I said I want to be alone." Said Carol, trying to stand up but only to fall in Kai's arms.

" How am I supposed to leave when you can't even stand ?" said Kai, helping her into a chair.

" I'm not useless you know. And leave me alone." Said Carol firmly.

" Why ?" asked Kai.

" I need some quiet time." Lied Carol quietly.

Kai could see that Carol was but decided not to show it.

" Fine. Just rest." He said, closing the door.

The truth is, Carol didn't want to see Kai. She herself didn't know the reason either. After some thought, Carol immediately took some papers and started to draw.

In the afternoon, Tyson and the others visited Carol again.

" How're you feeling now ?" asked Max.

" Fine. Just fine." Said Carol.

" Oh yeah ! Here's Blazarine." Said Kenny as he handed the black blade to Carol.

" Blazarine ! Oh it's so good to have him back !" said Carol as she gripped the blade tightly as the blade glowed brightly.

Tyson and the others stayed until late night. Soon, the nurse in charge had to shoo them.

" Sorry kids but the visiting hours are over. Come back tomorrow." Said the nurse.

" Awww. Just a wee bit longer ?" pleaded Carol.

" I'm sorry but rules are rules." Said the nurse firmly.

" More like ' rules were made to be broken' " mumbled Carol as the nurse shooed Tyson and the others out.

" We'll visit you tomorrow after dinner." Said Hilary as the nurse closed the door.

" Finally there out." Said the nurse.

" Uhh nurse ?" asked Carol.

" Yes dear ?"

" Can you please stick this up for me at the door ?" pleaded Carol.

" Of course dear. But why ?" asked the nurse, taking the paper from Carol.

" Let's just say I have grudges again him." Concluded Carol as she laid her head on her pillow, facing the wall as the nurse closed the door softly as she drifted off to dreamland.

( Meanwhile … )

" OMG ! I can't believe it !" yelled Bryan, jumping up and down with a photo in his hand.

" Yup. Me, Kai and the others did it." Said Tala with a triumph smile on his face.

" Why not let's post this on the internet ?" asked Ian, snatching the picture away from them.

" Hey careful ! There's only one picture. It's the one and only !" said Tala.

Spencer was sulking. " Sigh. Why didn't I get to tag along too ? Didn't you take a picture of those sweet guns and missiles ?" he asked sadly.

" Oops ! Sorry ! Forgot." Smiled Tala sheepishly.

" Anyway, I'd say that we celebrate Biovolt's downfall !" cheered Ian.

" I'd say that's a good idea." Agreed Bryan.

" I'm on !" said Spencer, grinning broadly.

" Coke anyone ?" asked Tala, opening his can of coke.

" OF COURSE ! What's a party without coke ?" they yelled as they snatched a can of coke from Tala and opened it.

" A TOAST TO THE BLADEBREAKERS AND THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS !" They shouted as they held their coke high and drank to their heart's content.

Well guys, hope you enjoyed the story. Oh yeah ! And I'm planning on wrting a story again. Keep a lookout for it !

Kai : OI ! You didn't tell them what's it called !

PureBlackRaven : Oh. It's called **To Be With You Forever**. It's a Romance/Angst story. Planning on posting it next week or so.


	30. Things Get Patched Up

Hi guys. I'm depressed now. Time is ticking away and my holidays are going further and further away from me ! Boohoohoo. ( Sniffs ) Anyway, enjoy !

**Chap. 30 : Things Get Patched Up**

The next day, Carol woke up as usual.

' Another boring day. But come to think of it, I'll have peace and quiet.' Thought Carol.

By noon, there were still no visitors.

' Perfect ! Now I can meditate.' Thought Carol happily as she sat up straight. But how wrong she was. In the middle of meditating, the door opened softly and in came a figure.

" Didn't the notice on the door clearly state that no Hiwataris are allowed ?" asked Carol, still closing her eyes.

" I don't care." Said Kai firmly, tearing the notice Carol drew into pieces and throwing it into the dustbin.

" Please go out. I don't want to waste my energy on showing you the exit. I believe you know where it is." Said Carol sarcastically.

" Thanks for the offer but never mind. Your rooms nicer than the others." Said Kai, sitting down on a chair, staring at the grayish walls before turning his gaze at Carol.

" Thanks for the compliment but I believe I told you to get out." Said Carol, her temper starting to boil.

" Can't I stay here ?" asked Kai.

" No." said Carol firmly.

" Give me one good reason why should I leave." Said Kai.

" Because you're irritating." Said Carol with her teeth clenched, finally opening her eyes.

" That's not a good reason." Said Kai.

" I said get out." Warned Carol, ready to blow any minute.

" No I won't. I wanna stay here." Said Kai childishly.

" I SAID GET OUT !" Yelled carol, followed by coughs. " Cough ……"

" Please get out." She croaked, after regaining her voice.

" How can I leave when you're in this state." Said Kai, handing her a glass of water.

" I can take care of myself. Thanks for your concern." Said Carol, putting the glass away.

" All I ask for is to stay until Tyson and the others come." Said Kai, making a deal.

" Fine. Just don't bother me." Said Carol as she continued meditating.

It seemed like hours Kai was staring at Carol although it was only five minutes. Carol ignored Kai and kept on meditating until it was time to take her medication.

" Quit staring." Snapped Carol as she tried to stand up. " Why won't these feet work." Muttered Carol.

" Guess I'll just take it for you." Said Kai, pouring a glass of water.

" I hate being a pain." Said Carol quietly as Kai handed her a glass of water.

Carol stared at it and raised an eyebrow.

" It's not poisoned." Said Kai as carol gulped the water and took her pills.

" Thanks." Said Carol.

" Ms. M. Blac," said the nurse, popping her head in. " It's time to exercise."

" Right." Said Carol as the nurse helped her to a wheelchair. Kai just followed Carol and closed the door behind them.

-

It took days for Carol to get the hang of how to walk again. One day after the training, the nurse in charge left Kai with Carol in the exercise room, rushing off to attend a meeting about some medical thingy. Kai took this chance and asked Carol a puzzling question.

" Why do you care ?" asked Kai.

" Pardon ?" asked Carol.

" Don't play dumb." Said Kai.

" I really don't get what you mean." Said Carol stiffly. Kai just kept quiet for the next few days.

Visitings from Tyson and the others were always fun. They always made Carol laugh. On the other hand, visits from Kai were quiet and shy. Kai will just stare at carol like some pop star while Carol will just ignore the stares and kept on doing her stuff.

" Should I apply for another room ? You seem to like this room very much." Said Carol.

" Nothing. Just keep on doing your stuff." Said Kai.

-

One snowing day, Kai took carol out for a stroll in the hospital park;

" Alright spill. What do you want ?" asked Carol straightforwardly.

" Nothing." Said Kai.

" I don't believe it." Said Carol, admiring the snow falling sky. " Just a few more weeks and Christmas is here."

" Tell me carol, are you angry with me ?" asked Kai quietly. ( More like a whisper )

" Why ?" asked Carol uneasily, playing with the snow.

" Just asking."

" What do you think." Said Carol.

" I have absolutely no idea." Said Kai.

" To tell the truth, yes." Confessed Carol quietly.

" Sorry. I didn't want her to hug me actually." Said Kai as Carol looked at him.

" You sure ?' asked Carol.

" I cross my heart, hope to die." Swore Kai.

" Hn." Said Carol as A slight smile lit across her face. " Can we go back now ? It's starting to get cold." Shivered Carol as Kai hugged her warmly.

" Promise me something Kai." Said Carol.

" Hn." Responded Kai.

" This isn't a dream." Said Carol, smiling slightly.

" And neither is this." Said Kai as he reached out for Carol's lips, kissing her gently.

' Wish time will stop at this time.' Thought Carol.

Sorry that this chap was short. I didn't know what to add in. I'm sorry !


	31. Free From Boredom

Okay guys. I'll try to update asap for that it's only a few chaps left.Enjoy !

**Chap. 31 : Free from Boredom**

It took days before Carol's legs healed. By then, it was one week away from Christmas. Carol was finally discharged from the hospital.

' Finally ! Freedom !' thought Carol as she opened the door. " Hi Kai !" she greeted as Kai gave her a peck on the cheek.

" What are you doing here ?" she asked.

" Pick you up." Smiled Kai as he helped Carol take her bag. " So what are you gonna do now ?" he asked.

" Well, go back to school."

" What ! It's still the holidays !" said Kai.

" No. Remember ? Our room ?" asked Carol.

" Oh." Said Kai.

" C'mon ! I can't wait to get out of this place." Said Carol as Kai closed the door.

Their way back home was quiet. Kai was walking in front of Carol, thinking. Carol was behind him, thinking too. Kai slowed his pace to catch up with Carol. He saw that her face was paler than usual.

" What's wrong ? Are you sick ?" he asked.

" No. Nothing." Said Carol.

" Don't lie."

" None of your concern. Just worried about how I should make an appearance in class after the holidays with all these scars." Lied Carol.

" Oh." Said Kai suspiciously.

" Where's Hilary and the others ?" asked Carol, trying to avoid the conversation.

" As usual. Dealing with Tyson." Said Kai, shaking his head.

" Do they know that I'm coming home today ?" asked Carol.

" No." said Kai.

" Why didn't you tell them ?" asked Carol with interest.

" Surprise." Smiled Kai as Carol nodded.

" Well, a surprise eh ? Just wait until they see me." Smirked Carol. She suddenly felt two strong arms wrapping her.

" Yeah. A surprise." Said Kai.

-

When they got back to their room, all was empty.

" Where are they ?" asked Carol, putting her bag down.

Kai saw a piece of paper at the back of the door.

_Kai,_

_We're going out for a while to buy some things._

_Hilary._

" Hey Carol ! Seems like they went out." Said Kai as Carol looked at the paper.

" Well, it's just you and me then." Smiled Carol.

" Yeah. Well, I need to take a bath if you don't mind." Said Kai.

" Whatever." Said Carol as Kai closed the door. Carol sat on the couch, sighing.

Flashback

Carol was sitting on her ward, meditating when the phone rang.

' Who the heck is it ?' she thought as she answered it.

" Hello ?"

" Hello dear." Answered the voice fakely.

" What do you want ?" she asked stiffly.

" Would you like to come back to Australia ?" said the voice eerily.

" Why should I ?" asked Carol.

" For some important stuff."

" No." said Carol flatly.

" You have no choice. I've book a ticket already." Chuckled the voice darkly.

" I said no. Japan is my home and I'm not going." Said Carol.

" I'll give you a week to consider. By then, I'll call you." Grinned the voice as it hung up.

End of flashback.

" Earth to Carol ?" said Kai as Carol snapped back into reality.

" Yes ?" she answered stiffly.

" What happened to you ?" asked Kai, worried.

" Nothing. Just a bit drowsy. I think I'll go for a walk." Said Carol as she stood up.

" Want me to go with you ?" asked Kai.

" No. I need some time alone." Said Carol with a slight hint of frustration as she closed the door.

' She's hiding something from me.' Thought Kai.

-

Outside was snowing heavily. Carol was strolling around the school grounds, ignoring the cold.

' Great should have known I brought my jacket along.' Thought Carol as she lean against a tree, resting her head.

' Should I go ?" thought Carol.

-

' Should have known I go with her. She's just recovered. And plus the cold, I don't know will she even freeze to death.' Thought Kai as he looked at Carol's sweater. ' Oh great. She forgot to take her sweater along.' Smiled Kai.

_No. I need some time alone._ That sentence kept repeating itself in Kai's mind.

-

' Maybe I should go back now. It's starting to get colder and colder out here.' Thought Carol as she headed back. Soon, she found herself walking down the deserted corridors when a figure walked past her. Just then, her arm felt pain. Something pierced her.

" Lucy." Said Carol softly as she leaned on the walls, grabbing her arm. She examined it and found out that it was quite deep. Blood was flowing freely down her arm. The pain was almost unbearable. She felt the world spinning in her head.

" At least it wasn't a bullet." Groaned Carol as she tore a piece of her black T-shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding arm.

" There. No one will notice it." Said Carol as she fought her way towards her room. Carol felt dizzier and dizzier every passing second. When she reached the door, she felt as if the world was disappearing. She was losing consciousness. When she couldn't take it any longer, she collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

-

Kai was practicing his channel flipping skills when he heard a sound.

_THUD !_

' What the heck !' he thought as he opened the door only to reveal a sweating and unconscious Carol.

" CAROL !" yelled Kai as he picked her up in bridal style and closed the door.

" Carol ! Wake up !" yelled Kai as he shook her awake but Carol's eyes still remained closed. Suddenly, Kai felt his hands getting watery. He turned his gaze towards his hands and saw red liquid flowing freely.

Kai sighed as he placed her on the bad. He took out the first aid kit and started to bandage Carol's arm.

' Deep cut.' Thought Kai. ' Wonder who did it.'

After bandaging Carol's arm, Kai placed a light kiss on Carol's forehead and turned to leave.

" Kai !" said Carol in her dreams.

Kai turned around. ' I guess one time won't hurt.' He smiled silently as he rested his head on the edge of bed. Slowly, he reached out for Carol's hand, holding it tightly as he drifted off to sleep.

Review and tell me what do you think about this chap please !


	32. Suspicion

I"M SO SORRY ! I made a BIG HUMUNGOUS mistake in your review replies ! Okay so, I know this is against the rules but I must do it. OKay so, I'll reply your reviews again in this chap.

LettuceNPudding : Thanks a lot for your review ! Aren't I updating now ?

Naioka 1992 : Yeah. I totally agree with that ! I'll make it in the final chap.

LadyOfTheBluePhoenix : Thanks for your review ! I agree !

SilverGhostKitsune : eah. Thanks for your review too !

HeartlessDevil : Okay so I made a mistake in your review. That ' I guess one time won't hurt ' was because Carol called Kai in her dreams and Kai thought that he can sleepbeside her one time and he guessed that it wouldn't hurt. If youdon't understand, review and tell me.

crazyanzgrl : Thanks. Not much left.

Sugar911 : Okies.So, thanks for your review too ! Yup, there's only 34 chaps altogether.

**Chap. 32 : Suspicion **

The next day, early in the morning, Carol woke up only to find Kai sleeping beside her.

' What time is it ?' she thought as she took a glance at the clock. ' Oh shit. It's only 1 in the morning.' She cursed in her mind as she grabbed a pair of black baggy jeans, a white shirt with the words ' East India' in cursive writing printed on it and fingerless gloves and went to the showers. Carol always found the feeling of the warm water running down her skin soothing and relaxing. She glanced at the cut. It was better than the last time she saw it. Soon, her thoughts drifted away to what the man had said. ' Should I go ?' she asked herself.

/ Yo ! The bills are running high you know./ said Blazarine.

/ Oh shut up./ snapped Carol as she washed her hair.

-

When she came out, Kai was still sleeping.

' He's so cute when he's sleeping.' Smiled Carol as she swung her bag, grabbed her scarf and went out, taking Blazarine along. On her way to the door, she noticed Kai shivering slightly. She looked at her scarf and after some thought, she placed it on Kai.

" Dream on, dream on." Said Carol softly as she closed the door.

( Outside … )

Carol was walking down the streets, sightseeing the night scene. It didn't surprise carol that it was already 1 in the morning and the shops were still opened.

' It's only a week away from Christmas but they're acting like it's here already.' Thought Carol, passing through various shops.

' Hmm. Where's the best place for some time alone ?' thought Carol as she rummaged through the brochure the air stewardess gave her when she came to Japan. " Wow ! Japan's really nice. Too bad didn't have time to wander around when I first came here." Mumbled Carol.

/ What place do you recommend Blazarine /

/ What about you ? Which kind of place would you want to go /

/ Hmm. Somewhere quiet./

/ Right. Hmm. Where's a place where you can spend some quiet time ? I say, the park might be nice. Not many people go there when its dark./

/ Right ! The park it is / said Carol as she set off for the park.

Blazarine was right. In the park, everywhere was empty.

' I feel cold.' Thought Carol as she sat down on the swing, swinging slowly.

/ Hey Blazarine, you think I should go back /

/ What about you ? The decision lies in your hands./

/ I don't know. That's why I asking you /

/ Oh. Well, I'd prefer to stay in Japan if I were you./

/ Okay. Lemme ask you a question. If I go back to Australia, what will happen /

/ You ask me, I ask who /

/ Quit joking. This is serious /

/ Alright already. Well, if you go back, you'll have to face him. I thought you always said that being his daughter is the world's most embarrassing thing /

/ You're right./

/ But he's your dad. I think he deserves a visit. Don't you think /

/ But, I really don't want to see him. The sight of him makes me feel sick./

/ Well, a visit won't die right /

/ How long is a visit / ( Note the sarcasm in it )

/ Why don't you ask him /

/ No./

/ Are you that stubborn /

/ No./

/ PLEASE ? Do it for your bitbeast /

/ You talk me into this. If anything goes wrong. You're responsible for it./

/ Okay. Just call him./ said Blazarine as Carol took her cellphone out and dialed some numbers.

" Hello ?" grunted a voice.

" Hello old man." Said Carol.

" Hello my dear. What do you want ?"

" How long will I be staying with you ?" asked Carol straightforwardly.

" Hn. Funny you should ask. About three to five years ?" said the voice.

" Are you crazy ?" asked Carol, shocked.

" NO. We have SO much to catch up. You know, having a father to daughter talk ?" said the voice fakely.

Carol felt like puking. " My foot. Get to the main point."

" Whatever you say. You're going with me. I need to buck up your beyblading skills. They're so useless."

" No way. I'm happy with Japan here." Said Carol.

" No. You're coming no matter what it takes." Said the voice firmly as it hung up.

" Fuck you !" cursed Carol.

/ This is a really hard decision to make./

/ Ya damn right./

/ So, what are you going to do now /

/ Get a chocolate milkshake. Find that it always cheers me up./ said Carol as she went away.

-

When Carol got back, it was already 6 in the morning. Kai was also awake, watching the news.

" Where have you been ?" asked Kai, looking at her.

" Nowhere. Just taking a stroll in the park." Replied Carol as she closed the bedroom door.

/ Notice anything weird about her Dranzer /

/ As a matter a fact, yes./

/ Wonder what's gotten into her /

/ Why don't you go and see /

/ No need you to remind me./ said Kai as he off the television and went in to the bedroom.

" Hey Carol ? What's up ?" asked Kai, sitting on the bed.

Carol jumped with fright and slammed her diary.

" Jesus Christ ! Must you scare people like that ?" said Carol, horrified.

Kai shrugged.

" What do you want ?" asked Carol, frowning slightly.

" Just asking you what's wrong." Said Kai.

" Oh. Nothing. Where's Hilary anyway ?" asked Carol, changing the conversation.

" You were sleeping. They'd probably be waking up now. Except for-" Kai didn't get to finish his sentence.

" I know. Tyson. Wanna go check on them ?" asked Carol, standing up.

" Why not. Haven't torture Tyson for a while already." Said Kai, smirking as he closed the door.

When they were nearby, yellings from Hilary could be heard. Kai looked at Carol and gave her a grin.

" Right. After you Kai." Said Carol as Kai knocked on the door.

" Kai ! Carol !" said Hilary with relief. When Carol went in, everyone was there.

" We were about to get you two but you turned up yourselves instead." Said Max.

" Yeah. Wonder what's Tyson dreaming about." Said Mariam, putting her index finger on her chin.

" Who cares ! Just wake him up ! Anybody !" croaked Hilary as Mariah comforted her.

" Never fear. Carol is here." Said Carol as she went to find some water. ' Seems like its back to square one.' Thought Carol as a smile lit across her face.

" Wonder what's taking Carol so long ?" said Ray.

" I dunno." Said Kai, shrugging.

A smirk suddenly played on Mariah's lips. " Hey Kai, what were you doing when we were out ?" she asked.

" Why should you ask ?" said Kai as he cocked an eyebrow.

" Coz' we've got a picture of you sleeping beside Carol." Smirked Mariam as Kai sweatdropped.

" Yeah. You were holding her hand too." Said Max, trying to control his laughter.

" Shut the heck up." Said Kai as Carol came back with a small bottle of pepper.

" What is that ?" asked Ray.

" Thought I'd try a different style. Guys, meet pepper." Introduced Carol. Everyone looked at Carol as if she was mad.

" Carol, pepper isn't a living thing. Why introduce it like it's a person like that ?" asked Mariah as Mariam nodded.

" Are you crazy ? Pepper is the one of the most useful things to get someone to wake up. Watch and learn my dear friends." Smirked Carol as she sprinkled some pepper on Tyson's nose.

" Right. He'll come up in a minute or two. Popcorn anyone ?" asked Carol, as she grabbed a tub of popcorn, wearing 3-d glasses.

" Psst Kai." Whispered Ray. " Why is Carol acting so weird today ?"

" Yeah. We wanna know." Said Mariah.

" What did you do to her yesterday ?" Joined Mariam.

" Don't you dare do anything silly to her. She's not ready for it yet." Said Hilary, looking at Kai sternly.

Kai sweatdropped. " How'd I know ? And for your information, I DID NOT do anything to her." Said Kai firmly.

" Yeah. Kai's not that silly." Assured Kenny.

" You never know Kenny, you never know." Said Mariam.

Suddenly, ATISHOO !

" It WORKED !" yelled Carol, jumping with joy and hugging Kai. ( Awww )

" YAY !" cheered Mariah, jumping around with Ray.

" What the heck !" yelled Tyson as he got up.

" Oh my ! You woke up SO early." Said Mariam sarcastically.

" Yeah. And you almost missed breakfast." Said Hilary.

" WHAT !" yelled Tyson.

" Don't worry Tyson, we still haven't had it yet. Go and prepare yourself only we'll have breakfast." Said Max as Tyson sighed with relief and dashed into the bathroom.

When Tyson came out, everyone went for breakfast at the school café.

After taking their food, everyone gathered around to eat. Tyson, as usual, was stuffing his face, Hilary, Mariah and Mariam were talking about the latest fashion news, Max and Ray were talking about beyblades, Kai and Kenny were discussing about beyblading tactics, Carol was staring at her food, not touching it one bit.

" What's wrong Carol ?" asked Hilary, suddenly noticing Carol not eating.

" Nothing. I'm not hungry." Mumbled Carol as she rested her head on her palm, sighing. " Just tired." She mumbled. Everyone gave her a questioning look.

Kai, who was sitting beside her, whispered, " We need to talk."

" Hn." Said Carol as she got up, followed by Kai.

When the two youngsters were out of eavesdropping, Tyson was the first to speak.

" They're acting weird." He said.

" For once, I agree with you." Said Hilary as the others nodded in agreement.

( On Carol and Kai's side … )

The duo went to the rooftop.

" What do you want to talk about Kai ?" asked Carol, sitting down.

" Do you have something you want to tell me ?" asked Kai, sitting beside her.

" No." lied Carol.

" You sure ?" asked Kai, concerned.

" Yes." Said Carol as she forced a smile on her face.

But Kai wasn't so easily fooled by that smile. ' The answer's already in your eyes Carol.' Thought Kai. " You're lying." He frowned.

" No I'm not." Said Carol.

" Yes you are." Said Kai firmly.

" No I'm not.' Said Carol.

" Carol, play time's over now. Tell me about it. Maybe I can help you to solve it." Said Kai.

" I said I don't have anything. Even if I do, you can't help." Said Carol, finishing it with slight bitterness in it.

" Why ?" asked Kai with interest.

" I don't have any. And that's final." Said Carol firmly.

" Yes you do. And you're going to tell me." Said Kai.

" I said no." said Carol stubbornly.

" You're being stubborn." Concluded Kai.

" Yeah so ?" asked Carol.

" C'mon Carol. No need to be afraid. Tell me." Said Kai softly as Carol looked away.

" Look Kai, there's really nothing. I promise." Said Carol as she stood up and left but Kai grabbed her hand on time.

" I know you have something on." Said Kai firmly.

" No I don't. Now just leave me alone." Said Carol.

" Not until you tell me what's going on." Said Kai, refusing to let go.

" Don't test my patience, Hiwatari." Said Carol, with her teeth clenched.

" Tell me please ?" said Kai.

" I told you. There's nothing." Said Carol.

" No. There's something going on. And I can see it in your eyes." Said Kai. His temper was starting to boil.

" Really. What can I do to make you believe me ?" said Carol.

" My patience is limited Carol." Said Kai.

" I don't have anything to say. I really don't have anything hiding from you." Said Carol, crossing her fingers behind her back.

" YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME ? FINE ! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP." Said Kai, slamming the door, leaving Carol in tears.

" You don't know anything about it." Said Carol, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed silently. When she stopped crying, she looked up into the cloudy sky and made a decision. She took out her cellphone and dialed some numbers before pressing the call button.

" Hello ? Mont Blac residential." Grunted a voice.

" It's me." Said Carol coldly.

" Yes dear ? What do you want ?" said the voice fakely.

" I-I-I … I'm going. Book a ticket. I'm leaving on Christmas." Said Carol as she forced those words out of her mouth.

" Good. See you a few days later." Said the voice as it hung up.

' You led me no choice Kai.' Thought Carol as a tear dropped onto the tiled floor.


	33. I'm Leaving

Okay guys. Thisisthe second last chap. I didn't reply your reviews because the stupi-

Carol : DON'T SAYS-T-U-P-I-D ! It helped you in updating your chaps !

PBRaven : Oh, right. Sorry ! I didn't reply your reviews coz' the computer just won't let me. Isn't it stubborn ? Anyway, here are your repies for your reviews.

the Goth priestess : Hee. ( Smiles sheepishly. ) Don't cry. It's gonna be a good ending.

LettuceNPudding : You'll see in the last and final chap.

naioka1992 : Thanks a BUNCH !

lil' goth : Thanks for your review ! Ain't I updating now ?

Sugar911 : Sorry. Thanks for your review !

crazyanzgrl : Here's the chap.

**Chap. 33 : I'm Leaving**

For the next few days, Hilary and the others didn't dare to bother Kai and Carol for that they know by the looks on their face, they had a fight.

" Wonder what they were fighting about." Said Mariah with curiosity.

" Who knows ?" shrugged Mariam.

" Must be something really important or else will Kai be looking like that ?" said Hilary.

Flashback

The groupie was eating breakfast until Hilary noticed Carol not touching even one bit of her food.

" What's wrong Carol ?" she asked.

" Nothing. Just tired." Said Carol as she rested her head on her palm.

Suddenly, Kai and Hilary got up and left.

" They're acting weird." Said Tyson.

" For once I agree with you." Said Hilary as the others nodded in agreement.

" What do you think they're gonna talk about ?" asked Mariah.

" I dunno." Said Mariam blankly.

" Why not let's ask them when they get back ?" suggested Mariah.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Said Kenny.

" I'm with Kenny. Better don't bug into people's business." Said Ray.

" Me too." Said Max.

" What about you Tyson ?" asked Hilary.

" Well, we'll see if it's the right moment to ask." He said.

" Hey ! You're getting smarter and smarter aren't you ?" said Hilary as Tyson smiled.

" Shh. They're coming." Said Ray.

Kai was walking back but Carol wasn't with him. His face was dark and his slate bangs covered his eyes.

" On second thought, better don't ask." Said Mariam as the team nodded.

" Kai, where's carol ?" asked Max.

" Shut up and eat your breakfast." Snapped Kai.

" Looks like they had a fight." Whispered Hilary to the others.

End of flashback

" The sight of Kai and Carol quarreling makes me sick." Said Mariam.

" You got that one right." Said Max.

" Hope they get together soon." Said Ray as he sat beside Mariah.

" We'll just have to wait and see." Said Tyson after having discussions with Kenny about Dragoon.

-

It was a week already and Kai and Carol were still not speaking to each other. Carol kept avoiding Kai and Kai just pretend that he had nothing to do with Carol.

" Oh dear. If this goes on, how are they gonna sit in class ! School is starting really soon." Said Hilary worriedly.

" Dear me. We'll just have to bear with it." Said Ray.

-

Finally, it was Christmas. Early in the morning about 3 o'clock, Carol woke up only to find that Kai wasn't in the room.

' Sigh. Well, this is it." Said Carol as she grabbed a pair of blue baggy pants, black shirt with words ' Don't ask' and black fingerless gloves and went for the showers. When she got out, she packed her belongings and wrote something on a piece of paper. When she was finished, she kept the paper in an envelope and placed it on the desk.

' Sigh. Best get going. It's already 4. I wouldn't want to miss the flight.' Thought Carol as she swung her bag over her shoulders, put Blazarine in her pocket, grabbed her scarf and walked out of the door. On her way to the main door, she spotted Kai sleeping on the settee, shivering slightly. Without thinking, she placed her scarf on Kai and closed the door.

" Bye Kai." Said Carol softly as she closed the door quietly.

Soon, after a few minutes, Kai woke up but he didn't notice the scarf because it slidded off when Carol closed the door. He went to the toilet for a shower and slammed the door.

-

Carol was walking down the lonely corridors, deep in her thoughts. Looking at the those walls with pictures of the bladebreakers winning awards hanging on them, she felt as she wasn't needed on the team.

' When I joined the team, I didn't even help them to win anything.' Thought Carol.

Taking one last glance of the quiet and empty school, Carol walked away without saying a goodbye to her friends.

-

Kai just came out of the bathroom and headed to wards the desk to take something. He spotted a letter.

_To Kai._

' For me ?' he thought, puzzled as he opened it.

_Dear Kai,_

_Maybe when you read this letter, I'm already on the plane going back to Australia. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't tell you because I think I can handle it myself. But I didn't think that you'll react this way. I hope you understand. I'm now heading back to Australia_ _so I hereby bid goodbye. Please help me to say this to the others. I don't know when I will get to see you again. But don't worry, I'll still come and visit you guys._

_Yours truly,_

_Carolyn M. Blac_

/ Guess you owe someone an apology./

/ Dranzer /

/ No. Tyson. WHO ELSE IN THE WORLD HAS ANOTHER NAME CALLED DRANZER /

/ Oh./

/ Well, what are you waiting for ? GO /

/ Go where /

/ GO AFTER HER /

/ Oh, right / said Kai as he slammed the door.

-

Carol was walking down the empty street.

/ Strange. It's Christmas and there's nobody./

/ No. People are in their homes celebrating it. But in the morning, guess it'll the crowd will be back doing some window shopping./

/ Ooh. / Said Carol was she looked at her surroundings.

-

Kai was running down the corridors, holding a scarf in his hands.

' Hope I'm not to late.' He thought as he ran out of the school gates and into the streets.

-

Carol finally reached the airport at . When she stepped into the airport, it was quiet. Not many people were there. She headed towards the counter and the attendant looked up.

" Yes ? May I help you ?" asked the attendant.

" Yes. My father booked a ticket for me to Australia, Sydney." Said Carol.

" Name please ?" asked the attendant.

" Carolyn M. Blac."

" Yes. Here's your ticket. Your flight will land about half an hour more. Please sit at the chairs around there and wait patiently. Enjoy your flight. Thank you." Said the attendant as she handed Carol the ticket.

" Thanks." Said Carol as she took the ticket and went to sit down at the seats provided. She took out her MP3 player and listened to it.

/ Hey./

No response.

/ Hey /

Still no response.

/ HEY /

/ What ! You've just broke my music /

/ I know. But you sure you wanna do this ? You can always go back, apologize and everything's settled./

/ No. I'm a pain to the team./

/ No you aren't. You'll always made them smile./

/ What's the use of making them smile ? I know only realize it was nothing. I didn't even win any match for them./

/ No use ? Hello ? You brought happiness to them /

/ No. Tyson and Hilary always made them laugh, not me./

/ But you-/

/ No buts. I made up my mind./

/ Sigh. Talking to you, pointless./ concluded Blazarine as his voice disappeared from Carol's mind.

After a few minutes, Carol got up. ' Hmm. A quarter to five. The plane's landing at five. Guess I have time to explore a bit.' She thought as she wandered around.

When she reached the department door or whatever you call it to get a sneak peek, a voice made her stop her tracks.

" Carol."

" Kai." She said as tears foamed in her eyes.


	34. Will You Stay, Please ?

This is it guys. The last chap. The finale. I hereby thank EVERYONE for reviewing, reading, my story. I also thank all of you for putting me on story alert, story favourite, author alert, favourite author's list. If I have the time, i think I'll add a credits or whatever you call it chap.

PureBlackRaven : Well guys, care doing the last disclaimer for this story ? ALTOGETHER ! 1 2 3 !

Everyone : PUREBLACKRAVEN DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE !

PureBlackRaven : Sniff. You guys are terriffic. I LOVE YOU ALL ! ( Hug )

**Chap. 34 : Will You Stay, Please ?**

" Kai." She said as tears foamed in her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrapping her. Carol felt like melting in his arms when his warm skin touched her cold and pale one.

" Carol." Said Kai again.

The duo stayed in this position for about three or four minutes before one of them broke the silence.

" Carol." Said Kai as he turned Carol around only to face a crying and heartbroken one.

" Kai." She said softly.

" Hmm ?" he responded as he wiped a tear using his thumb.

" Do you love me ? Answer this question honestly. Do you love me ?" asked Carol as she held her head to see a pair of cold eyes that showed emotion now.

" You don't know how much you mean to me." Said Kai as he reached out for a passionate kiss from Carol. Every second Kai will just deepen the kiss, hugging Carol tighter and tighter, not wanting to let go.

**How Much You Mean to Me**

_It was always you,_

_To comfort me,_

_Make me smile,_

_Make me laugh._

_You matter the most to me,_

_Without you,_

_There is no hope._

_Love was never heard in my life,_

_But then,_

_You brought it to me,_

_You made me realize,_

_What was love._

_You brought love to me,_

_Spreading it over the two of us,_

_It took time,_

_But you weren't fast enough._

_Love was selfish,_

_But you changed it._

_The love you brought was unique,_

_With your unselfish heart,_

_Love flew away freely itself,_

_Leaving you in the dark,_

_Although you were alone,_

_But you weren't scared._

_The love you brought was also filled with pain,_

_When you weren't beside me,_

_That was the feeling I felt,_

_Pain._

_When we were together,_

_Happiness filled my heart._

_It made my heart feel light,_

_For the first time,_

_My heart was free,_

_Free from clutches of ice._

_You spreaded your wings,_

_Bringing me to a wondrous place called Heaven,_

_You welcomed me with open eyes,_

_Spreading warmth over me,_

_Melting the mountain of ice inside me._

_Together,_

_We built a relationship stronger than ever,_

_Not even the strongest man in the world could have break it,_

_The answer to this is because,_

_We sealed it with hope together._

_When I was down,_

_You were the angel sent by heaven,_

_You came down specially just for me,_

_Holding my hand,_

_You took me to the sky filled with twinkling stars,_

_Together, we explored the unknown,_

_Deep inside the galaxy._

_You have never left my heart,_

_You were always there,_

_In that special place,_

_Reserved for you,_

_In a special place,_

_That nothing could ever replace it._

_Without you,_

_There was no light,_

_Without you,_

_My life had once again been filled with mountains of ice,_

_It seemed to me that the world was coming to a halt,_

_The end was near,_

_World War III was about to begin._

_But then it was you again,_

_To pull me out of the Hole of Darkness,_

_Leading me to a place,_

_Filled with joy and love._

_For all that was done for me by you,_

_I slowly realized something,_

_I realized how much you mean to me,_

_It was clear to me,_

_That my heart was captured and blinded by something called love._

_Slowly for something you have not committed,_

_You were sent to the underworld,_

_But you kept it away from me,_

_Keeping me in the dark,_

_Letting me find out by my own._

_On that particular day,_

_You left without saying goodbye,_

_But I saw you leave and ran after you,_

_Trying to stop you._

_When you were at the gates of darkness,_

_I finally saw you,_

_But you weren't the angel I knew anymore,_

_Broken wings, pale faced, strained eyes,_

_These emotions were all showed on your face even without telling me._

_You turned around just to face me,_

_With tears and fear,_

_Oh ! The unwillingness to go was so strong,_

_The courage and hope you once had,_

_Are now shattered,_

_Broken pieces lying on the cold floor._

_Without a moment to lose,_

_I surrounded you with my heart and soul,_

_Wrapping my arms around you,_

_Unwilling to let go,_

_Giving you all I have._

_There's this voice inside my head,_

_Urging me to tell you something,_

_Before you fly away forever,_

_I love you more than anything else in the universe,_

_Whether I'm dead or alive,_

_My heart, my soul will always be with you._

_I love you, Carol._

When they broke apart for air, Kai embraced Carol tightly, not wanting her to leave.

" I'm sorry." He apologized softly.

" Never mind." Said Carol.

_Ding-dong. Please note that the plane leaving for Australia has just landed. Passengers please come to the department ( Let's just call it door) door to get your passports and tickets checked. Thank you. Merry Christmas and have a nice day. Ding-dong._

" Must you go ? I want you to stay." Said Kai as he played with Carol's soft and silky brown hair.

" One must always keep his promise." Smiled Carol sadly as she let go of Kai's hand slowly and headed towards to department door. Kai reached out to grab Carol's hand but failed.

" Carol ! Don't go !" yelled Kai but Carol shook her head slowly and turned around.

Kai hung his head, wiping tears away.

' Shit. I'm crying.' He thought as he wiped them away. He lifted his head to take one last glance at Carol but she was gone.

' She's gone.' Thought Kai. ' She didn't even give me her phone number.'

He turned around to leave.

" Where are you going ?" asked a voice.

Kai looked around but didn't see anyone. He thought it was only a voice echoing in his mind so he didn't bother it.

" Since you don't want me around, fine. I'll just leave. Seems like someone didn't want my number." Said the voice.

Kai looked around. Where was that voice coming ? He focused closely and suddenly, he spotted someone leaning against the pillar.

" Carol !" said Kai as he hugged Carol and lifted her in mid air.

" Kai !" she smiled as she hugged him.

" What made you stay ?" asked Kai.

" Someone special." Said Carol.

" Who ?"

" You." Said Carol as Kai kissed her lightly.

" C'mon. Let's go home." Said Carol as she grabbed Kai's hand and leaded him towards the exit.

" Home. What a wonderful word." Smiled Kai as he followed Carol.

( On their way to school … )

" Kai." Said Carol suddenly.

" Hmm ?"

" I'll still be going back. But when school reopens." Said Carol, slightly sad.

" If you're going back, I'm going back to Russia too." Said Kai.

" We'll go together. Wonder if Ray and Max wanna go back to their hometowns too." Said Carol.

" We'll discuss this later." Said Kai as the duo went back, holding their hands together.

" Kai, promise me you'll never forget me." Said Carol as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" Of course." You'll always be in my heart. Forever." Said Kai as a genuine smile lit across his face as he pulled Carol closer for another kiss.

This story's over. Well, here's a question.

Do you guys want an epilougue or a sequel ?

A) YES !

B) NO !

C) I don't care.

D) Epilougue + Sequel

Which one ? Review and tell me please ?


	35. Epilogue

I m SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update for so long. I just moved my house and well, the internet line wasn't up. I was really pissed off at the blah company for such an irresponsible act. It's almost A MONTH already. Anyway, there are some reviews I haven't reply so here they are.

Doglover888: Very funny haha. Anyway, okay.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... : Okay, frst of all, don't blame me if I didn't get enough Es in your penname. Second, okay.

so gone : Thank you for your review. I admire your straightfoward personallity. I believe you can be a really good writer. ( No offense meant) I'll tak your review as a point to make my story better. Thanks a bunch !

fan : Okay. D it is.

Next, thank you all for reviewing, putting my stories on alerts and co. I thank you all. It gave the will to wrte. Without you guys, I didn't think that this story would have made it so far. Thank you :

Fan

BeckyKai4Eva

so gone

LadyfTheBluePhoenix

xx StormIce xx

katandrayforever

MajesticEvil

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

kai-is-almighty

Sugar911

purpleeyednekoyoukai

SilverGhostKitsune

hiro4439

Heartless Devil

doglover888

lil' goth

naioka1992

the Goth priestess

bluglow

crazyanzgrl

LettuceNPudding

glam-kitten

lonewolf4ever

Kurama13

KAIFREAK

tenshi, the light of hope

Midnightmare

Little Karma

Crismon Eyes

Demonic Tamai

beyblade-rocks

Amanda

star saphire

Dradow 19

Mimay

Princess-banana 101

emily-fire-element

xo China Rose ox

wolf of the snow

BirdsofPrey

dappadon

Darc Dragon

darkmagiciangirl18

DuoHaruHeeroKaiKyoTasukiandTrowalover

fanxforever

goodbye-for-now

Kilila

NaMeLeSsLiTtLeGiRl-K

rebecca-1796

xX Demetra Xx

Alexandra Lyne

digitalcat17

Kelblossom1128

kuririncute222

last feather

Moonlight Star Phoenix-chama

twin1

kaioc and kaihil lovers

Love Progresses

OC MADNESS

Passion of a Phoenix

CiNtA Ku

Killerofpreps

Rufus9832

Well, guess that's about it. Sorry if i spelt your name of forgot to mention in the names. And yeah ! There will be a sequel but it'll come out a few months later. Sorry for any dissappointment.

**Epilogue**

" Do you guys have to leave ?" asked Tyson.

" Yeah. We'll miss you." Said Hilary as she showed everyone the greatest puppy eyes she could do.

The bladebreakers were at the airport, sending Carol off. Ray and Mariah were going back next week and same goes for Max, Mariam and Kai.

" Don't feel that bad. We'll send you a postcard when we get there." Smiled Mariah as she gave the girls a bear hug.

" Well, I guess this is it." Said Kenny, blowing his nose on his hanky.

" I'm sad." Said Dizzi.

" Yeah. Me too." Said Carol as Kai nodded.

" I agree." Said Mariam.

" We know because you can't go back with Max." joked Hilary.

" HEY !" snapped Max.

" Just kidding." Said Hilary, smiling innocently.

_Ding-Dong : Please note that the plane leaving for Australia_ _has arrived. All boarders _( Or whatever you call them ) _please come forward to the department door to get your passports checked. Hank you. Have a nice day. Ding-dong._

Carol and the others frowned.

" Didn't thought that it'll be so fast." Said Carol as Kai handed her her bag.

" We'll definitely be missing you. Especially a Russian." Smirked Ray as he gave Kai a nudge.

" What ?" said Kai blankly.

" Hurry up or she'll miss the flight !" said Max as the others went away, leaving Kai and Carol alone.

" Well, bye Kai. Gotta go. See you another day." Smiled Carol sadly as she turned to walk away in tears. " I'm not gonna cry. I'm NOT gonna cry." She mumbled quietly that no on could hear. Suddenly, she felt a hand gripping her wrist tightly.

" I don't want you to go." Said Kai as Carol wiped a tear away.

" Like others say, parting IS sad." She said as she forced a smile on her face.

" You won't forget me right ?" asked Kai hopefully.

" Absolutely not." Said Carol as Kai hugged her tightly.

" Bye Kai. I really gotta go." Said Carol as she walked further away from him.

' When will I see you again ? A month ? A year ? Ten years ?' thought Kai, sighing as he tried forcing a smile on his face.

" Don't worry ! She'll come back when she has the chance. I know it." Smile Ray and Mariah from behind.

" Yeah. SHIT ! I didn't get her email address ! What if I need to tell her something important ?" yelled Kenny, running around in circles.

" I'm really getting dizzy !" said Dizzi as everyone laughed.

Kai hid a mysterious smile. ' Phew. Luckily I asked her the other day.'

**Fine. It's over now. T.T**


End file.
